LUST: INCESTO Y TRAICIÓN
by SchriftstellerHAK
Summary: La Paz no es eterna, y el Caos es impaciente. La Soledad y el Deseo actuarán como combustible para corromper la moral de los miembros de la familia Namikaze, quienes se verán atormentados por los fantasmas de sus pecados pasados. La Mentira y el Odio serán el comienzo de una serie de sucesos caóticos que atentarán contra la integridad familiar y la dignidad de sus integrantes.
1. CAPÍTULO 01 - NOSTALGIA

Lust

CAPÍTULO 1

 _"Nostalgia"_

 _"El incesto es la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre individuos muy próximos por consanguinidad."_

Un año había pasado desde la última gran guerra Shinobi. La paz finalmente se había logrado luego de un año de guerra. Las aldeas se habían levantado de nuevo. Reconstruidas y pacíficas, tal como eran antes del infierno vivido en aquella terrible guerra que cobró miles de vidas y acabó con aldeas enteras. Las aldeas convivían en paz y armonía, o por lo menos eso se intentaba. La aldea de la Hoja se convirtió en un lugar pacífico y era gobernada por el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, esposo de Kushina Namikaze y padre de Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Namikaze, familia mundialmente reconocida y respetada por jugar un papel muy importante en la guerra desatada por Madara Uchiha. Todo parecía ser perfecto en esta nueva era de paz, en especial para Minato y su distinguida familia.

 _"Parecía ser perfecto"_

—N-no… cariño… no está bien. —suplicaba la agitada mujer. Intentando liberarse de los opresores brazos de su captor.

—No me importa. —replicó el excitado chico, quien la abrazaba con fuerza sacudiendo su erección entre las firmes nalgas de su rehén.

—No podemos… No debemos… —suplicaba ella entre gemidos de rendición.

—No me importa —gruñía el joven, que se pegaba cada vez más a ella.

El viento se encontraba calmo, las aves cantaban una sinfonía natural que daba vida al mundo que les rodeaba y que era hermosa a los oídos de cualquier hombre.

En las faldas de una montaña, se encontraba una arboleda, formada de enormes pinos, que, con sus ramas, fragmentaban los rayos del sol, formando hiladas de luz que descansaban en el suelo verdoso y en los troncos de los árboles. Escondida entre el espeso bosque, yacía una misteriosa cueva, la cual, era la entra de una extensa edificación subterránea, oscura y lúgubre, que guardaba oscuros secretos en su interior, y habitada por personas con intenciones siniestras.

En una de las grandes habitaciones de aquella guarida, se encontraban durmiendo en una cama, dos personas jovenes de diferentes sexos, una sábana blanca cubría de los pies hasta la cintura de sus cuerpos desnudos. Uno de ellos. Un hombre adolescente de un cabello largo color azabache y una piel blanca que cubría los músculos de su entrenado cuerpo, despertó de su sueño, repentinamente, algo lo había despertado. Quitó la sabana que lo cubría y prendiendo una lampara de noche, que descansa sobre una mesa junto a la cama, el pelinegro se sentó, colocando sus pies sobre un amplio tatami, colocado bajo la cama, el cual, a su vez, reposaba sobre un piso de madera. Estuvo en silencio por un momento. Su acompañante, una joven de una alborotada melena roja y piel clara, también despertó. Girando hacia su izquierda, pudo ver la espalda tonificada del azabache que estaba sentado en la cama. La chica bostezó brevemente y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —preguntó la pelirroja. — ¿No puedes dormir?

—Ya amaneció —dijo Sasuke

—Quédate conmigo un poco más —dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás y besando su cuello.

El azabache se paró de la cama rechazando a su compañera. La pelirroja solo pudo ver con deseo el trasero del pelinegro que corría una puerta de madera y se introducía al vestidor.

—Anoche estuviste asombroso —Exclamó la chica sonriente desde la cama.

El dormitorio permaneció en silencio por un momento.

—¿Me estás escuchando Sasuke? —Proclamó molesta la pelirroja.

—Karin… —dijo la voz de Sasuke desde el vestidor.

—¿Si Sasuke? —Preguntó Karin con un gesto esperanzador.

—No fastidies.

Karin suspiró fuertemente dejando caer su cabeza en la cama. —Tan frio como siempre —. dijo en voz baja.

Sasuke finalmente salió del vestidor. Tenía puesta una remera negra sin mangas y de cuello algo, la cual iba abierta en el torso, dejando su pecho y abdomen marcados. Vestía un pantalón tallado de color negro y sobre este, una Hakama Azul marino que caía hasta sus rodillas, y unas sandalias negras y altas. Se dirigió al otro extremo del dormitorio y tomó su espada que reposaba en un estante, junto a otras.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Karin.

—Será mejor que te vistas.

—¿Por qué Sasuke?

—Tenemos visitas.

En otro lugar de la guarida, cruzando un extenso salón, se encontraba una enorme puerta y ahí, estaba un grupo de ninjas organizándose para irrumpir en la siguiente habitación. Uno de los ninjas, un hombre de gafas oscuras, que vestía con un largo cazadora con capucha estilo militar de color verde oliva. Recibía en sus manos a un escarabajo, que había salido por debajo de aquella puerta.

—Es Orochimaru —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó su líder. Un hombre de cabello plateado, que portaba una máscara que cubría su rostro desde su mandíbula, hasta su nariz.

—Mis insectos no se equivocan. —replicó el encapuchado.

—Bien.

El enmascarado alzó su mano he hizo varias señales a los demás, 4 de ellos acataron la señal y comenzaron a colocar Papel Bomba en la puerta, mientras que los otros se protegían, se alejaban del radio de explosión y buscaban protección detrás de las columnas del salón. Estando ya todo listo, el peliplata levantó su pulgar a un ninja que se encontraba a unos metros de él, esté hizo un sello de manos y activando los explosivos, hizo volar la enorme puerta. Los ninjas se desplegaron rápidamente por la puerta, siendo El Líder, el primero en entrar a la habitación. Una habitación espaciosa y apenas iluminada, la cual perecía ser un laboratorio, debido a los frascos rotos y mesas tiradas por la explosión.

—¡No se mueva! —vociferó uno de los Cazadores Especiales ANBU, a una figura humana en la parte más profunda y oscura del laboratorio, que estaba de espaldas frente a lo que parecía ser un cadáver, sobre una mesa.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verte —Dijo la figura misteriosa, volteando y dejando ver su rostro. —, Kakashi.

—Lo mismo digo… —replicó el peliplata —Orochimaru.

Piel pálida, como la de un muerto. Melena oscura que cubría parte de su rostro. intimidantes ojos ámbar, con pupilas semejantes a las de una serpiente y una blanca sonrisa diabólica. Portaba una Yukata blanca, que caía hasta sus muslos y un pantalón negro, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Esa era la demoniaca personificación que los ninjas tenían ante sus ojos.

Kakashi notó como los demás se esforzaban por mantener la calma, por aparentar no tener miedo, he incluso él, que ya lo había enfrentado en ocasiones anteriores, no podía evitar sentir un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, ante la mirada penetrante de aquellos ojos amarillos.

—Qué infortunio, justo me sorprenden en medio de una operación. —pronunció Orochimaru volteándose hacia el cuerpo detrás de él.

—¡Aléjate del cuerpo! —Exclamó Kakashi, desenvainando una de sus Katanas que portaba en la espalda.

—Supongo que no dejarán que conserve el cuerpo. —dijo, tapando el cadáver con una manta. —Es una lástima, hubiera sido un excelente contenedor.

—¡No te muevas!

—Qué mala suerte, no todos los días puedes optar por un Hyuga como contenedor.

El lugar quedó en silenció luego de que Orochimaru articuló esas palabras. A Kakashi se le heló la piel tan solo de pensar quien era el que estaba en aquella mesa.

—Eres un maldito —dijo con enojo, uno de los ninjas que estaban detrás de Kakashi, un joven de cabello largo, color oscuro, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta.

—Tranquilízate Shikamaru —le dijo El encapuchado con gafas, quien intentaba reprimir sus emociones.

Orochimaru tomó un frasco de cristal, que estaba junto al cuerpo, lleno de líquido y con lo que parecían ser un par de ojos en su interior, y lo alzó frente a los Shinobis —Solo me llevaré esto —dijo.

Kakashi, no lo dudo y blandiendo su Katana se lanzó hacía él, seguido de otro ninja. Orochimaru, al ver el ataque que se le aproximaba trato de contrarrestarlo, pero se vio inmovilizado por unas sombras en forma de manos que le sujetaban todo el cuerpo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en cómo escapar de aquel Jutsu, Los dos Shinobis ya había enterrado las hojas de sus espadas en los hombros del hombre. La sangre comenzó a brotar de sus hombros partidos, sus ropas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo intenso, mientras que Orochimaru, soltaba ahogados gemidos de agonía, a medida que perdía la razón, y aquellos profundos ojos de serpiente se apagaban lentamente.

Cuando finalmente dejó de moverse y emitir sonido alguno, los dos ninjas sacaron sus espadas de las grietas que habían hecho en los hombros de aquel hombre, haciendo que más sangre se desparramara del cuerpo. El enmascarado tomó el frasco de cristal que aún sostenía Orochimaru en sus pálidas manos y lo observó de cerca.

—No hay duda —dijo, mientras envainaba su espada —, son ojos Byakugan.

Shikamaru deshizo su Jutsu de Sombras, haciendo que el cuerpo de Orochimaru callera al suelo como un saco de arena. Suspiró un breve momento y luego se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba el otro cuerpo cubierto. Se quedó viéndolo por un momento. _«¿será él?»_ se preguntaba en su cabeza. La idea de que el cadáver cubierto fuera su antiguo compañero desaparecido le aterraba. Tomó aire por un instante y de un tirón, descubrió el cuerpo sin vida. Todos estaban espantados ante aquella imagen. Sus miedos se habían hecho realidad.

El cadáver de un hombre de cabello negro y largo. En su frente se visualizaba el característico Sello Maldito de la Rama Principal Hyuga y en donde deberían estar los ojos, solo quedaban las cuencas vacías. Pero lo más repulsivo de todo, era el estómago, totalmente abierto, por lo cual se podían ver sus órganos revueltos adentro.

—Neji —Susurró Shikamaru con dolor. —, lo siento.

—Todo este tiempo, —Pronunció Kakashi con un aire de tristeza. —lo tuvo él.

—No merecía ser profanado de esta forma. —dijo Shikamaru.

—Tápalo, Shikamaru, tampoco merece que lo miremos en ese estado.

Shikamaru obedeció las ordenes de su líder y volvió a poner la manta sobre su difunto compañero.

—Necesito qué sellen esto —Exclamó Kakashi, alzando el frasco en sus manos.

Uno de los Ninjas se acercó y tomó el frasco. Acto seguido, sacó un pergamino, y extendiéndolo en el suelo, colocó el frasco sobre él y lo selló. —Listó —dijo, levantándose del suelo.

—Bien. Ahora, debemos rev…

Kakashi fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido, seguido de un desgarrador grito que provenían detrás de todo el escuadrón.

Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a uno de sus compañeros ser atravesado por un destello de luz eléctrica. Los demás se colocaron en posición de ataque automáticamente. Pero lo que sucedió después, absolutamente nadie se lo esperaba. Todos se espantaron cuando el ninja que había sellado el frasco, se vio atacado brutalmente por la cabeza de Orochimaru, que, ahora se veía convertida en una horrenda serpiente blanca. Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en esperar la orden de Kakashi. Sacó tres Shuriken y las lanzó hacia la serpiente, que evadió con facilidad el ataque y azotando con su cola a los demás, se abrió paso para escapar por la misma puerta que habían derribado.

Kakashi, se lanzó a socorrer a la víctima que yacía tendido en el suelo, pero era demasiado tarde. La cara desfigurada y el cuerpo inmóvil le decían al peliplata que el hombre había muerto.

Nuevamente la vista de todo el escuadrón fue dirigida hacia el destello de luz, pero en lugar de eso, se encontraron a su principal Objetivo, Sasuke Uchiha, atravesando con su mano el pecho de aquel ninja, y qué, como si se trata de un saco de basura, sacó su mano de su pecho y lo aventó unos metros hacia adelante.

Shikamaru lanzó sus sombras de inmediato. Sasuke retrocedió al instante. Las sombras lo perseguían, pero este las evadía a medida que retrocedía, hasta llegar al centro del Salón anterior. Los ninjas se desplegaron al instante en aquel gran salón. Sasuke tenía a más de veinte Shinobis delante de él, siendo Shikamaru el que estaba al frente.

—Se llevó el pergamino —dijo Kakashi revisando el cadáver.

—¿Está seguro Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó el encapuchado.

—Sí, Shino.

—¿Qué haremos?

—Por el momento, encarguémonos de Sasuke.

Los dos Ninjas de la Hoja salieron del laboratorio posicionándose junto a Shikamaru.

—Sasuke —Exclamó Kakashi —Tengo ordenes de llevarte a la Aldea de la Hoja, vivo o muerto,

—¿y qué? —respondió el Uchiha con tono burlesco. —¿Me pedirás que me entregue sin mostrar resistencia?

—Nos evitarías muchos problemas, pero, sé que no lo harás, así qué…

Sasuke advirtió que una gran cantidad de insectos volaban a su alrededor, apenas se dio cuenta, cuándo los insectos lo atacaron. Él Uchiha al verse acorralado, se iluminó en rayos eléctricos que calcinaron a todos los incestos. Pero un segundo ataque le fue lanzado, un relámpago en forma de Halcón lo impacto. Un estruendo inundó aquella enorme habitación. Y una nube de polvo y humo segó por un instante a todos.

—¿Le dieron? —preguntó un miembro del escuadrón.

Cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse, pudieron advertir a una formación fantasmagórica que rodeaba al Uchiha.

—Muy ingenioso. —dijo Shino.

—Ese maldito —Exclamó otro Shinobi

—Shikamaru —Llamó el peliplata —¿lo tienes?

—Lo tengo —respondió.

Al desaparecerse el polvo por completo, se pudo ver a un Sasuke cubierto por el espectro de una casa torácica azulada. Él Uchiha estaba jadeando ásperamente debido a la herida que portaba en el pecho y, además, se hallaba prisionero de la sombra de Shikamaru.

—M-Malditos — dijo con voz tosca.

A las afueras de la Pacifica aldea de la hoja. En la ladera de una de las montañas más altas del lugar, escondida entre los enormes y verdosos árboles, yacía una enorme mansión de estilo tradicional, con retoques contemporáneos, que se combinaban perfectamente con las ornamentaciones antiguas, logrando una arquitectura única, Los grandes ventanales que abarcaban del piso hasta techo, proyectaban desde afuera, los árboles, flores y cespet, pertenecientes a los y extendidos jardines que rodeaban casi todo el complejo. El porche de la entrada principal, conectaba a un pequeño puente, que atravesaba una pequeña laguna, ubicada entre la casa y el jardín frontal, jardín en el que se hallaba sembrando semillas de magnolia, tranquilamente, un hombre de avanzada edad, con un malhumorado y barbudo rostro, el cual protegía del sol con una _Kasa._

—¡Abuelo! —Llamó un niño a pocos metros de él.

—¿Qué sucede Inari? —preguntó volteándose.

—Mira —dijo el infante, señalando un camino que se introducía por el bosque.

Al dirigir su vista hacia donde señalaba su nieto, pudo advertir a dos personas que se acercaban lentamente desde la lejanía, que poseían características muy peculiares pero que él anciano reconoció a la perfección. Uno parecía ir cabalgando una especie de cuadrúpedo blanco, y el otro, parecía que caminaba sobre sus manos.

—Son los amigos de Naruto —dijo el pequeño. —¿Cierto?

—Si —replicó desairado el anciano. —son ellos.

Cuando los sujetos finalmente llegaron al jardín, el que caminaba sobre sus manos dio tres piruetas perfectas, para finalmente caer sobre sus pies frente al señor, saludándolo sonrientemente con una reverencia.

—¡Buenas tardes Señor Tazuna! —Exclamó enérgico, un chico de grandes cejas y cabello negro estilo hongo, que portaba un extraño traje verde sin mangas de una sola pieza, dejando desnudos, sus ejemplares brazos.

—Buenas tardes hijo —replicó anciano.

—¡Hola señor Tazuna! —Exclamó el otro chico, seguido de un ladrido a modo de saludo del enorme Kuvasz blanco en el que iba sentado. El dueño se trataba de un joven de cabello ondulado castaño peinado hacía atrás. Las pupilas en forma de aguja y las dos marcas en sus mejillas en forma de colmillo, le daba un aspecto felino y una mirada casi seductora, mientras que su piel morena, los pronunciados colmillos de su sonrisa y sus gruesas patillas que se desvanecían poco a poco en una débil barba adolescente le proporcionaban un aire de rebeldía a sus facciones. Portaba tan solo una holgada remera gris de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos de color negro. —¿Está Naruto en casa? —Preguntó, bajándose del perro.

—Si —respondió secamente.

—¡Lee! —vociferó Inari, abalanzándose contra el cejudo con una patada. Lee bloqueó fácilmente el ataque, sujetando el pequeño pie de Inari con su mano derecha.

—¿Qué te pasa niño? —sentenció. —¡¿Eso es todo el poder de tu Juventud?!

Inari lanzo un grito de guerra y zafándose del agarre de Lee se colocó en la posición de combate que su oponente le había enseñado.

—Se ve que has estado entrenando mucho. —dijo el castaño.

—Hola Kiba. —replicó el pequeño, sin apartar la vista de su oponente.

La pelea comenzó, el pequeño se veía convertido en una ráfaga de golpes y Lee los evadía con mucha facilidad a medida retrocedía, alegándose cada vez más de las dos únicas personas que tenían como espectadores.

—¡Cuidado con mis flores! —vociferó el viejo Tazuna.

—Es un chico muy enérgico ¿verdad? —dijo Kiba mientras observaba con diversión el pequeño combate.

—Lo sé. Dice que quiere ser un héroe como Naruto y ser tan fuerte cómo Lee.

—Es entusiasta cómo Lee y obstinado cómo el necio de Naruto. Seguro lo logrará.

—Por cierto. Naruto seguramente estará en la Sala de Entrenamiento. —dijo Tazuna dándose la vuelta y continuando su labor —Esta es la hora en la que entrena con su hermana.

—Entonces iremos ahí primero—dijo Kiba —vamos Akamaru. ¡Lee! ¿vienes?

—¡Los alcanzo después! —respondió Lee, siendo abatido al instante por una patada del pequeño Inari.

En un espacioso y extenso balcón, ubicado en la parte trasera del tercer y último nivel de la mansión, sentadas sobre dos cojines negros al lado de una mesa, se encontraban dos figuras femeninas de bellas facciones, conversando plácidamente. La primera, una dulce jovencita de mirada curiosa. Cabellos largos y castaños y piel clara. Portaba una Yukata de color negro la cual, por el hecho de estar arrodillada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una ancha faja blanca que cubría su cintura y parte de su abdomen.

Escuchaba cautelosamente las palabras de su emisora, una mujer adulta, caracterizada especialmente por su larga melena carmesí que enmarcaba su bello rostro diamantado teñido de color crema. vestía una corta Yukata jade con encaje, cuyo cuello era tan bajo y abierto que dejaba ver la línea que se encontraba entre sus proporcionados senos, por la flexión de sus rodillas, la falda del vestido dejaba ver más de la mitad de sus largos y tonificados muslos marfileños. Sobre este atuendo, la mujer también vestía un largo _Haori_ abierto, color verde esmeralda con estampado de flores doradas, cuyo manto descansaba sobre los listones de Teka que componían la planta del balcón.

—Kushina-san ¿Y murió?

—Por suerte no, pero pasó casi un mes en el hospital debido a las fracturas.

—¿Qué pasó con Tsume-san?

—Se salió con la suya nuevamente, Amenazó al hombre con matarlo si decía algo.

—Se lo merecía por pervertido.

—No estoy segura Ayame, creo que se le pasó la mano.

—Tsume-san siempre ha sido muy temperamental ¿cierto?

—así es, desde que la conocí en la academia, siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte y un gran temperamento, aunque, a decir verdad, yo no era muy diferente a ella.

— ¿Usted también era temperamental? —preguntó Ayame con curiosidad.

—Sí. Antes de conocerla, yo era una niña muy tímida. No fue hasta que ella me salvó de otras niñas que nos hicimos amigas. Aprendí de ella a ser fuerte y a no dejarme de nadie. Nos metíamos en problemas juntas y lo solucionábamos juntas, reíamos juntas, llorábamos juntas y nos enfadábamos juntas.

Ayame rio sutilmente ante las palabras de Kushina, su voz y su forma de expresarse eran tan relajantes como conmovedores, las oraciones que salían de sus pronunciados labios tenidos de un apagado color carnoso eran escuchadas palabra a palabra, por la joven castaña, quien observa atentamente las facciones del bello rostro de la mujer. Cejas altas arqueadas y pobladas, pintadas del mismo carmesí de su melena, le darían una expresión jovial, de no ser por el azul marino de sus apagados ojos, que le otorgaban a su profunda y penetrante mirada, una melancolía particular. Nariz pequeña y respingada. Pómulos marcados que la decoraba. Labios pronunciados y con el arco superior muy marcado, pintados naturalmente de un color carne exquisito dando una apariencia sensual, pero que transmitían un aire de tristeza por sus comisuras caídas. Si, Ayame no podía dejar de ver y escuchar a aquella cautivadora mujer, observaba con atención como los profundos azules de la carmesí observaban con nostalgia una pantalla invisible que le mostraban aquellas aventuras que vivió en los días de su radiante juventud y que ella narraba con su relajante voz. Mientras la escuchaba, Ayame se preguntaba si ella sería tan hermosa como aquella mujer de expresión casi meditabunda.

—Ayame—Irrumpió una voz femenina desde la puerta de cristal.

—¡Shizune-san! —chilló la castaña, al ver a la pelinegra frente a ellas.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó con alivio Shizune. Una mujer en la cúspide de su juventud, con el cabello corto y lacio hasta el cuello. Piel blanca y bellos ojos oscuros. Portaba un kimono negro de mangas anchas y estampado de flores blancas en toda la parte derecha del torso y parte derecha de la falda, la cual descendía hasta sus rodillas, adicional a eso portaba un Haneri y una faja, ambas de color lila, que hacían un juego perfecto con su vestimenta.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes jovencita.

—Yo le pedí que se quedara —declaró Kushina. —quería que me acompañara en el almuerzo.

—Tendrá que perdonarme Lady Kushina pero-

—Recuerda que no debes ser tan formal conmigo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre. Pero enserio necesito a Ayame. Tenemos invitados.

—¿Invitados? —preguntó con curiosidad la Carmesí.

—Los amigos del Joven Naruto están aquí, parece que traen noticias para él.

—Ya veo.

—¡Vamos niña! —protestó la pelinegra. Ayame se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Gracias por el Almuerzo Lady Kushina! —vociferó la castaña mientras atravesaba la habitación matrimonial. Kushina solo le regaló una leve sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la Mansión, se hallaba una galería rectangular de columnas cilíndricas de seis metros de alto con molduras tradicionales, la galería era rodeada por un amplio corredor de piso de Teka que conectaba con el _Enwaga_ exterior, el cual pasaba junto al extenso y bello jardín, entregando una maravillosa vista desde la Sala, misma que se hallaba en medio de aquella espaciosa galería y un espacio de un metro bajo el nivel del corredor que la rodeaba. El complejo era rodeado de diferentes habitaciones, a excepción del costado con vista a un hermoso jardín, que, en conjunto con los rayos del sol, formaban un hermosa vista de toda la sala. Sin dudas esa sala podría transmitir paz y tranquilidad, de no ser por los estruendosos sonidos, producto de los choques de pies y puños pertenecientes a las figuras que entrenaban en el centro del lugar.

La primera, una jovencita de cabello rosa, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta, dejando ver claramente su bello rostro acorazonado de color crema, en especial, sus grandes y fulminantes, pero a la ves tiernos ojos color esmeralda. De Nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos marcados como su madre. Labios delgados de los lados, pero voluminosos en el centro, coloreados con un natural carmesí. Vestía una camiseta holgada de color claro y un short corto de entrenamiento de color celeste con franjas blancas a los lados, que dejaba ver casi por completo sus deslumbrantes piernas torneadas. La pelirrosa dio una fuerte zancada con su pierna izquierda, para luego, con su pierna derecha lanzar una pata a la cara de su contrincante, el cual bloqueó el golpe. Este chico, un joven de piel crema. Cara de diamante. grandes ojos de un profundo color azul marino llenos de vida, el joven evidentemente había heredado cada una de las facciones del rostro de su madre, lo cual lo hacían un chico hermoso, Pero también había heredado los mechones dorados de su padre, así como su anatomía. Haciendo un joven alto, pero lo que más resaltaba de su rostro, eran unas particulares marcas en sus mejías, mismas que le daban una apariencia felina y sensual, lo que lo hacía irresistible ante los ojos de las mujeres. portaba una camiseta holgada de color naranja y una pantaloneta de entrenamiento completamente negra. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente entrenado, desde sus pantorrillas torneadas, hasta sus impresionantes brazos tonificados.

El combate continuaba, la peli rosa lanzaba poderosos golpes al rubio que, con esfuerzo, los bloqueaba o los esquivaba, en uno de tantos ataques, finalmente la peli rosa logró proporcionarle una patada en el pecho a su oponente, este cayó de espaldas contra la madera del suelo. La chica se abalanzó sobre él, pero este se levantó de un salto, esquivando al instante el golpe que traía con ella y proporcionándole una pata en el estómago, haciendo que cayera de la misma forma que él.

—No dejes que la irá te domine Sakura. —dijo el joven Rubio. Mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Eso intento. —refunfuñó la pelirosa en el suelo, mientras sobaba su estómago.

—Intenta más, —replicó el rubio con cierto tono de burla— no creas que no me he dado cuenta que aun utilizas algo de tu fuerza sobrehumana para atacarme.

—Lo siento Naruto —dijo la joven poniéndose de pie— pero es difícil no enojarme contigo.

—Debes mantener la cabeza fría hermanita. Controla tus emociones.

—Si quieres que lo haga, entonces sé más gentil.

—¿Más gentil? En un combate real, no esperes que tu enemigo sea gentil contigo, Papá lo es porque te consiente mucho.

—Pero este no es un combate real, tonto.

—Si no lo es entonces ¿por qué usas tu fuerza sobrehumana?

—¡Tengo quince tarado! y tu diecisiete, además ¡Soy mujer!

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? Si no controlas tu fuerza, me matarás y te quedarás sin compañero de entrenamiento.

—Si no quieres que eso pase entonces ¡Sé más gentil!... Papá lo era.

—Eso es porque te consiente demasiado.

—¿Celoso?

—¿De qué? Si ahora no se preocupa ni por ti.

—¡Sabes que no es cierto, tiene mucho trabajo!

—Mamá dice lo mismo, pero tanto tú como ella saben que él ya nos ha olvidado.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces!

—¡y tu deja de comportarte cómo una niña!

—¡Idiota! —vociferó Sakura abalanzándose con puño cerrado sobre su hermano. Naruto bloqueó el ataque con sus dos brazos, sin embargo, la enorme fuerza de la pelirrosa lo empujó, haciendo que se deslizara casi un metro.

—¡Controla tus emociones! —exclamó Naruto sonriente, preparándose para el siguiente ataque de su pequeña hermana. Sakura lanzaba patadas y puñetazos que eran evadidas hábilmente por su hermano, lo cual la hacía enfurecer— ¡Mantén la cabeza fría!

—¡Callate! —exclamo la Ojijade, quien intentaba darle. Naruto le asesto un golpe en la pantorrilla haciendo que Sakura cayera al suelo de una manera muy divertida.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuándo la ira te domina? —Dijo el rubio aguantando la risa. Sakura se levantó vertiginosamente continuando la pelea. Naruto mantenía una sonrisa al tiempo que escapaba de los veloces golpes de su hermana, lo cual la irritaba mucho. En uno de tantos ataques, Sakura finalmente logró acertarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Una risilla triunfante se escapó de sus labios al ver a su hermano cubriéndose la ingle con su mano y gimiendo de dolor. Pero su pisca de felicidad le fue arrebatada por un puñetazo que le impacto en las costillas, dejándola sin aire.

—¡Hay! Lo siento ¿Te doli… —La frase burlona del rubio fue rota por un puño que le impacto en el rostro, lo que lo hizo retroceder bruscamente. Sakura se lanzó nuevamente sobre él, al mismo tiempo que este se ponía en guardia— ¡Naruto! —Llamó una voz desde el otro extremo de la habitación, Naruto al intentar visualizar al dueño de dicha voz fue abatido por una fuerte patada que impactó en su pecho haciéndolo rebotar por el piso varios metros, hasta que una columna finalmente lo detuvo. El chico dejo escapar un ahogado gemido mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Al abrir sus Azules ojos, pudo advertir la burlona sonrisa de su mejor amigo Kiba quien estaba parado frente a su cabeza y a la par de su otro amigo Rock-lee.

—¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto si realmente eres el segundo más fuerte de la Aldea —dijo Kiba sarcástico.

—También me alegra verte Kiba —Replicó Naruto levantándose lentamente.

—¡Mi Sakura es cada vez más fuerte! —Exclamó Lee eufórico. La sonrisa triunfante de la pequeña peligrosa cambió a una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Demonios Lee! —dijo Kiba con aire de molestia— con esas palabras hasta a mí me asustas. Sakura dejó escapar una risilla ante las palabras del Inuzuka.

—¡Lo siento Sakura! —exclamó Lee con un gesto avergonzado— No era mi intención incomodarte.

—N-No hay problema Lee

—¿Por qué están aquí? —interrumpió el rubio.

Kiba y lee ser vieron seriamente a los ojos por un momento— Kakashi-sensei ha vuelto —Dijo Lee. El rostro de los hermanos comenzó a reflejar asombro. Sakura caminó hasta donde estaban los chicos.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Naruto.

—Parece que las cosas se complicaron estando allá —replicó el castaño—. Solo un tercio sobrevivió. —¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Y Shino? — Ellos están bien, no te preocupes Naruto, sobrevivieron junto a 8 cazadores especiales ANBU.

—¿Dónde están? —Preguntó Sakura temerosa.

—Están siendo sanados en el Hospital Central —respondió Lee.

—Debemos ir a verlos —dijo Naruto.

—Si —afirmó Sakura.

—Los esperaremos hasta que estén listo para salir —dijo Kiba.

—Bien —dijo Naruto. Él y Sakura emprendieron la marcha hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Kiba y Lee observaron cómo los hermanos se alejaban por un espacioso pasillo.

En el Centro de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, se encontraba el Palacio del Hokage, un imponente complejo de cuatro plantas, con un bello y único estilo arquitectónico qué, al igual que la Mansión Namikase, era el producto de la excelente unión de la arquitectura tradicional y la contemporánea. Al palacio lo rodeaba un enorme jardín, con árboles, estatuas, monumentos, senderos, puente, riachuelos y fuentes distribuidos cuidadosamente con el fin de adornar los alrededores de aquella obra arquitectónica. En el interior del Palacio, se estaba llevando a cabo la Cumbre de los Cinco, en los que eran participes los Cinco Kages. La reunión tenía lugar en una espaciosa habitación redonda sin ventanas y de cielo muy alto. Periodistas tomaban nota desde sus butacas mientras que los camarógrafos iluminaban de cuando en cuando la habitación con los destellos de sus cámaras, todos estaban atentos a las palabras de los cinco personajes sentados en las cinco elegantes y altas cillas que estaban ordenadas de manera concéntrica a la habitación y las cuales eran acompañadas de las sillas de los concejeros.

—Concerniente a los lamentables sucesos ocurridos en el pueblo de Tonika y las investigaciones hechas por la Aldea de las Hojas en colaboración con la Aldea de la Arena —amonestaba un bello hombre adulto de largos cabellos dorados los cuales cubría con un blanco sombrero cuadrado con la inscripción de "Hokage"— , Concluimos que, tanto el genocidio como la incineración total de la aldea fue el resultado de un despiadado acto terrorista efectuado por un enemigo aún desconocido.

—¿Terrorismo? —preguntó escéptico un pequeño anciano de canoso bigote largo, nariz ancha y cabeza calva que cubría con un sombrero parecido al del Hokage.

—Así es Lord Tsuchikage—respondió el Hokage.

—¿La destrucción de Tonika no había sido producto de un conflicto entre aldeas pequeñas? —interrumpió una grave voz al otro lado de la Sala.

—Lord Raikage —interrumpió una segunda voz, esta vez femenina— masacrar y quemar a toda una aldea no es un acto de guerra.

Varios murmullos invadieron por un momento la enorme sala. El Reikage, un hombre maduro con mirada malhumorada, piel morena y cabellera dorada un tanto canosa, Lanzó una mirada inquisidora a la fémina al otro extremo de la sala, una mujer adulta, reconocida por poseer una gran belleza y aún más por su sensual forma de ser y sus atributos físicos, de piel blanca y mirada coqueta la cual escondía brevemente con los mechones bermejos de su hermosa melena, la Mizukage respondió a la pesada expresión del Raikage con una sonrisa inocente.

—Lady Mizukage tiene razón —Interrumpió la voz calmada de un Joven Pelirrojo de piel blanca y ojos turquesa con los parpados ennegrecidos—. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, caballos y ganado, todos fueron asesinados y luego quemados junto con todas sus pertenecías. ni siquiera los peores atentados que se han registrado han sido de carácter tan… extraño.

—¿Extraño cómo? —preguntó la Mizukage.

—Envie un convoy a Mongako, la aldea a donde huyeron los pocos sobrevivientes de Tonika, muchos de ellos aún se encontraban en shock, otros, sufrieron daños psicológicos permanentes, pero los que aun podían pronunciar palabra relataban cosas… extraordinarias. —al terminar de hablar el pelirrojo miró con seriedad al Hokage. Los murmullos se apoderaron del salón nuevamente, al tiempo que los destellos de las cámaras le daban más iluminación al lugar.

—¿Cuáles eran sus testim… —Lo importante ahora es detener a estos individuos —protestó el Hokage— , antes de que vuelvan a actuar.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso Lord Hokage —dijo la Mizukage— pero ¿Cómo planea hacer eso?

—Lord Kazekage y yo hemos ideado un plan el cual quisiéramos discutir con cada uno de ustedes en una sesión privada.

La Mizukage sonrió ante las firmes palabras del Hokage, no solo era un hombre muy guapo, sino también decidido, eso siempre le había atraído de él. La pelirroja hizó un ademán de aceptación con su cabeza decorado con la típica sensualidad de la mujer, el cuál fue respondido de igual manera por el apuesto rubio. Este cruce de fugaces miradas no pasó desapercibido por la Embajadora de la Aldea oculta de las Nubes y esposa del Raikage, quien veía con recelo a la bella pelirroja.

En el hospital de Konoha, conectado al suero y al monitor multiparamétrico, Kakashi, sin camisa y vendado de un brazo reposaba sentado sobre la cama que estaba a cierta distancia de los grandes ventanales con vista hacia los bellos jardines en los que se paseaban los visitantes y algunos pacientes en sillas de ruedas, leía la última versión del _ICHA ICHA tácticas._ El relajante silencio que únicamente era interrumpido por el paulatino sonido del monitor daba un ambiente de perfecta tranquilidad en la que Kakashi se podía sumergir en la literatura erótica de aquel libro. Convirtiéndose en el protagonista del relato más placentero que había leído, creaba en su cabeza las escenas que describían las morbosas líneas de cada página, se sumergía en su propia creación, haciéndole el amor a cada virtuosa fémina que componía el elenco del escrito pero, de cuando en cuando, remplazándolas por un único personaje que le causaba gran morbo hacer suyo, una jovencita de gran hermosura, de adolescentes facciones gráciles, con delicada piel marfileña recubriendo su pequeño cuerpo pudoroso. Esa era la fémina que encantaba haber suya, de la forma en la que el libro le indicaba, a veces haciéndole el amor con toda su ternura y gentileza, suave y lento para no dañar su frágil anatomía, besando y lamiendo lentamente entre los labios vaginales de su amada y provocándole involuntarios gemidos en la cópula. a veces duro y salvaje, tomándola de sus finos cabellos y embistiéndola desde atrás con brusquedad, disfrutando los desgarradores gemidos de la pequeña perdidos entre el placer y el dolor, tomándola fuertemente de su cabecita e introduciéndole su erección hasta lo más profundo de su garganta y llegando al más sabroso orgasmo dentro su boca, al tiempo que aquellos inocentes ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas lo observan con desconcierto y temor mientras que la crema del cetro varonil se desborda por la comisura de sus labios. Si, aquella pequeña había sido suya tantas veces en su imaginación, lo habían hecho de tantas formas, en tantas posiciones, de las más comunes hasta las más deliciosas, esas que en la vida real los llevaría al borde de la locura. Sin duda aquella novela podía convertirlo en todo un sátiro, lo cual le asustaba en los momentos en los que reflexionaba en ello, pero que a la vez disfrutaba, por ser el único e íntimo medio por el cual podía hacerle el amor a aquel fruto prohibido.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó Naruto irrumpiendo en la habitación junto con su hermana y sacando a Kakashi de su mundo onírico— Ni estando herido deja de leer esas novelas.

—Y tampoco se quita la máscara —agregó Sakura

—Qué tal Naruto, Sakura —saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa invisible y serrando el libro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sensei? —preguntó Sakura viendo preocupada a Kakashi

—He tenido días mejores —respondió Kakashi

—Al menos su ironía sigue intacta —dijo Naruto— ¿Cómo están Shino y Shikamaru?

—No mejor que yo, Shikamaru está muy débil debido a varias heridas y el execito uso de Chakra. Shino está igual

—Nos preocupamos mucho por ustedes —Interrumpió Sakura—. Yo… creí lo peor

—¿Y esas flores? —preguntó curioso el Rubio advirtiendo los dos floreros que rosaban sobre una mesita al lado de la cama

—¡Ah! Ino me obsequió las Anemonas. Las Camelias son de Hinata

Naruto sintió una leve presión en su pecho al escuchar el nombre de la última chica. Sakura bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su maestro. Había ido tan deprisa que se le olvidó por completo comprar algo para llevarle.

—Kurenai también vino a verme, y me trajo esto —dijo Kakashi sosteniendo con su mano uno platos con pequeñas sobras de comida—, es muy buena cocinera.

—¡Bien! Los dejo —exclamó Naruto, sorprendiendo a su maestro y produciéndole rubor a su hermanita— Supongo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar. Iré a ver a Shino y Shikamaru —decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Sí? Naruto.

—Me alegra saber que está bien.

—A mí también me alegra—dijo el Peliplata sacándole una sonrisa al Rubio—. Gracias por tu visita Naruto

—Espero se recupere pronto. Nos vemos —dijo cerrando al salir.

La habitación quedó en silencio luego de que la puerta se hubo cerrado, la incomodidad de la situación era acentuada por el tenue sonido exterior que apenas si lograba atravesar los grandes ventanales de la habitación, y los monitores que antes eran sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad, ahora daban inquietud a la circunstancia. La pequeña Sakura fingía observar los bellos jardines del hospital, evitando la incesante mirada de su maestro. Finalmente decidió ponerle fin a aquella mirada enfrentándola, sin embargo, al ver que aquellos oscuros ojos no se inmutaban regaló al peliplata una tímida sonrisa.

—Siéntate Sakura —dijo Kakashi plácidamente, cómo si aquel momento de incomodidad nunca existió.

Sakura obedeció a su maestro tomando una silla cercana y sentándose al lado de la cama. Estaba vez fue Kakashi el que desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia los ventanales. Sakura aprovechó este momento para observarlo, advirtió la venda en todo su brazo derecho, pero más aún, se distrajo contemplando su torso desnudo, entrenado y marcado, lo cual le traía recuerdo que en ocasiones deseaba jamás haber vivido. Pero una cosa era segura, no podía dejar de ver aquel cuerpo fuerte y varonil que reposaba tranquilamente frente a ella, por más que lo intentaba sus ojos no podían quitarle la mirada de encima al escultural cuerpo de Kakashi.

—Saber de la misión ¿cierto? —dijo Kakashi volteando a ver y sacando a la Oji-jade de su trance

—Bueno… y-yo… —No te preocupes —interrumpió Kakashi tomando de la mano a Sakura y haciendo que esta se ruborizara—, después de todo se los prometí

—Lo sé Sensei. Es solo que no quiero que piense que vine a verlo por eso

—Se que no es así —dijo el peliplata acariciando la mano de su alumna y viéndola directamente a los ojos. Sakura no aguantó la profunda mirada de su maestro y bajó su mirada con sus mejillas bastante ruborizadas, cosa que Kakakshi no pasó por alto.

—Kiba dijo que muchos murieron ¿Es cierto eso?

—Si, fue una masacre, algo que espero olvidar algún día —Sakura advirtió como los negros ojos de Kakashi veía a la nada mientras habla, cómo si aquellos recuerdos reencarnaran frente al nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió.

—No tiene por qué contármelo ahora Kakashi-sensei —dijo Sakura con una compasiva sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Kakashi— . Por ahora, concéntrense en recuperarse.

El peliplata reflejó una leve alegría en sus ojos. Los inocentes ojos de su alumna por primera vez, desde aquel fatal error, lo veían sin pudor. Eso lo hacía feliz, nuevamente la mirada de sus ojos le era correspondida.

—Gracias por las flores Hinata —expresó Shino desde la cama.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti Shino —replicó Hinata sentada a su lado, regalándole una cautivadora sonrisa a su amigo.

Hinata, una bella muchacha de piel perlina y cabello negro como la turmalina cortado a la altura de sus hombros. Grandes ojos color perla y delgados labios rosa. De esbelta figura y senos voluptuosos que cabría con un Kimono corto tenido de color hueso con collar plateado y debajo un Haneri lila. Mangas holgadas con puños del mismo color que el collar, al igual que las orillas de la falda.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste Hinata —declaró Kiba recostado en el ventanal frente a la cama— . No creí que te tomaras la molestia de venir.

—Shino es mi amigo —dijo Hinata, tomando la débil mano de su excompañero al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia Kiba—, al igual que tú

—No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos juntos los tres —dijo Shino nostálgico

—Yo tampoco —afirmó Hinata

—Todo cambió desde la guerra —dijo Kiba observando los jardines—, todos cambiamos.

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio por unos instantes. Kiba observaba a unos niños que jugaban por los jardines, Shino veía al techo y Hinata al suelo.

—Chicos —irrumpió una voz desde la puerta. Los tres personajes en la habitación dirigieron sus ojos hacia el emisor de dicha voz, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con Naruto Namikaze. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en gran manera al ver al Rubio entrar a la habitación, y este a su vez no podía dejar de verla a medida que se acercaba. El corazón de ambos se aceleró, Kiba y Shino dejaron de existir por un momento y los sonidos más mínimos desaparecieron, solo eran ellos dos contemplándose después de mucho tiempo sin verse. No obstante, Hinata fue la primera en salir de la hipnosis, desviando su mirada abruptamente y con desdén. Una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto al ver la indiferencia con la que Hinata lo había ignorado.

—¡Finalmente llegas! —proclamó Kiba librando a su mejor amigo y a su amiga de aquel poco agradable momento— Shino ya estaba triste creyendo que no lo visitarías

—¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! —negó Shino molesto.

—No estés triste Shino —dijo Naruto divertido mientras se acercaba a su amigo herido—, ya estoy aquí.

—¿Tú también Naruto? —reclamó Shino rendido.

—Creo que es hora de irme —dijo Hinata levantándose de su silla

—Quédate Hinata —le instó Naruto—. Yo… no estaré mucho tiempo

—Debo irme —sentenció Hinata—. La reunión del consejo comenzará pronto. Adios Shino. Espero te recuperes pronto. Si puedo te visitaré mañana.

—Gracias Hinata… y cuídate.

—Nos vemos Kiba —dijo regalándole una sonrisa al castaño, para luego ver al rubio, quien hizo un gesto esperanzador— Adiós Naruto

—Adios —respondió Naruto dolido por la indiferencia con la que Hinata se despidió.

Al cerrarse la puerta. La habitación fue nuevamente invadida por el silencio, aunque esta vez fue muy breve.

—A cambiado mucho —dijo Shino observando la puerta— ¿no creen?

—Si —afirmó Naruto a un triste —En un instante pasó de ser una niña tímida a convertirse en toda una mujer—dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

—A pasado por muchas cosas —expresó Shino. Naruto solo guardó silencio.

—Despreciada por su clan desde pequeña. Sin talento aparente. Estuvo cerca de morir dos veces, y luego… su padre asesinado antes sus ojos por el desgraciado de Sasuke Uchiha —Naruto sintió dolor en su ser, al escuchar a Kiba hablar de esa forma—. Pero mírala ahora. Tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros y líder del Clan Hyūga.

—Parece que le gusta tu cabello —dijo la bella mujer sentada frente a la cama donde reposa Shikamaru, quien cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña niña bebe, la cual jugueteaba con los largos mechones sueltos de la cabellera del chico.

—Eso parece —contestó Shikamaru sin apartar la mirada de la dulce niña— ¡No! Espera no te comas mi pelo

—Es muy traviesa ¿no crees? —dijo la madre entre risas

—Lo es —replicó Shikamaru regalándole una sonrisa a la niña

—Kurenai-sensei… —Sabes que no tienes que tratarme así

—Lo sé… pero… Mirai… me recuerda mucho a Azuma-sensei

—Si… a mí también. Creo que por eso es que la amo tanto, ella es mi tesoro más preciado

—En aquel momento… —Shikamaru acarició el rostro de la niña— Cuándo estuve cerca de morir, pensé en mi madre, en mi padre… y en ustedes.

—P… Pa… Papá —pronunció la niña mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Shikamaru, este quedó helado por un momento, viendo fijamente a los ojos atentos de la pequeña Mirai. Por un breve lapso de tiempo Shikamaru contempló en los ojos de la niña aquel acto traidor que había cometido, ese acto depravado que a veces le perseguía por las noches y no lo dejaba capturar el sueño

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada la madre de la criatura

—L-Lo siento —respondió Shikamaru volviendo a la realidad—, es solo que… me duele la cabeza

—Entiendo... bueno… creo que… será mejor que me vaya para que puedas descansar

Kurenai tomó a su hija de los brazos de Shikamaru y se dirigió a la puerta en donde se detuvo por un momento —Espero te gusté lo que te preparé

—Seguro está delicioso —respondió el azabache sonriente

—vendré a verte mañana. espero te recuperes pronto

—Yo también lo espero

Kurenai rio ante las últimas palabras de Shikamaru. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero afuera se topó con unos penetrantes ojos Turquesa. Kurenia se inmutó ante la intensa mirada de la joven, un poco más alta, frente a ella. Expresión seria, casi inquisidora, pero de innegable belleza. Cabello bañado en oro, recogido en 4 coletas rebeldes, dándole rudeza a su presentación, a pesar de eso, el gesto de la rubia era no muy diferente a la de Kurenai, la cual solo bajó la mirada, abrazó fuertemente a su hija y prosiguió presurosa su camino por el pasillo que la llevará a la salida. Mientras tanto, la chica, solo observó por un momento y con cierto desdén el rumbo de la madre, antes de entra a la habitación.

Adentro, se encontró con un consternado Shikamaru, quien observó atentamente cada movimiento de la rubia, observó cuándo se acercó a la cama, cuándo tomó la silla que antes estuvo ocupada por Kurenai y sentó en ella, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos de él. El silenció dominó la habitación por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos hablo por ese lapsó de tiempo, simplemente se veían a los ojos, él desconcertado y misterioso, ella seria y un tanto indiferente. Quizás esperaban a que uno de los dos abriera la conversación, o simplemente les era difícil comunicarse.

—Te ves terrible —declaró la rubia rompiendo el silencio. Shikamaru rio en lo bajo.

—Me siento terrible —fue su respuesta—. No sabía que estuvieras en la aldea

—Llegamos ayer en la tarde. Es por la Cumbre Anual de los Kages

—Claro… olvidé que se llevaría a cabo en la aldea

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno… tú ya lo dijiste ¿no?

—Si… una pregunta estúpida

—Me sorprendiste Temari. No creí que… —¿Viniera a verte?... No, no lo iba a hacer, pero me enteré de que te habían ingresado aquí, por eso vine

—Aun así, gracias —Shikamaru vio a Temari por un momento, sin qué esta se rindiera ante la mirada del pelinegro. A pesar de la frialdad tallada permanentemente en el rostro de Shikamaru, este ahora la miraba con una aurora de agradecimiento, casi sumisa.

—¿Tendrás secuelas o daños permanente?

—No, por suerte. Pero Lady Tsunade me dijo que posiblemente tendría mareos y malestar por unas semanas.

—Es es una buena noticia

—Si

—¿Tu madre ya lo sabe? —Fue la primera en saberlo. Estaba esperando en la recepción cuándo me ingresaron. La hubieras visto, hizo todo un drama

—Es lo normal, eres su hijo, aunque me sorprende no verla aquí

—Estuvo aquí hasta que le dijeron que saliera porque me harían unos exámenes, dijo que volvería más tarde —Shikamaru volteó de nuevo hacia los ventanales, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Temari también observó por un tiempo los jardines

—Y tú… ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien… algo cansada

—La diplomacia siempre me pareció aburrida y tediosa

—Lo es… Es un fastidio —declaró Temari con aire divertido, a lo que Shikamaru correspondió con una pequeña risilla, no obstante, luego de unos segundos la expresión introspectiva volvió a su rostro, cosa que Temari advirtió inmediatamente.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó preocupada

—Si —replicó él a secas, evitando la mirada de Temari

—¿Seguro?

—Si

—Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, puedes decírmelo

—No hay nada de que hablar —dijo Shikamaru con desdén, frase que impactó en el pecho de Temari.

—Escuche que la mayoría de los hombres murieron —dijo Temari— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Eso es confidencial —replicó Shikamaru volteando hacia los ventanales

—¡¿Confidencial?! La noticia se está esparciendo por toda la aldea

—Aun así, no puedo decirte —exclamó Shikamaru volteando a ver a Temari

—¿No confías en mí? —No es eso, lo sabes

—Entonces dímelo —¡¿Viniste a verme o a interrogarme?! —Temari arrogó una mirada inquisidora al azabache, este solo la veía con cierta molesta, los labios de Temari suplicaban por vociferar muchas cosas, pero las palabras en su boca eran reprimidas por el sentimiento de compasión hacia Shikamaru, seguramente se encontraba fastidiado por todo lo que había pasado, o al menos de eso se quería convencer ella. Pero eso no la detuvo a soltar unas cuantas palabras. —No sé por qué me sigo preocupando por ti —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Fue un error haber venido.

Shikamaru solo observó sin mediar palabras, cómo una molesta Temari cruzaba la puerta. No intentó convencerla de quedarse, tampoco intentó disculparse, quiso hacerlo, pero si aquello implicarba que ella lo siguiera interrogando, entonces había tomado la decisión correcta, aunque eso significara alejarla más de su lado.

Más tarde, los Kages, a excepción del Hokage, se hallaban reunidos en la Sala Norte del Palacio, un amplio espació con hermosas vistas hacia los jardines por medio de los altos ventanales, que eran atravesados por el naranja del ocaso, el cual contrastaba los colores de los sofás, mesas y demás muebles. La sala constaba de tres juegos diferentes de Sala, los cuales estaban ubicados en diferentes lugares de la planta, posicionados entre los distingos juegos de mesa, siendo el juego con sofás más lardos, donde se encontraban platicando los Kages y su subordinada, a excepción del Kazekage y sus hermanos, quienes estaban tomando algo en la barra.

—Sirveme más Kankuro —dijo Temari extendiendo con su mano el vaso vacío

—¿Qué soy? ¿un maldito tabernero? —refunfuñó su hermano quien estaba al otro lado de la barra

—Ni siquiera me estás sirviendo licor —replicó Temari— es solo un maldito batido

—Claro —dijo Kankuro tomando de mala gana el vaso y preparando otro batido

—Dime que te pasa —dijo la voz tranquila de Gaara a su hermana

—No pasa nada

—Es Shikamaru ¿cierto?

Temari suspiró —si —respondió rendida

—¿Te hizo algo?

—No en realidad

—¿Entonces?

—Es solo que… bueno, es un idiota —Aquí tienes tu maldito batido —interrumpió Kankuro con voz cansada y colocando el vaso frente a Temari

—gracias —respondió Temari tomando el vaso y viéndolo fijamente

—¿Le preguntaste algo acerca de lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Kankuro

—Si, pero no me dijo nada

—Espero que aclaren las cosas rápido. Mucha gente ya a comenzando a hablar

—¿A qué te refieres Kankuro? —preguntó Gaara

—Ya saben, primero; la masacre en Tonika, y luego esto

—¿Estás insinuando que fueron los responsables? —cuestionó Temari molesta

—Yo no. —respondió Kankuro encogiendo se de hombros—. Las personas. Lo digo porque me preocupa, y debería preocuparles a ustedes también

—Es cierto —dijo Gaara— después de todo, nosotros colaboramos con La Hoja en la investigación

—Los demás Kages pueden usar eso para ultrajarnos —opinó Temari

—Hablaré con el Hokage —dijo Gaara— el me dirá la verdad. No permitiré que se deshonre el nombre de nuestra aldea, ni tampoco el de nuestros aliados.

Temari tomó la mano de Gaara y frotándola con las suyas, le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su hermano menor. Gaara le devolvió el gesto, aunque su permanente expresión apática prevalecía en dicho gesto, la verdad es que, desde la última guerra, su sonrisa se había vuelto más sincera.

Kankuro quitó rápidamente su mirada de aquella escena. A pesar de haber aceptado y apoyado la decisión de ambos, aún tenía mucho por digerir.

—A día de hoy no comprendo cómo es que ese pequeñajo pudo convertirse en Kazekage —dijo con desprecio el Tsuchikage mientras veía la barra a lo lejos y tomaba un trago de licor

—El calor del desierto a afectado el cerebro de los aldeanos —dijo el Raikage, recostado en el sofá con las manos detrás de la nuca y piernas estiradas sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro

—¿El calor? —preguntó escéptica la bella Mizukage— No lo creo Lord Raikage. Todos hemos visitado la Aldea de la Arena, y todos podemos dar testimonio de que, aunque extraño, el ambiente de la Aldea es muy agradable

Varios de los guardias y consejeros sentados en los sofás contuvieron su risa, incluyendo a los del Raikage. Este solo vio con desprecio la Carmesí, quien le regaló otra mirada inocente.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —interrumpió el viejo Tsuchikage—. Mírenlo, es tan solo un mocoso

—En su defensa —dijo la pelirroja— Es muy maduro para su corta edad, y muy atractivo

—Parece que le atrae mucho —dijo el Raikage burlonamente— no sabía que le gustaban los niños

—Los niños no —respondió la Carmesí— me gustan los hombres con cerebro. Pero si hay alguien que me atrae, ese es Minato Namikaze

La esposa del Raikage. Una hermosa mujer de piel marfileña y facciones finas. Ojos azules como el mar. Hermoso cabello ensangrentado, el cual estaba recogido en dos moños, con flequillo en la frente. Conocida por ser la Embajadora de su aldea y por ser considerada, junto con su hermana, de las mujeres más hermosas de todas. Había estado muy callada durante toda la reunión, no obstante, las últimas palabras de la Mizukage le habían causado mucha molestia y celos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Carmesí.

—Por desgracia para muchas de nosotras —prosiguió la Mizukage, viendo a la molesta Embajadora y fingiendo tristeza—, él ya es un hombre casado

La mujer no pudo resistir más aquellas burlas e indirectas, quizás porque lo que la Mizukage le trataba de decir, era cierto, y que se mofara de su secreto, le hacía hervir la sangre

—Tendrán que disculparme Lores —dijo la embajadora poniéndose de pie— pero me retiro

—¿Tan pronto? —le preguntó sonriente la Mizukage, cosa que la enfadó aún más— Si apenas estamos comenzando

—Lady Mizukage tiene razón —dijo el viejo Tsuchikage— tenemos mucho de que hablar y aún queda mucho licor por beber.

—Quédate Mito —agregó secamente su esposo, el Raikage

—Necesito aire fresco

—Está anocheciendo. Que te acompañe un guardaespaldas

—Puedo cuidarme sola. Gracias —dijo Mito con molesta antes de atravesar el enorme salón y abandonarlo.

—¡Qué Mujer! —rio el Tsuchikage

—A veces no la entiendo —comentó resignado el Raikage

—Lo mismo me pasaba con mi difunta esposa. Jamás la comprendí al cien por ciento. Las mujeres son todo un misterio

—Y eso mismo es lo que nos hace irresistibles —interrumpió la Mizukage— Es por eso que muchos hombres, por más que se esfuercen, jamás logran olvida a ciertas mujeres. Porque nunca lograron abrirlas, simplemente rascaron la superficie y al final, solo saborearon una pequeña parte del manjar

—Bueno… —replicó el Tsuchikage— Déjeme decirle que, durante mis ochenta años de vida, he conocido a muchas mujeres que… bueno, no se complican tanto la vida.

Dicha frase incomodó mucho a Kurotsuchi, quien era nieta del anciano y estaba sentada a su lado, junto con su amigo y guardaespaldas del Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi.

—Quizás en el aspecto carnal —replicó la Mizukage— Pero yo hablo de los sentimientos

—Los mismos sentimientos que les causan dolor —dijo el Raikage— Es otra razón por la que ustedes las mujeres son tan reservadas. Son de corazón frágil, y cuándo finalmente se abren, lo entregan todo, y tiene la mala virtud de ser… demasiado fieles

—Aun no me decido si es una virtud, o un defecto, pero sin duda nos hace muy vulnerables.

—He conocido muchas mujeres que han sido fácilmente engañadas —Interrumpió el Tsuchikage— ¿Qué responde usted a eso? —Yo creo que —interrumpió el Raikage—, las mujeres difíciles, nacen de ese tipo de engaños

—Eso es muy interesante —dijo la Carmesí—. Sin embargo, creo que esa también es otra cosa que nos diferencia de los hombres

—¿y qué es? —preguntó el Tsuchikage con desdén.

—Qué nosotras aprendemos. Aprendemos de los engaños y decepción, por lo tanto, somos más difíciles de conquistar y de engañar.

—Eso es ofensivo —comentó resentido el anciano

—Pero es la verdad. El gran defecto de los hombres es que pueden llegar a ser muy abiertos, lo cual, a su vez, los hace manipulables. Una mujer con experiencia, no necesita más de una hora de conversación para saber todo acerca de un hombre, un par de insinuaciones para calentarlos, y eso se debe a que tienen la mala costumbre de ser repetitivos y predecibles. Repiten las mismas técnicas de cortejo, no se preocupan por estudiar a su chica y son muy superficiales. Por todo esto, un hombre puede pasar días cortejando a una mujer sin posibilidad de éxito, mientras que nosotras solo necesitamos una sesión de sexo para tenerlos a nuestros pies.

El salón quedó en silencio por varios segundos, lo único que se escuchaba eran las lejanas voces de los tres hermanos que platicaban en la barra y los débiles sonidos del exterior. El Tsuchikga pensaba en lo mal que los había dejado, nuevamente, la Carmesí, frente a sus subordinados, sin dudas era una mujer sin reparo al hablar y para su desgracia, demasiado honesta.

El Raikage quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, las elocuentes palabras de la Mizukage, le habían quedado grabadas en la memoria.

La conversación prosiguió luego de un breve momento, esta vez, tocando temas de me menor peso, para aliviar la tensión e incomodidad que se había formado e incluyendo también, la opinión de los subordinados. Los diálogos se tornaron cada vez más relajados y alegres, incluso los de la coqueta Mizukage, quién con su gran sarcasmo y sentido del humor fue el centro de atención de la reunión. A pesar de eso, el licor fue surtiendo efecto en cada uno de los presentes, afectando tanto su habla, como sus argumentos, a excepción de la Carmesí, a quien no le gustaba embriagarse y se retiró cuándo, tanto el Reikage, cómo el Tsuchikage, ya no podían articular una oración coherente.

En la noche. Naruto, Sakura y Madre, se hallaban cenando en una elegante y espaciosa mesa de madera, con asientos para muchas personas. Ubicada, paralelamente, al lado de los altos ventanales con vista hacia el amplio y elegante jardín, iluminado únicamente por la blanca luz de la luna y la luz que escapaba del gran comedor, jardín que rodeaba una pequeña laguna de agua cristalina y fondo de rocas, en el centro de esta, surgía un alto Sauce, cuyas ramas se extendían hasta los extremos de la laguna y qué, de cuando en cuando, dejaba caer sus hojas sobre el agua.

La incompleta familia comía sus alimentos exquisitamente preparados por Teuchi, el padre de Ayame. Estando Kushina en un extremo, y los hermanos en ambos costados junto a ella. Algo que les gustaba a los Namikaze, pero que a la vez odiaban, era lo silenciosa que podía ser la mansión, en especial por las noches, cuándo los criados y demás sirvientes, concluían la mayoría de sus labores. Y en ese preciso instante, aquella mudez se les hacía agobiante. Cada uno concentrado, o fingiendo estar concentrado en su cena. Kushina por su parte, de cuando en cuando levantaba su mirada para ver si sus dos hijos se alimentaban debidamente, e involuntariamente, o eso quería pensar, sus marinos ojos se dirigían hacía su hijo varón, a quién en varias ocasiones, desde que comenzó la cena, había sorprendido mirándola. Incluso viéndole el pecho. Cosa que le provocaba sensaciones que solo podía describir cómo incomodas. Posiblemente esas miradas por parte de su hijo eran culpa suya, después de todo a la Carmesí le incomodaba vestir con más de dos prendas. A menudo solía estar con Yukatas y Kimonos cortos, debido a su afición por lo tradicional, mismo que regularmente llevaba muy abiertos del pecho por cuestiones de temperatura corporal, dejando un poco a la vista el espacio entre sus pechos, algo que siempre le valía reclamos por parte de su hija, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no usaba, o más bien detestaba usar sostén. Cualquier vestidura que Kushina usaba, siempre debía ser ligera, y hacia uso del _Haori_ solo cuándo la ocasión o el clima lo ameritaba, y por su gusto por lo holgado. Kushina volvió a sorprender a Naruto lanzando fugaces miradas a su pecho y sin percatarse de que había sido descubierto. Los ostentosos e impúdicos senos de su madre, le habían anulado todo sentido de discreción. No hacía poco desde que sus sentimientos hacia su ella habían iniciado un proceso de mutación, afectando también la percepción que tenía de ella. Eso le aterraba en sobremanera ¡¿Cómo podía ver a su madre de esa forma?! ¡¿Cuál podría ser la estúpida razón por la que el natural rechazo sexual entre parientes se había anulado en él? El claro recuerdo en su cabeza, de un sueño lascivo, que involucraba a su sagrada progenitora, solo empeoraba las cosas. Años atrás, jamás hubiera visto a la mujer que le dio la vida, con ojos que no fueron los de un hijo, mucho menos se hubiera a atrevido a verle los senos de manera tan prolongada, de hecho, cuando por error, su mirada se cruzaba con ellos, inmediatamente quitaba su vista con rechazo. Ya la había visto desnuda antes. A veces, entrando sin avisar a su recamara y sorprendiéndola vistiéndose, y otras, siendo ella la que se mostraba desnuda a él sin pudor alguno. Al recordar aquellas imágenes, sentía vergüenza y malestar en su alma. No obstante, ahora, estás se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, saliendo a relucir con frecuencia, y a pesar de que la vergüenza y el asco por si mismo lo invadían al instante, el lado retorcido y degenerado de su ser, que había nacido de forma desconocida, lo impulsaba a recordar y contemplar la desnudes de su madre.

Naruto continuaba lanzando pequeños vistazos al busto de Kushina, por más asqueroso que se sintiera, no podía dejar de verlo, tenía que verlo. De la nada, una manó grácil, se interpuso entre él y la vista que contemplaba, mano que unió un poco más, el cuello del Kimono. Naruto levantó automáticamente su mirada. Una ráfaga ardiente sacudió su cara, al ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su madre, quién fingía estar concentrada en su plato. Quedó paralizado. Bajo la mirada inmediatamente, sin saber a dónde ver. Su madre lo había descubierto ¿Qué estaría pensando de él? ¿Qué significaba la sonrisa en sus labios?

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Sakura, levantándose con pesadez

—Sakura querida. No terminaste tu plato —dijo su madre

—No tenía apetito —replicó indiferente—. Voy a dormir. Hasta mañana

—Duerme bien —respondió Kushina, al tiempo que Sakura ingresaba al pasillo

Luego de que la figura de Sakura se hubo desvanecido por completo, tiempo en el que madre e hijo no se dirigieron palabra, Kushina se dispuso a encarar a su hijo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó

—No lo sé —respondió el Rubio después de engullir un trozo de carne y sin levantar la cabeza

—¿No lo sabes?

—No me ha querido decir

—Y a ti… ¿Qué te sucede?

Naruto paró la labor de sus dientes por un instante, luego, masticó rápidamente y tragó.

—¿A qué… te refieres?

—Tú también estás raro

—¿Raro?

—Si. Lo sé porque… ni siquiera me diriges la mirada

Naruto volteó a ver a su madre casi instintivamente, como si el recordatorio fuese una orden, y el no obedecerla, desatara su ira. Era eran los ojos sumisos de un hijo contra los preocupados ojos de una madre. Kushina tomó la tersa mano de su hijo que estaba más cercana a la de ella, acto que lo sobresaltó, haciendo que el corazón del chico bombera con fuerza.

—Es por lo de Kakashi —preguntó la Carmesí— ¿Cierto?

El corazón del rubio paró su frenesí ante las palabras de la mujer. No obstante, los latidos aun no regresaban a su ritmo normal. Evidentemente su madre no quería tocar el tema ¡Fue un idiota al creer que ella fuera capaz de humillarlo de esa forma!

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Naruto intranquilo

—Noticias como esas, se propagan rápidamente

—Es cierto

—¿Cómo están ellos?

—Verás… Kakashi está débil, pero se repondrá pronto. Shino y Shikamaru estarán recibiendo tratamiento especial, para acelerar su recuperación

—Ya veo… Espero, sanen pronto

—Yo también

—Ya entiendo tu preocupación. Al fin y al cabo, son tus amigos, y tu maestro

Esta última oración quedó sin respuesta. Naruto quitó la mirada de su madre, observando el jardín con cierta tristeza

—Cariño —dijo Kushina, llamando nuevamente la atención de su hijo— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Los pechos de Kushina regresaron a la mente de Naruto ¿Sería posible que después de todo, ella decidiera afrontar el tema? ¡No! Imposible. Su madre no podía ser tan cruel

—No —respondió temerosamente Naruto

—¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar su madre

—Si —dijo Naruto con cierta firmesa

Ante aquella respuesta, la Carmesí tomó su poca y bebió de ella lo poco que quedaba, dejando solo un sorbo.

—Estoy llena —fueron sus joviales palabras, al tiempo que dejaba su asiento. Se acercó a Naruto, el cual casi por instinto se alejó levemente. Inclinándose y tomando la cabeza de su hijo con ambas manos, depositó un tierno beso en su frente acariciando sus dorados cabellos. Naruto se ruborizó de sobremanera, al tener frente a sus ojos, y tan de cerca, los grandes senos de su madre. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el beso y aquella libidinosa vista, eran demasiado para él. El tiempo se había hecho más lento, al menos en su mente. Cuando aquel acto maternal, si es qué así se le podía llamar, finalmente llegó a su fin, Kushina observó a su hijo, muy de cerca, por unos instantes, acariciando sus, ahora rosadas mejillas, con ambas manos. —Termina tu carne hijo —fue lo único que le dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo— Hasta mañana. Duerme bien. Te amo —concluyó antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Las últimas palabras dichas por la Carmesí, rebotaron por varios segundos en la mente de Naruto ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! ¿Qué fue todo aquello? Naruto alejó el plato, coloco ambos brazos sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su frente con ambas manos comenzó a intentar calmarse. Tantos besos, tantas carisias, tantas miradas viernes, pero nunca había despertado en las tantas emociones, aquella muestra de afecto maternal, había sido diferente, no sabía qué, pero lo sabía. La forma de besarlo, la forma en que lo vio, la forma en la que la que sus largos y finos dedos acariciaban sus mejillas, todo aquello, tubo algo. Naruto entró en gran angustia cuándo bajó su mano hasta su regazo, sintiendo lo que su madre había despertado en su cuerpo.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Había sido un largo día, también cansado, y a Lord Hokage, aun le quedaban varias horas de papeleo. Era otra noche de trabajo, otra noche de desvelo, otra noche sin sus hijos, otra noche sin esposa. Una de esas noches que ya eran parte de su rutina, pero a las que después de tantos años, aun no se acostumbraba. Solo, en su oficina, invadida por un permanente silencio qué, cuando en cuando, era interrumpido por el cando de un grillo cercano, o el sonido lejano producido por los pasos de trabajadores que se quedaban haciendo horas extras. Cuando su vista y manos se cansaban, y sus oídos se hallaban agobiados por el insoportable silencio, giraba su silla hacia los ventanales que tenía a sus espaldas, y desde ahí, contemplaba los extensos jardines, apenas iluminados por la tenue luz de los faroles. Otras veces, observa en la lejanía, la luz de las ventanas en la garita de entra y las distintas torres centinelas que componían e iluminaban el muro perimetral. Se preguntaba qué era de aquello hombres qué, al igual que él, pasaban la noche en vela ¿Qué hacían o pensaban, para matar el aburrimiento? ¿Tenían familia? Y si fuera así ¿La extrañarían tanto cómo el a la suya? ¿Qué tanto odiaban su trabajo? ¿Se rendirían en algún momento? Lo mismo se preguntaba con los que patrullaban por los jardines con sus linternas, qué desde su silla, se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas. También, cuando ere más de media noche, solía ver más allá del muro, a los distintos lugares que aún permanecían abiertos, preguntándose, qué tipo de actividades se llevaban a cabo a esas horas de la madrugada. Esas eran las pequeñas distracciones qué el Hokage se podía dar el lujo de tener en esas frías noches, desde su espaciosa y desolada oficina.

El Hokage continuaba sellando y firmando distintos papeles en medio del insufrible silencio. De repente, la puerta corrediza doble, se abrió. El hombre dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, advirtiendo a la figura femenina qué, entró y se sentó frente a él. Ante dicha acción, el Rubió solo volvió su vista hacia los papeles que llenaba con su pluma, sin prestarle mayor importancia a la mujer del otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Tú también me ignoraras? —le reclamó la fémina

—¿Qué quieres Mito? —preguntó pesadamente el Hokage sin apartar la vista de su labor

—Un poco de compañía —replicó Mito con tono pesado

—¿Y tu esposo el Raikage?

—Seguramente ebrio en algún lugar, fornicando con alguna de sus secretarias

—¿A eso viniste? ¿A contarme tus problemas matrimoniales?

—No, Minato. Vine a verte

—¿Para qué?

—¿Qué no puedo ver a mi cuñado?

—Cuándo estoy ocupado… no

—Deberías descansar un poco

—Y tu deberías estar en la cama

—¿Al lado de un ebrio infiel? No gracias

—Entonces, has algo al respecto

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Divorciarme?

—No es una mala idea

—Vine aquí para hablar, no para que me reprendas

—Entonces, deja de quejarte

—Está bien, lo haré ¡Podrías dejar, por un momento, esos malditos documentos!

Minato levantó su vista hacia el rostro de la Carmesí, el cual estaba a punto de quebrarse. Luego de verla por unos segundos, deposito su pluma sobre el frasco de tinta y apartó las hojas en las que escribía, Se recostó sobre su silla, observando a su cuñada. Mito podía ser arrogante, prepotente y una manipuladora, pero el simple hecho de ser la gemela de su amada Kushina, lo hacía débil ante sus caprichos. Mito no poseía aquella maravillosa expresión melancólica de su hermana, mucho menos la profundidad y templanza de los ojos de Kushina, en su lugar, sus ojos desbordaban vanidad y lascivia, siendo dueña de una expresión indiferente y calculadora. Quizás lo único en aquella gemela se asemejaban, en cuando a comportamiento se refiere, era en sus refinados modos de expresarse. Pese a todo esto, el parecido físico eran tantán descarado qué, verla sonreír era ver sonreír a su esposa, verla enojada era ver enojada a su esposa, y en ese preciso momento, ver sus quebrantados ojos era como ver su a amaba mujer al borde de la desesperación, algo que Minato no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Mito? —preguntó Minato seriamente

—Ya te lo dije Minato —replicó Mito—, quería verte. Saber cómo estás —Pues estoy muy ocupado, como puedes ver

—Lo sé… Pero no me refiero a eso

—Explícate entonces

—Quiero saber si estás bien. Estás tan solo en esta oficina. Te desvelas casi a diario, me preocupo por ti, Minato

—¿Te preocupas por mí? Deberías preocuparte por tu matrimonio

—Sabes que eso no me importa

—Si. Dudo que haya algo que te importe, además del dinero

—Me importas tú

—Después de todos los problemas que me has ocasionado, me cuesta creer en lo que dices

—Siempre te has mostrado escéptico sobre mis sentimientos por ti

—Eso es por qué tú te lo has ganado

—¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar eso? —preguntó Mito denotando interés

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —sentenció el Hokage

—¿Pensar qué Minato? —volvió a preguntar la Carmesí, levantándose de su silla con una sonrisa

—Se a dónde quieres llegar —dijo Minato evadiendo la mirada de Mito—. No va a funcionar

—Nunca ha funcionado, querido —replicó Mito de forma seductora, sentándose sobre la mesa— ¿Qué te preocupa ahora?

Minato comenzó a preocuparse, temía a que esta vez, si funcionara. Veía para todos lados, intentando distraer su mirada con algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera el firme trasero de su cuñada presionado contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Será… Será mejor que te vayas —dijo débilmente

—¿Estás seguro que quieres eso? —preguntó la Carmesí

—Si. Vete

—¿Por quieres que me vaya?

—Esto no es correcto. Estás casado. Yo estoy casado

—Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo, Lord Hokage

—Aun no

—¿Aun no? ¿A qué te refieres con "Aun no"?

—¡Olvida lo que dije ¿quieres?! —exclamó Minato, levantándose de su silla y parándose frente al ventanal, de espaldas a la mujer, quien hizo una mueca al verse rechazada por el rubio.

—Ya entiendo —dijo ella, reincorporándose y caminando hacia donde estaba él— No pasara nada esta noche, a menos de que tú lo permitas

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —replicó Minato, viendo hacia los jardines

—Pero lo dijiste —fue la respuesta de Mito, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Lord Hokage con sus brazos

—No hagas esto —suplicó Minato

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó la Carmesí, denotando ignorancia, y acurrucándose en su espalda— Solo te estoy abrazando, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿o sí?

—Hablo enserio Mito —exclamó Minato, estando cada vez más al borde del abismo, gracias a las lascivas carisias de su cuñada.

—Olvidémonos de todo por un momento —propuso Mito con lujuria, agarrando el prominente abultamiento en el pantalón de su cuñado. —¡Es suficiente! —prorrumpió Minato, zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Mito, quien quedó consternada ante aquella actitud violenta.

—Vete —continuó el Hokage— Ahora —sin siquiera verla a los ojos.

El sufrimiento y el despecho se vieron dibujados en las finas facciones de la mujer, quien sin pronunciar palabra abandonó la habitación, dejando tras de sí un fuerte portazo.

Cuando la habitación volvió a quedar en estado desértico, Minato se dejó caer en su silla, tomó papeles y pluma, y se propuso a continuar con sus responsabilidades. Por desgracia, su mente y su cuerpo estaban demasiado aturdidos cómo para escribir algo con sentido. Era evidente qué, aquella escena lo iba a acompañar por el resto de la noche.

Unos pocos minutos habían pasado desde que la Embajadora de la Nube hubiese dejado el despacho de Lord Hokage. Caminando por los pasillos que la llevarían a su dormitorio y con la única compañía del sonido provocado por el caminar de sus tacones, Mito secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y parpados, esforzándose por cesar su llanto. Minato nunca la había tratado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuándo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Su esposo, ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? ¿Acaso era una señal de que definitivamente lo había perdido, o fue tan solo un acto desesperado para no caer en la tentación? Quizás aquello, solo fue un pequeño precio a pagar para finalmente estar con él, Minato Namikaze, su primer y único amor, el hombre que le fue robado. No obstante, aquello no le impedía estar furiosa con él. Había recibido peores tratos por parte de su marido incluso en sus peores borracheras, pero ninguno de esos insultos la habían lastimado tanto. Solo el hecho de que fuese su amado Minato, el que lo había hecho, le causan gran dolor, pero también gran rencor ¿Cómo se había atrevido a menospreciarla de esa forma tan burda? Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, después de tanto buenos tratos, tantas insinuaciones, tantas suplicas, tantos afecto y amor, después tantos esfuerzos gastados solo para estar unos momentos con él ¿Esto era lo que ganaba? ¡No! El Lord Hokage, Minato Namikaze pagaría por aquella ofensa, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Luego de que la Carmesí hubo secado su última lagrima, en la lejanilla de aquel desolado pacillo, advirtió a una figura femenina, caminando en dirección contraria a la de ella. A medida que esta se acercaba, Mito comenzó a reconocerla. Se trataba de Samui, una de las guardias de su esposo y poseedora de prominentes pechos, de los cuales se habla mucho. De melena dorada, que había sido cortada, simétricamente, hasta su barbilla, con flequillo recto, que terminaba arriba de sus cejas, enmarcando perfectamente su bello rostro, cabello que parecía estar acomodándose, junto con su Kimono.

Cuando sus caminos finalmente se cruzaron, la Kunoichi dejó su arreglo personal para regalarle una reverencia a su embajadora, la cual solo pasó de largo sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Samui —Llamó Mito, deteniéndose a secas

—¿Si mi Lady? —dijo la Kunoichi volviéndose

—¿Ya llegó mi esposo nuestra habitación?

—Si, mi Lady —respondió Samui con su típica expresión seria—, yo misma lo escolte.

—Imagino que estaba tan ebrio, que no podía caminar por si mismo

—No, mi Lady —difirió Samui—. De hecho, podía caminar perfectamente

—¡Oh! ya veo —pronunció Mito denotando sorpresa—. Entonces… ¿por qué hueles a alcohol?

Los ojos de la Kunoichi se abrieron ligeramente, al escuchar esa pregunta

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —continuó la Carmesí

—No, mi Lady —No mientas. Sabes perfectamente qué, como guardaespaldas de Lord Raikage, jamás debes encontrarte en estado de ebriedad

—Lo sé perfectamente, mi La… —¿Estuviste bebiendo?

—No, mi Lady

Luego de aquella firme respuesta por parte de la Kunoichi, ambas mujeres se vieron mutuamente, si pronunciar palabras, sin rendirse ante la mirada de la otra. Mito sonrió inocentemente ante los ojos serios de Samui.

—¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó la Carmesí, poniendo nerviosa a la Kunoichi

—¿Disculpe? —replicó Samui, intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Eres sorda niña? Pregunto; sí se divirtieron.

—Lo siento mi Lady, pero no sé de qué me habla.

—Mentira. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

—Mi Lady, no entiendo lo que me…

Una violenta bofetada impacto el rostro de Samui, volteándolo bruscamente, y haciéndola retroceder un paso. La Kunoichi se reincorporó rápidamente, aterrada y despeinada, cubriendo su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, zorra —sentenció Mito—, y aun así, te atreves a mentirme.

Samui intentaba calmar sus latidos y respiración, al tiempo que también intentaba controlar su ira.

—Déjame ver tu mejilla —ordenó Mito, a lo qué la Kunoichi obedeció de mala gana y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Mira nada más lo roja que se ha puesto —sé mofó Mito—. Tienes una piel muy delicada, para ser una Konoichi.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Mito dejó de sonreír y lanzó una mirada inquisidora a Samui.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? —continuó— ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua para no saber lo que hacen?

—No mi Lad…

Otro bofetón sacudió el rostro de Samui. Mito la tomó violentamente del cabello y la obligó a encararla muy de cerca. El rostro de Samui se había llenado de irá, misma que intentaba controlar.

—¿Qué pasa niña? —continuó Mito— ¿No te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? Apuesto a que, si fuera él, lo estarías disfrutando ¿no? Después de todo, eso es lo que más le gusta, y de seguro a ti te encanta ¿verdad? Que te tome violentamente del cabello, cómo lo hago ahora, mientras te penetra. Que te pegue en las nalgas, hasta dejártelas del mismo color que tu mejilla ¿No es así, Perra? —decía Mito, observando la mirada encolerizada e impotente de Samui— Apuesto que su pene se pierde entre esas ubres que tienes por senos, después de todo ese es su fetiche ¿no? ¿Cuántas veces habrá acabado en tu pecho? Ya imagino tu ridícula cara cuándo lo hace.

La respiración de Samui era cada vez más fuerte, la impotencia del momento, el poder hacer nada para defenderse, toda aquella cólera reprimida provocó que sus ojos se rindieran ante las lágrimas. lo que era aún más humillante, puesto que eso provocó una satisfactoria sonrisa en su agresora.

—¿En serio creíste que me engañabas? ¿Qué nunca me daría cuenta que te acuestas con esposo? —continuó Mito, agarrando cada vez más fuerte la cabellera de su víctima— La única razón por la que aun conservas tu puesto, es por qué yo hacía lo he querido ¿Me entiendes? —dijo, acercando su rostro al de Samui— Recuerda eso la próxima es que tengas su pene en tu boca.

Finalmente, Samui se vio liberada del agarre de la Carmesí, quien, sin agregar comentario alguno, continuó su camino, dejando a la Kunoichi al borde del llanto, en medio del desolado pasillo. No entendía por que había humillado de esa forma a Samui, desde hace mucho sabía con quiénes se acostaba su esposo, cosa que lo importaba un comino, su amor por había quedado en el olvido desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Cuál era la razón entonces? ¿Acaso había descargado en la Konoichi su ira provocada por el rechazo de Minato? ¿Fue un acto celos posesivos? ¿O quizás fue el deseo de haber saber a aquella mujerzuela lo insignificante que era? Fuera cual fuera el motiva de aquella acción, una cosa era segura. Ahora se sentía mejor.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, encontró a su marido tendido en la cama, completamente dormido y apestando a alcohol. Observó por un tiempo, en la oscuridad, el cuerpo inerte de su esposo. Luego, ingresó a al vestidor, en donde se despojó de sus prendas, en medio del silencio, recordando a Minato, a la chica, a la puta de Mei Terumi. Vestida solamente con un vestido lila, de tirantes, el cual caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y tomando un libro, se metió a la cama y cubrió su regazo con las sabanas. Vio por unos instantes al borracho que estaba a su lado derecho, después volteo a hacia su izquierda, para contemplar los extensos jardines del palacio, iluminados por la luna, tiempo después, abrió el libro en la página en donde se había quedado la noche anterior y comenzó su lectura.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dio inició a su lectura nocturna, acompañada únicamente por su lampara de noche, no obstante, sus pensamientos no la dejaban sumergirse en la fascinante historia de la novela. Cerró el libro, dirigiendo su vista hacia enfrente, encontrándose con el espacioso y extenso balcón en el que había mantenido una placida conversación con la curiosa Ayame por la tarde. Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Al ver más allá, contempló las lejanas luces, que escapaban por las ventanas de los edificios de la Aldea. contempló la Luna por un momento, tan hermosa como siempre. Observó su cama, encontrándose sola, como casi todas las noches. A su mente regresó lo ocurrido en la cena, en especial, la imagen de su hijo, la Carmesí cerró los ojos, y en la oscuridad recordó aquellos deseosos ojos marinos contemplando sus senos. Al abrir los ojos, dejó escapar un leve suspiro ¿Qué había sido aquella mirada? ¿Qué significaba? Se preguntaba mientras recorría con sus dedos el escote de su vestido de dormir. Bajo su vista hasta sus senos, los examino por un momento. Siempre había estado orgullosa de ellos, a la altura y proporción adecuada, grandes, pero no desbordantes, separados a una distancia correcta, y levantados naturalmente. No había hombre de se resistiera a verlos. A excepción de su hijo, o por lo menos hasta el momento de esa extraña cena. ¿Con que ojos la veía su hijo ahora como para verle los pechos de esa manera? Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, e inmediatamente su pecho se llenó de angustia, ¡¿qué diablos estaba pensando?! Mas bien ¿Qué estaba sintiendo?

Continuará…


	2. CAPÍTULO 02 - DEPLORO

Lust

CAPÍTULO 02

" _Deploro_ _"_

 _«¿Dónde diablos estoy?»_ se preguntaba en medió de la espesa oscuridad, no sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía por medió de su tacto qué, se encontraba amordazada y atada a una silla. Su cuerpo débil por la falta de alimento y su mente cansado por todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Desde que fue capturada junto con Jūgo, lo único que recibió fueron los toqueteos de los Ninjas que la encerraron dentro de una sucia celda, apenas equipada con una vieja cama y un mugriento retrete. Estaba sola y débil ¿Qué era lo que Vania a continuación?

Una columna de luz impactó en su cara, e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, debido a la intensidad de esta. Había sido la puerta de la habitación, que fue abierta por la figura de un hombre alto e imponente, mismo qué, presionando el interruptor cerca de la puerta, encendió un sucio bombillo que colgaba en medio de la habitación y que disparaba una tenue luz que apenas la iluminaba.

—Buenos días Karin —saludó el hombre—. Ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto?

Karin se llenó de terror al ver a su oscuro alrededor, hasta donde alcanza ver, advirtió varias mesas con todo tipo de instrumentos metálicos y punzantes sobre ellas, desde herramientas comunes, pasando por el típico armamento ninja, hasta las cosas más sofisticas, casi diseñadas específicamente para la tortura, o eso aparentaban. Todos aquellos instrumentos en sádicos, en mesas, en las cuatro paredes, incluso colgando en el techo. La aterrada Carmesí, se acudía con fuerza, intentando, inútilmente, librarse de aquella silla.

El hombre tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Karin, esta dejó de moverse de repente, y solo observó, con pánico en sus ojos, a su posible verdugo. Un hombre mayor, de rostro intimidante atravesado por dos feas cicatrices. Llevaba un pañuelo negro que cubría su cabeza y un gastado abrigo negro qué, parada, caía hasta sus rodillas.

—Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino —dijo perezosamente—, y voy a interrogarte.

El hombre se reincorporó nuevamente y comenzó a caminar

—Escucha —continuó, mientras caminaba a su alrededor—. Necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que sabes, absolutamente todo. Ubicaciones, experimentos, planes, aliados, todo ¿Entiendes?

El Ninja se paró frente a una de las mesas y comenzó de examinar con sus manos, una de las herramientas, mientras continuaba su discurso.

—Para eso estas aquí. Por eso… estoy aquí

El hombre regresó a su asiento. Contempló, por un momento, los aterrados ojos de su prisionera.

—No quiero lastimarte —continuó—, por eso voy a darte un lapso de un minuto para que decidas hablar, si tu decisión es no hacerlo, comenzare a trabajar.

Ibiki desató el trapo que actuaba como mordaza, liberando unos cuantos jadeos de la boca de Karin.

—Corre tiempo —sentenció.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Karin, una batalla se desató en su cabeza. Cada segundo desperdiciado significaba estar más cerca del dolor y la agonía, y no quería eso, sus sentidos no lo querían, pero si lo hacía, traicionaría a Lord Orochimaru, y más aún, a su amado Sasuke Uchiha ¡No! No podía traicionarlo, había luchado mucho tiempo por su amor, y finalmente, aquella noche, lo había conseguido. Sasuke le había hecho el amor como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, tomó su virginidad, fue el mejor momento de su vida ¡¿Cómo podía traicionarlo?! Era el hombre perfecto, el único hombre que la amó, el hombre que amaba, el hombre que revolucionaria al mundo. La traición no era una opción, no después de todo lo que habían trabajado. Y si eso significaba permanecer en el infierno, entonces lo afrontaría, pero no traicionaría a Sasuke.

—Tiempo —declaró el Morino.

Karin levanto su rostro con determinación y miró directamente a los ojos del hombre

—No traicionaré a mi Sa… —un violento bofetón arrebató las palabras de la boca de Karin, provocándole un gemido seco al instante.

—Tu tiempo se terminó —sentenció Ibiki, apuntándole con su dedo. Karin quedó atónita, en parte por el fuerte golpe. El terror volvió a invadirla, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y la idea de hablar volvió a su cabeza por unos segundos.

—Esto es lo que pasará, niña —dijo Ibiki, reincorporándose y colocando su abrigo en un enorme gancho que colgaba del techo— A partir de ahora comenzaré a trabajar en ti, estas sesiones estarán fragmentadas en rondas, la primera ronda durará un minuto, luego, tendrás un lapso de diez segundos para hablar. La siguiente ronda durará dos minutos, tendrás otra oportunidad, la otra durará tres, la siguiente 4 y así sucesivamente, hasta que se cumpla una hora ¿Quedó claro? mueve la cabeza si entendiste. Bien. —Ibiki se encaminó hasta una de las mesas y ahí, comenzó examinar con sus manos, varias herramientas punzantes— Si usas las oportunidades de hablar, para insultar o escupir, se cancelará el tiempo y se prolongará la duración de la siguiente ronda, y como consecuencias, las demás rondas se verán prolongadas, así que te sugiera que no desaproveches tus tiempos.

Ikibi volvió a tomar asiento frente a la aterrada Karin, esta vez con una especie de picahielos en la mano izquierda y un martillo oxidado en la mano derecha. El corazón de la Carmesí comenzó a bombear con fuerza, no podía suplicarle, lo único que podía hacer era implorarle misericordia, con sus ojos, al indiferente rostro de su torturador.

—He hecho esto por muchos años—continuó Ibiki—. Sé cuando alguien miente y cuando dice la verdad, esto no acabará hasta que yo lo decida, hasta que sepa que me has dicho todo lo que sabes. Así que te sugiero que te apresures.

El Hombre soltó sus herramientas por un momento, para amordazar nuevamente a Karin. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la chica, y el pánico invadió todo su cuerpo. Con llanto, suplicaba piedad al hombre, cuya frialdad tatuada en su rostro era tal, que provocaba un frenesí en su palpito. Una sutil mirada del Morino avisó a Karin que el tiempo había llegado, el infierno se desataría en aquella oscura habitación. Jadeos bruscos escapaban de la boca amordazada de la chica, al punto que parecía que su pecho estallaría en cualquier momento. Una última plegaría fue lanzada por los ojos de Karin, al instante que su torturado levanto el picahielos y arremetió contra ella.

El tenue eco de un desgarrador gemido rebotó por las paredes de un desolado pasillo, llegando hasta los oídos de un joven barrendero que pasaba por ahí, quien luego de observar la horrible puerta al otro extremo del pasillo, hizo una mueca miedosa y continuó con sus labores.

Al otro lado de la aldea, en una parte de las muchas manzanas que componían el Cementerio General de la Hoja, se estaba dando inicio a un entierro. Esa mañana, por alguna razón, en plena primavera, el cielo se encontraba gris y el viento soplaba fuerte, arrancando varias hojas de los diferentes arboles esparcidos por todo el cementerio. Un gran número de féretros con la bandera de la Hoja y la frase _"Voluntad de Fuego"_ , eran cargados a través de un camino de baldosas de piedra gris, qué a su vez, se hallaba rodeado por la gran multitud, vestida de luto, que observa el recorrido. Algunas cámaras se alzaban por encima de la multitud, provocando, por momentos, fuertes destellos, y disgustando a muchos.

Naruto, con pantalón negro, camisa gris oscuro, estilo Kimono, y Bata negra que caía hasta sus muslos, observa, entre la multitud, los distintos comportamientos. muchos se desahogan con el llanto, otros en los brazos de su pareja, incluso algunos niños abrazan a su madre con lágrimas entre escapando de sus ojos. No obstante, también había quienes, tanto niños como adultos, actuaban de manera indiferente ante la ceremonia.

 _«¿a cuántos realmente les importa esto?»_ se preguntaba, a medida que observaba las expresiones de muchos.

Entre un grupo muy distinguido entre la multitud, el Ojiazul advirtió a Hinata Hyūga, vestida con un elegante _Mofuku,_ observando en primera fila, el paso del féretro de su primo Neji Hyūga, féretro qué, además de la Bandera de la aldea, portaba el estandarte de los Hyūga. Naruto miró a Hinata por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que era observada. Hinata vio a Naruto con ojos tristes, cosa que él lamentaba, al no estar a su lado. La vio hasta que ella finalmente quito su mirada de él y no volvió a mirarlo por el resto del recorrido de los féretros.

Tiempo después, cuando los cinco Kages, y sus respectivos consejeros, finalmente se hayan sentados en sima de una elegante tarima, frente a la multitud, que a su vez se encontraba sentada frente a los más de veinte ataúdes, custodiados por más de treinta Shinobis. El Hokage, el cual, junto a su familia, se encontraban en medio de los cinco, fue el primero en subir al pulpito.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…, para despedir…, para lamentar…, pero sobre todo…, para agradecer y honrar, a cada uno de los hombres que dieron su vida sirviendo a nuestra aldea.

Mientras el discurso de su padre continuaba, Naruto contemplaba el féretro en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Neji. El remordimiento y la culpabilidad invadieron su corazón al recordar la muerte de su amigo. No podía evitar sentir dolor al recordar cómo Neji se sacrificó por él. Lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de su rostro, intentó secarlas con sus dedos antes de que se hiciera evidente, pero ya era muy tarde. Una pequeña mano acarició la de él, al girar su vista, Naruto se encontró con los compasivos, ojos Jade de su hermana, que lo veía con una sonrisa triste, el Ojiazul le devolvió el gesto, al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la apretaba levemente.

A pesar de haber perdido ante su hija, Kushina veía con ternura la manera que en la pequeña Sakura reconfortaba a su hermano.

Luego de que los cinco Kages, y otras personas más, hubieron discursado, y los fallecidos hubieron sido enterrados, cuando la mayoría de las personas y periodistas se marcharon y la ceremonia finalmente llegara a su fin. Hizashi Hyūga, un hombre alto y apuesto. Piel parda. Melena negra que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y apagados ojos Byakugan. Depositaba cuidadosamente una corona de flores, frente a la lápida de la tumba de su hijo, mientras que hojas lila, caían de la mano de su sobrina, Hinata, alrededor de la tumba decorada con varios ramos de flores y rosas. Un tercer personaje los acompañaba, se trataba del Padre de Hizashi y abuelo de Hinata. Un hombre mayor. Ojos cansados. Piel arrugada y melena canosa. Dueño de un gesto neutral ante aquella lapida.

Una segunda corona de flores, aunque esta era más pequeña, fue depositada por una mano desconocida.

—Naruto —dijo Hizashi en lo bajo, sorprendido, al igual que su sobrina.

—Señor Hizashi. Lady Hinata. Lord Hyuga. Nuevamente, les doy mis condolencias.

—Gracias hijo —respondió agradecido Hizashi—, pero sabes que no era necesario.

—Lo es para mí. Fue por mí qué él… —Mi hijo murió por la aldea —dijo Hizashi colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiazul—, y estoy feliz de que por fin haya regresado a mí.

—Yo también lo estoy —respondió Naruto, con una triste sonrisa.

—Es hora de irnos —declaró el Anciano Hyūga, dándose la vuelta y yéndose sin despedirse.

—Nos vemos Naruto —dijo Hizashi marchándose.

—Adiós Naru… —Espera Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero hablar contigo

—¿Hablar? ¿de qué?

—De nosotros

—¿No ves que acabo de enterrar a mi primo?

—Lo sé, pero… necesito saberlo

—¿Saber qué?

—Saber por qué terminamos

—Ya lo sabes

—Lo siento, pero, aquella explicación no me la creo

—Pues es la única explicación que existe.

—No. Sé qué hay algo más, algo que no me quieres decir

—No hay nada más, Naruto, no hay nada que decir. Yo ya no te amo. Supéralo, por favor.

—¡Hinata! —irrumpió el llamado de una joven fémina que se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Si, Hanabi? —respondió Hinata.

—¡Ah! Hola Naruto —saludó Hanabi cortésmente, percatándose de la presencia del rubio.

—Hola Hanabi —saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó la joven a su hermana.

—Si —respondió Hinata a secas—. Adiós Naruto —dijo marchándose.

—Adiós Naruto —se despidió Hanabi

—Adiós Hanabi —respondió Naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

Cuando finalmente se halló solo, su expresión cambió a una de sufrimiento. Las palabras de Hinata había impactado, como navajas, en su pecho. Luego de contemplar por unos instantes la tumba de su compañero Hyūga, se marchó en silencio.

Al otro lado del cementerio, frente a una lápida alta, con la inscripción en vertical de; "Jiraiya Namikaze, el Galante", se encontraba Minato Namikaze, depositando una corona de flores.

—Siento no visitarte a menudo —dijo—. He estado muy ocupado últimamente… Ahora sé porque rechazaste el puesto de Hokage.

Minato miró la lápida por unos instantes. Advirtió los tres ramos de flores que estaban junto a su corona. Uno era de Cerezos, otro de flores varias y al ultima de flores lilas. Minato sonrió.

—Parece que soy el último de los cuatro en visitarte —dijo sonriente—, Padre.

—Un hombre único —dijo una voz femenina desde atrás.

—Sin dudas —respondió Minato levantándose al ver a Lady Mizukage detrás suya.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él —dijo la carmesí—, pero lo vi un par de veces, y escuche muchas historias.

—Seguramente hubiera intentado seducirla —dijo Minato sonriente.

—-De eso no hay duda —respondió la Mizukage con su involuntaria sensualidad—. Me hubiera gustado verlo, seguramente era muy bueno en eso. Las mujeres parecían amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Siempre tuvo debilidad por las mujeres, por eso nunca se casó.

—Algunos nacen para ser libres, Lord Hokage.

—No tiene que tratarme con tanta formalidad. Minato, está bien.

—Bien, Minato, llámame Mei…, Mei Terumī.

Parada frente a un árbol a la distancia, Mito Uzumaki veía con recelo a Mei, quien cada se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Minato.

—Usted se parece mucho a su padre, Minato —dijo Mei.

—Mi hijo piensa que soy una mala versión de él.

—Su hijo tiene mucha razón

—¿Disculpe?

—No me malinterprete Minato, usted es tan atractivo como su padre —dijo la carmesí, despertando el rubor en las mejillas del Hokage—, pero el espíritu aventurero y seductor que observé en su padre las pocas veces que lo vi, están muertos en usted.

—Usted misma lo ha dicho. Algunos, como mi Padre, nacen para ser libres, pero otros, como yo, nacen para ayudar.

—La pregunta es, ¿para qué nació usted? Veo en sus ojos muchos pesar, Minato —dijo Mei, acercándose al alto hombre—. Como los ojos de un león enjaulado, esperando ser liberado algún día, para liberar todas sus pasiones.

—Es usted muy perspicaz —dijo Minato con desconcierto en su voz.

—Lo describo lo que veo, Minato

—Y… ¿Eso es lo que ve en mí?

—Eso es lo que muestra su encantador rostro —dijo con Mei estando bastante cerca de Minato—. Muchas veces nos cuesta aceptar que necesitamos ayuda.

—¿Cree que necesito ayuda?

—Creo que usted necesita liberar tensión —dijo coqueta Mei, colocando su palma en el pecho de Minato, cosa que enfureció a la lejana Mito.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó una voz muy conocida para Minato.

Mei automáticamente quitó su mano de Minato y retrocedió dos pasos.

—Kushina —dijo Minato sorprendido.

—Lady Kushina —saludó sonriente la Mizukage, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza—, es un placer verla de nuevo.

—El placer es mío, Lady Mizukage —respondió Kushina con un ademán.

—¿Qué sucede Amor? —preguntó Minato.

—Sakura y Naruto ya se van, al igual que yo. Queríamos saber si vendrás con nosotros.

—Ahora no puedo Kushina, aún tengo algunos asuntos que atender —Una expresión entre el dolor y la tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Kushina—, pero posiblemente llegue a cenar.

—Bien —dijo Kushina— entonces…, no los interrumpo más. —No lo hacía, Lady Kushina.

—Fue un gusto verla Lady Mizukage —El placer fue todo mio, Lady Kushina.

Kushina se acercó a su esposo y lo besó de modo no tan elegante. La Mizukage observó aquella escena, escondiendo su disgusto. Kushina besando a Minato con cierta pasión, mientras acariciaba su pecho sus dos manos, y Minato acariciaba su espalda. Durante el beso, Kushina abrió los ojos por unos segundos, Mei quitó la mirada inmediatamente, al encontrarse con la profunda mirada de la carmesí.

—Espero verte esta noche —dijo Kushina cortando el beso y regalándole una tierna mirada a su esposo.

—Te prometo que lo haré —dijo Minato enamorado.

Luego de acariciar la mejilla de su esposo, Kushina se dio la vuelta y comenzó a marcharse

—Te amo —declaró Minato

—Y yo ti —replicó Kushina a la distancia.

En la tarde, Sakura, Kushina y Naruto fueron invitados a almorzar por la Lider del Clan Inuzuka y mejor amiga de Kushina, Tsume Inuzuka. Se trataba de una mujer de bellas facciones, pero a la vez fuertes. Cara cuadra, rodeada de rebeldes cabellos castaños que caían hasta su mentón. Penetrantes ojos felinos, con pupilas en forma de aguja, y piel parda. Al igual que sus hijos, poseía dos marcas borgoñas en forma de colmillo en ambas mejillas, dándole un aire salvaje a su fuerte carácter. También poseedora de un virtuoso cuerpo.

—¡Vamos Kiba, dame la salsa! —exclamaba la molesta Inuzuka mientras atendía la estufa— ¡La necesito!

—Aquí esta —respondió Kiba, de mala gana, entregándole el recipiente con salsa a su madre.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Viértela!

Los Namikaze observaban, desde el comedor, con vista al jardín, la divertida discusión madre e hijo que se desataba en la cocina.

Hanna, una hermosa chica de melena castaña que recogía en una coleta baja. Grandes ojos negros y las características marcas de su Clan. Colocaba los platos en la mesa.

—¿Habrá un día que no discutan? —dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Aunque no lo creas, los hay —replicó Hanna divertida.

—¡Tengo un hijo tonto! —Exclamó Furiosa Tsume.

—¿Ahora que pasa? —respondió Kiba molesto.

—¡Te dije que le echaras sal a las verduras!

—Pero lo hice.

—Pruébalo —mandó Tsume, tomando con unos palillos, un pedacito de zanahoria, e introduciéndolo en la boca a su hijo. Kiba, inmediatamente el pedazo de zanahoria.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Kiba asqueado, limpiando su boca con la mano.

—¡Lo qué echaste fue azúcar!

—¡¿Azucar?! —preguntó sorprendido Kiba, tomando un frasco de vidrio— ¡Pero si eche de este frasco!

—¡Es el frasco de azúcar!

—Entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el de sal?!

—¡Es este! —profirió la Inuzuka, sosteniendo otro frasco de vidrio

—¡Pero si se ven completamente igual!

—¡No. Al de sal, le hice una marca con mi labial! ¡Mira! —Tsume sostuvo el frasco frente al rostro de su hijo, mostrándole la marca.

—Está bien. Está bien. Se me olvidó.

—¡¿Se te olvido?! ¡Ahora tengo que preparar eso plato de nuevo, niño inútil!

En la oficina, Minato se encontraba leyendo unos expedientes, cuando fue interrumpido por una de las secretarias.

—Lord Hokage, Lord Kazekage está aquí, y quiere verlo.

—Que pase por favor, y gracias por el aviso.

Un minuto después de que la muchacha se hubo retirado, Gaara entró por la puerta.

—Lord Hokage —saludó el pelirrojo.

—Lord Kazekage —saludó Minato—. Por favor, tome asiente.

Luego de que Garra se sentó, el silenció perduró por un tiempo.

—Quería hablar sobre la extraña misión que intentaban cumplir los hombres que enterraron hoy —pronunció el joven.

—Sabía que, tarde o temprano, me preguntaría.

—Solo quiero aclarar las cosas. Cuando las respuestas no salen a la luz, las personas empiezan a especular.

—Lo sé, eh escuchado lo que se habla.

—Algunas personas, muy importantes, están vinculando esto con lo sucedido en Tonika.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Ahora la sabe.

—Es descabellado pensar que la Hoja masacró a una aldea aleada.

—De hecho, no lo es. Hasta donde sé, Tonika quería independizarse del país del fuego, además, según tengo entendido, la relación entre usted y el líder de aquella aldea, era algo inestable.

—Eso es cierto, pero, ¿qué ganaría yo, destruyéndola?

—Esa pregunta no les interesa a los que quieren hundirlo.

—Tal parece que, al fin y al cabo, no podré mantener esto confidencial.

—Es lo mejor, después de todo, esto también me afecta.

—Tiene razón

—Entonces…, ¿me contará la verdad?

—Si —respondió Minato con resignación, reclinándose en su silla.

En el gran comedor, iluminado naturalmente por la luz que entraba por los ventanales, ambas madres conversaban placenteramente sobre su juventud, mientras eran escuchadas por sus hijos.

—¿Recuerdas a este chico…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Te invitó a cenar y era muy tímido.

—¡Por Kami, Kushina! —respondió Tsume— ¿Crees que recuerdo a todo el idiota sin personalidad que me invitaron a cenar?

—Sé que no —respondió Kushina divertida—, pero este en especial, era bastante tímido, casi no hablaba.

—¿Quién? ¿Tetsu?

—Si, Tetsu

—Él era todo un galán —dijo Tsume suspirando, y comiendo un pedazo de carne—. Lástima que fuera un antisocial, de hecho, me sorprendió que tuviera el valor para invitarme a cenar.

Las risillas se escucharon por toda la mesa, en especial las de las jovencitas.

—Créanme —prosiguió la carmesí—, si no le preguntaba alguna estupidez, él hubiera sido capaz de pasar el resto de la velada ¡callado!

Las risas volvieron a inundar la habitación.

—Fue tu peor cita, según recuerdo —comentó la Kushina, devorando un pedazo de carne.

—No —replicó la castaña— Mi peor cita fue con el idiota que se quiso propasar conmigo ¿lo recuerdas?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Sakura curiosa.

—Quería obligarme a acostarme con él —respondió despreocupada Tsume, provocando el rubor en todos los presentes, y haciendo que Naruto se atragantara.

—¡Mamá! —le reclamó Kiba

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tsume confundida.

—Siga por favor —suplicó Sakura.

—Se llamaba Satoshi, y eran tan divertido —dijo Tsume nostálgica—, Fue una romántica velada en su casa, hasta que me di cuenta que intentaba embriagarme. Comencé a inventar cualquier excusa para marcharme, y él intentaba desesperadamente convencerme de quedarme —todos estaban atentos a las palabras de la castaña—. Entonces comenzó a acercarse, me tomó de la cintura e intentó besarme, pero lo empujé de inmediato. No le di un puñetazo solo porque me gustaba mucho. Fue cuando intentó quitarme la ropa a la fuerza.

—Maldita sea —musitó Kiba en lo bajo, tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza, provocando la risa en su amigo ojiazul.

—Entonces perdí la paciencia y le di una paliza —concluyó la madre Inuzuka.

Los hermanos Namikaze rieron ante el final de aquella historia, mientras que Hana y su hermano, apenados, trataban de terminar su plato.

—Tuve que ir a sacarla del Edificio de la Policía Militar, al día siguiente —rio Kushina.

—Los vecinos llamarón a los ineptos de la Policía Militar, y ellos me encarcelaron toda una noche

—Recuerdo que me contaste como intentaste seducir al guardia para que te liberara.

—Si —replicó Tsume con una mueca— Y resulta que el guardia inútil, prefería la compañía de un hombre.

Todos en la mesa rieron, a excepción de Kiba.

—Fue una lástima —continuó Tsume— Era un guardia tan apuesto. Aunque era de esperarse, después de todo era un Uchiha.

Sakura se inmutó ante las últimas palabras de la castaña, cosa que su madre y hermano, notaron de inmediato.

—Era un clan con hombres y mujeres bellas. Es muy triste lo que les sucedió. Masacrados por uno de los suyos.

El ambiente del lugar cambió completamente, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera Kushina. Solo esperaban a que la Castaña opinará nuevamente.

—¿Recuerdas a Mikoto Uchiha? —le preguntó Tsume a su amiga, quien se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre.

—Si —respondió Kushina—. La madre de Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

—Y nuestra amiga —sentenció Tsume enseriada— No se merecía morir de esa forma tan horrible, asesinada por su propio hijo.

Las duras palabras de la Inuzuka, se clavaban como dardos en el pecho de la pequeña pelirosa, causándole un pesar que intentaba disimular. Naruto, por su parte, guardaba silencio.

—Mikoto no se merecía engendrar a esas dos escorias.

—Gracias por la comida —interrumpió Sakura con una falsa sonrisa, alejando levemente su plato— La cena estuvo deliciosa. Iré a tomar un poco de aire —concluyó, dejando su asiento y saliendo al jardín por la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Un incómodo silencio inundó a las dos familias, por unos instantes.

—Dime…, Naruto —continuó la castaña— ¿cómo están Hinata y tú?

Naruto dejó de masticar por un momento, poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

—Nosotros… terminamos hace un mes —respondió luego de tragar, provocando la sorpresa en el rostro de la Inuzuka, y la incomodidad en el de Kushina.

—Qué mal —comentó Tsume indiferente, llevándose un pedazo de verdura a su boca. Naruto rio ante la reacción tan desdeñosa de la Inuzuka.

—Mamá, no seas tan fría —dijo Hana.

—No pasa nada —dijo Naruto.

—Tú no te preocupes, Naruto —dijo Tsume—, ya encontraras a alguien que te ama realmente. Solo tómalo con calma, y diviértete con tus amigos ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿diecisiete? Eres muy joven como para estar sufriendo por amor, o complicándote la vida. Sé que suena tonto decirte esto después de lo que pasaste en la guerra, pero lo que trato de decir es que aproveches cada minuto para intentar ser feliz, porque no sabemos hasta cuando durara esta paz. —Tsume masticó y engulló un poco de arroz— Además, eres muy popular entre las jovencitas de la Aldea, incluso en el clan se habla mucho de ti. No creo que tu soltería dure demasiado.

—Tsume, creo que…, Naruto debería darse un tiempo para sí mismo —dijo Kushina sonriendo.

—¿Son celos los que detecto? —preguntó Tsume divertida, haciendo como si olfateaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —protestó una apenada Kushina, con las mejillas encendidas— ¡Claro que no!

Naruto se ruborizó de sobremanera, y escondió la cara, mientras que Kiba y Hana reían en lo bajo

—Tranquila Kushina, tranquila, solo fue una pregunta —se excusó Tsume fingiendo ignorancia—. Sería completamente normal que fueras celosa, es tu hijo ¿no? Incluso yo me he sentido celosa con Kiba

—Ya basta Mamá —reclamó Kiba avergonzado, al tiempo que su hermana reía.

—¡No me reclames Kiba! —protestó Tsume— Tú también eres celoso conmigo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó Kiba.

Naruto rio al ver la nueva discusión que se había generado entre ambos Inuzuka. El rubor en sus mejillas se había esfumado y su vergüenza, desaparecido. Giró la mirada hacia su madre, quien, cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano, le quitó inmediatamente la mirada de encima, poniendose aún más roja. Naruto se halló sorprendido al ver que aquella expresión, calmada e inmaculada de su madre, se encontraba corrompida por enrojecimiento de su piel. Kushina lanzó fugaces vistazos para verificar si su hijo aun la miraba. Al ver que así era, el calor en su cara, aumentaba.

—No me veas hijo —dijo Kushina escondiendo su rostro.

Naruto se ruborizó al instante, y quitó la mirada rápidamente. La familia Inuzuka rio ante aquella escena. Naruto giró a ver a su madre nuevamente, en el mismo instante que ella hacia lo mismo.

—¡Naruto, no me veas por favor! —exclamó la sonrojada carmesí, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente.

—¡No lo hago! —exclamó Naruto, avergonzado, bajando la mirada.

—Mira tu cara, Naruto —rio Kiba— Pareces tomate

—Callate —gruño Naruto, tapando su rostro

—Tú también Kushina —dijo Tsume burlona

—¡Demonios Tsume! —protestó la carmesí— ¡Mira en la situación tan embarazosa en la que me has puesto!

—No recuerdo la última vez que te escuché maldecir —rio la castaña

—Tú sacas lo peor de mí —replicó Kushina con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto. Siempre había estado consiente de la belleza de su madre, pero verla sonreír mientras cubría su ruborizado rostro con su delicada mano, era algo que quizás nunca había visto.

—Necesito usar tu baño —dijo Kushina levantándose— ¿puedo?

—Claro —dijo la castaña— ve a refrescar tu rostro —rió.

Kushina abandonó la habitación inmediatamente.

—Naruto —llamó Kiba— Si tú también necesitas usar el baño, puedes ir al que está arriba.

La mesa se inundó de risas en aquel momento, incluyendo a Naruto.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que aquel infierno había terminado. Una hora horrible, una ahora en la locura intentaba poseer su menta y la muerte la convencía de abrazarla. Solo de pensar que al siguiente día viviría el mismo infierno, la hacían querer morir de cualquier forma posible. Después de que Ibiki hubo dejado de trabajar en su cuerpo, como él le llamaba, la habían trasladado hacia una clínica de mala muerte, a unos cuantos pasillos del cuarto de interrogatorios, ahí, fue curada por un depravado que se hacía llamar Ninja Medico quien, por medio de una dolorosa técnica, reconstruyó torpemente la piel desgarrada de su brazo derecho, y la hizo beber su propia sangre, misma que le habían extraído un día antes, para poder recuperarse. Luego había sido anestesiada y dejada en una sucia celda, en lo que parecía ser una prisión, oscura y nauseabunda.

Karin intentaba mantenerse despierta, acostada en la dura colcha pegada a la pared, con la que contaba aquella celda, mientras intentaba ignorar su horrible brazo derecho. De cuando en cuando, intentaba observar su oscuro alrededor, intentando darles forma a las figuras de yacían dentro de las demás celdas. A veces observa a su izquierda, a través de los barrotes, a aquella chica, totalmente delgada. Con la cara tapada por el sucio cabello. apenas vestida con un harapo. Teniendo una placida conversación con la nada. A veces a su derecha, a otra chica. Descuidado cabello rojo que cubría parte de su rostro. Sucia piel cremosa que, al igual que la anterior, apenas está cubierta por un sucio camisón. Totalmente estática, y sin pronunciar murmullo alguno.

El silencio y la oscuridad eran eternos, a veces interrumpidos por algún gemido agonizante, o algún insulto dirigido al aire. Karin no sabía si había anochecido o si ya era otro día, quizás había pasado solo un minuto, pero para la carmesí, había pasado una eternidad.

—Me crecerán alas —declaró la perdida voz de la chica a su izquierda quien la veía fijamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Karín desconcertada.

—Mira —dijo la pálida chica, acercándose a los barrotes y pasando su mano a través, sosteniendo una pluma—. Me volveré un ángel —rio esperanzada.

—Karin miró fijamente el rostro de la escuálida. Grandes ojos verdes, levemente enrojecidos. Mejillas descarnadas y pómulos saltados. Labios pálidos y agrietados. Dientes parejos pero amarillos. La belleza que aquella pobre infeliz alguna vez poseyó, había sido totalmente destruida.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la pálida.

—Es… Es muy bonita —replicó Karin, intentado regalarle, una sonrisa.

—Te la regalo

—¿En… ¿En serio?

—Si. Tómalo

—Gracias —dijo Karin, tomando la sucia pluma de los flacos dedos de la chica.

—Cuando me vuelva ángel, te regalaré todas las que quieras —dijo la pálida con una sonrisa perdida.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió Karin, al borde del llanto.

La perturbada sonrisa de la pálida, desapareció repentinamente, y simplemente se dio la vuelta, para seguir conversando con la pared.

—Era una chica agradable —dijo una pesada voz detrás de Karin.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Karin volteándose hacia la chica pelirroja de su derecha, quien la veía seriamente.

—La loca a tu izquierda —dijo la sucia carmesí— era muy cariñosa y amable.

—¿Qué le paso?

—¿Qué no lo acabas de ver? Enloqueció.

—Ya lo sé, pero… ¿por qué?

En ese preciso instante, dos luces irrumpieron en lugar, las dos chicas se quedaron estáticas. Las columnas de luz, se hacían cada vez más fuertes, a la medida que varias voces masculinas se acercaban riendo. Finalmente, aquellas luces fueron apuntas directo al rostro de las dos pelirrojas, estás se cubrieron los ojos instintivamente. Se trataba de tres hombres, dos de ellos eran Shinobis, mientras que el tercero, era un hombre obeso.

—Mira estas dos bellezas —dijo el Shinobi que le apuntaba a Karin.

—Que delicia —dijo el hombre obeso, tocándose.

—Esa es la tuya —dijo el otro Shinobis iluminando a la chica pálida, quien, a pesar de la fuerte luz de la lampara, veía directamente a los sujetos. El hombre obeso, observó por unos momentos a la chica pálida.

—No está tan mal —dijo, haciendo una mueca—, pero está muy flaca.

—Es lo que hay amigo —replicó uno de los Shinobis.

—¿Cuánto por la pelirroja? —preguntó el obeso, señalando a Karin.

—Aún no está a la venta

—¿Y la otra?

—Esa te costará el doble.

—¡¿El doble?!

—Así es ¿la quieres?

—Mejor voy a un burdel —gruñó el obeso, sacándole una carcajada a los otros.

—Incluso si vas al peor burdel de la aldea, con la miseria que ofreces, lo mejor que obtendrás será a una vieja obesa y velluda —rio el Shinobi, junto con su compañero— Mira a esta chica, ojos verdes y, ve cómo te sonríe. Le falta a algo de carne, pero, peor es nada ¿no crees?

—Creo que… tienes razón. La compro.

—Eso quería escuchar —dijo el Shinobi, sonriendo— Hanki saca a la chica.

El otro Shinobi abrió la celda de la pálida y levantándola bruscamente, la sacó.

—¡Hola! —Saludó sonriente la chica.

—Hola —respondió desconfiado el gordo.

—Tranquilo —dijo el que abrió la puerta— Está algo loca, pero no es peligrosa. Vele el lado bueno, estará feliz cuando se la metas.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó el obeso, llevándose a la chica.

Karin, observó con tristeza, como aquel desagradable hombre se llevaba a la escuálida chica, mientras la tocaba.

—¡Recuerda! —exclamó un Shinobi— ¡Tienes una hora!

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —dijo el otro, apuntando con su linterna a la carmesí, quien comenzó a asustarse— Que carne tan deliciosa nos acaba de llegar. Mira esas ricas piernas, y esa boquita suave.

—¡Yo quiero ser el primero! —dijo exaltado su compañero, intentando abrir la celda. Karin retrocedió al instante, soltando patadas al aire.

—No tan rápido —dijo el otro, jalándolo.

—¡Dijiste que podría… —Y lo harás, amigo, pero no hoy. Mañana

—Mierda

—Por el momento, divirtamos con la de siempre —dijo, acercándose a la otra celda—. Ven aquí Tayuya, se buena.

La carmesí, no movió un solo musculo, cosa que llenó de angustia a Karin.

—Ven aquí —mandó el hombre—. No hagas los mismos dramas de siempre.

—Púdrete —fue la respuesta de la carmesí.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó enfadado el hombre.

—He dicho que te vayas a la mierda, maldito.

—Creo que esta zorra necesita una lección —dijo el Shinobi, ejecutando varios sellos con sus manos.

Tayuya fue brutalmente envestida por una ráfaga de agua helada, tan grande que incluso mojó a Karin. Tayuya, en el piso, temblaba fuertemente, sus dientes chocaban involuntariamente y de su boca y nariz salía sangre. Karin está en Shock, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con los barrotes que dividían su celda con la de la chica pálida.

—¿Ahora obedecerás? —preguntó el Shinobi.

Tayuya hacían un gran esfuerzo para levantarse del suelo. Cayó un par de veces, antes de. finalmente, y con mucho dolor, ponerse de pie.

—Muerete…, cerdo —Tuyuya fue aventada de manera violenta, por una segunda ráfaga de agua, contra la pared. Esta vez el golpe la dejó agonizando del dolor, y escupiendo sangre.

—¿Quieres otra? —preguntó triunfante el hombre, mientras que su compañero reía.

Tayuya, moribunda, negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el hombre se bajó el cierre del pantalón, y sacando su miembro comenzó a masturbarse. Karin veía con asco y miedo aquella escena, y cuando no pudo más, simplemente apartó la mirada de aquel hombre.

—Vamos muñeca —dijo el hombre, pasando su pene a través de los barrotes— ¿Qué esperas? Ven.

Karin dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, al ver cómo Tayuya, comenzó a arrastrarse, en dirección al ninja.

 _«¡No lo hagas!»_ Suplicaba la asustada carmesí en sus adentros, a medida que la chica se arrastraba dolorosamente hasta los pies del ninja _«¡Por favor!»_

Luego de que Tayuya hubo llegado a su destino, y hubo hecho otro doloroso esfuerzo para arrodillarse, fue tomada bruscamente del cabello y obliga a practicar una felación.

¡Oh sí! —clamaba excitado el hombre, mientras sacudía su erección contra la ensangrentada boca de la casi inconsciente Tayuya— ¡Eres maravillosa mi amor! ¡Tu sangre está calentando mi verga!¡Ni se te ocurra morderla, o te arrancaré los labios!

Karin rompió en llanto al ver como abusaban de la pobre chica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapó sus oídos con las manos, para no escuchar el horrible sonido de las arcadas que aquel depravado le provocaba a Tayuya, pero, sobre todo, para no escuchar las vulgaridades escupidas por la boca del mismo.

—¡Hey, pelirroja! —llamó el ninja— ¡Míranos preciosa! ¡Mira cómo se devora mi verga!

Karin estaba paralizada, no quería moverse, o más bien, no podía. Sus ojos se negaban rotundamente en ver tal aberración, pero su miedo le suplicaba obedecer. Quizás podía ser la siguiente.

—¡Míranos! —clamó el ninja— ¡O serás la siguiente!

Karin acató la orden de inmediato, sus ojos se querían cerrar, pero el deseo de conservar integridad le daba la fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos, pero no para retener las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus parpados.

—¡Si, Mira como acabo en su sucia boca! —gemía el abusador, forzando a Tayuya a llegar más profundo— ¡Me vengo!

—¡No! —suplicó Karin entre lágrimas, cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos. Intentando ignorar los bramidos del abusador, y los sonidos producidos por la garganta de Tayuya al tragar.

—Espero que lo disfrutes mi amor —jadeó el hombre— porque no tendrás cena esta noche —soltando la cabeza de la chica, esta cayó fuertemente al piso, tosiendo con fuerza.

—Es mi turno —dijo su compañero acercándose.

—Ya fue suficiente —dijo el abusador, deteniéndolo.

—¡Pero tú dijis… —¡Suficiente por hoy!

—¡Mierda! —gruñó enfadado el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Adios Tayuya! —rio el hombre— Adiós princesa —le dijo sádicamente a Karin.

Cuando el área quedó nuevamente en silencio, Karin aprovechó para tomar el control de su pulso sanguino, relajando sus respiraciones y secando sus lágrimas.

—Oye —llamó vagamente, a la chica inmóvil—. Oye.

—Cállate —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Estás bien?... Escucha…, Lamento lo que… —¡Que te calles! —bramó dolida Tayuya, reteniendo su llanto, no quería quedar más humillada, frente a aquella desconocida.

Luego de la no tan agradable cena, con los Inuzuka, Sakura tomó un rumbo distinto al de su famila, habiéndose excusado con tener que visitar a Kakashi en el hospital, se introdujo en la floristería Yamanaka para comprar unas flores. Siendo las flores de Cerezos sus favoritas, fueron su primera opción, sin embargo, al entrar y contemplar la variedad de flores en la espaciosa tienda, la duda irrumpió en su corazón, debía elegir flores que le gustaran a Kakashi pero…, ¿Cuáles?

—¿Indecisa, Sakura? —preguntó una bella chica acercando se a Sakura.

—No —respondió indiferente la peligrosa.

—¿Para quién son las flores? —preguntó la chica.

—Eso no te incumbe, Ino —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¡Hay perdón! —se disculpó Ino, sarcástica—, no quería ofenderte.

—Tu sola presencia me ofende —se burló Sakura, provocando la molestia en Ino. Chica de cabello dorado y sedoso, recogido en un moño alto, con un largo flequillo cubriendo parte de su fino y encantador rostro, mismo que era iluminado por dos grandes ojos color azul cristalino. Cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, que vestía con una atrevida falda corta, color morado, con partidura en ambos lados, y debajo, pantalones cortos y ajustados, del mismo color. Camiseta blanca, holgada, sin mangas, y de escote profundo, dejando ver parte de sus proporcionados senos, y evidenciando el hecho de que no usaba sujetador, por la forma en que sus pezones se marcaban por debajo de la tela.

—Son para Kakashi-sensei ¿cierto? —continuó preguntando.

—Si —replico Sakura de mala gana— ¿Satisfecha?

—Lo sabía —dijo Ino entusiasmada—. Sakura. No tenía y de que te gustaran los mayores —se burló, enrojeciendo a Sakura de inmediato.

—¡No digas estupideces! —exclamó ruborizada la Namikaze.

—Mira nada más como te has puesto —continúo burlándose Ino—. Me das tanta ternura niña.

—¿Crees que puedes llamarme niña, solo porque eres dos años mayor que yo?

—No solo eso. También soy más alta, más hermosa, más desarrollada y, sobre todo, más madura.

—No —replicó Sakura— No eres hermosa, eres provocativa, ¡mira como vistes!, y no eres madura, simplemente pecas de soberbia.

—Bueno… sigo siendo más alta —replicó Ino sonriente, y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además —continuó Sakura—, el hecho de que toda tu grasa se acumulara en tu pecho, no te hace más desarrollada.

—Estás celosa, por no tenerlos de mi tamaño —se burló Ino, levantándose los senos con las manos.

—No los necesito, tengo otras virtudes —rio Sakura, acariñado sus muslos y glúteos.

—¡Si claro! —se mofó Ino— Una chica de quince, que parece de trece. Bajita y delgada, con senos diminutos, pero con piernas firmes y trasero levantado. Eras la niña perfecta para los pervertidos de la aldea, y más aun con ese suéter lila sin hombros y ese pantaloncillo, que es un más corto que el mío. Eres la loli perfecta para Kakashi-sensei, pero un hombre cómo él no se fijaría en una chiquilla cómo tú.

Sakura dejó escapar una risilla burlona ante las palabras de la Yamanaka, quien quedó desconcertada ante la actitud de la pelirrosa. Normalmente aquella palabra la hubieran hecho enfadar mucho.

—No sabes nada, Ino —rio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué no se nada?

—Quiero decir que, si yo quisiera, podría enamorar a Kakashi-sensei.

—No creo que Kakashi-sensei esté dispuesto a cambiar pañales. Es mucho hombre para ti, Sakura, necesita a alguien que sepa complacerlo, alguien como yo —rio Ino, sosteniendo nuevamente sus dos senos, cosa que enfadó grandemente a Sakura—. No te molestes en llevarle flores, yo le pasé dejando un lindo ramo, cuando visité a Shikamaru.

—Seguramente eran horribles —dijo Sakura— Tienes un pésimo gusto, para tener una floristería.

—¡Soy una experta en flores, niña tonta! —proclamó Ino molesta.

—Bien… experta. Dime, ¿Cuáles debería llevar?

—Bueno… los hombres no poseen un gusto especial por las flores. Mi consejo es que le regales flores que sean bonitas, no importa de que tipo, pero eso si, llévalas en un lindo jarrón. Yo, personalmente, le obsequio Anemonas, y parecen gustarle mucho, al igual que mi compañía.

Sakura sabía que Ino intentaba provocarla nuevamente, pero no le daría el gusto.

—Bien, entonces creo le llevaré estas —dijo señalando unas bellas flores turquesa.

—Está bien —dijo Ino, tomando un manojo y llevándolas a la caja.

—Dame un jarrón pequeño —dijo Sakura, al otro lado de la caja.

—Tengo estos —replicó Ino, señalando una estantería.

La pelirrosa observó por unos instantes la variedad de jarroncitos en la estantería, casi todos muy bonitos, pero le llamó la atención uno en particular, largo y cuadrado, de color blanco, el cual eligió para comprar. Luego de que Ino hubo puesto las flores en el pequeño jarrón, lo sostuvo por unos instantes.

—Salúdame a tu hermano —dijo picara, entregándole el florero a Sakura—. Bésalo por mí ¿Quieres? —Sakura rio al instante.

—¿También coquetearas con mi hermano? —preguntó divertida.

—Es su culpa por ser tan guapo —replicó Ino—. Eso no puedes negarlo.

—Bueno… —se encogió de hombros Sakura—, pero ¿Qué no tienes novio?

—Si, pero…, eso no me impide tener algunas fantasías.

—Adiós Ino —rio Sakura.

Ino miró sonriente a Sakura, mientras cruzaba la tienda hacia la salida. Sin dudas, adoraba discutir con ella y, sobre todo, hacerla enojar.

—Lord Hokage —dijo, el anciano desde su asiento—, ¿Nos citó en privado para pedirnos que malgastemos dinero en una expedición alrededor de nuestros países?

—No, Lord Tsuchikage —replicó Minato, al otro lado de la mesa redonda— Los cité, para pedirles que lleven a cabo una expensa investigación en sus respectivos países, para poder encontrar a los responsables de acto terrorista en Tonika.

—La masacre ocurrió en su Pais, Lord Hokage —intervino el Raikage—, no en los nuestros.

—Es cierto —afirmó el Tsuchikage.

—Un grupo que es capaz de destruir toda una ciudad en una noche, y sin dejar rastro, no es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera —replicó Minato.

—Lord Hokage —intervino, nuevamente, el Raikage—, déjeme recordarle que una misión de ese tamaño, requiere de un presupuesto enorme, y de muchos hombres. Las defensas de nuestras aldeas se verían debilitadas, y ese es un riesgo muy grande, que no pienso correr.

—Ni yo —sentenció el anciano Tsuchikage.

—Lores Raikage y Tsuchikage —interrumpió Mei—. Nuestras aldeas, son cinco veces más grandes que Tonika, y 10 veces más fuertes. Creó, que una reducción en nuestras defensas, no conllevaría mayor peligro.

—Si esos supuestos terroristas, no representan un peligro para nosotros, entonces…, ¿para qué gastar valiosos recursos en capturarlos? —preguntó el Tsuchikage— ¿Por qué no dejarles la tarea a aldeas aleadas?

—Por qué las aldeas más pequeñas si pueden quedar vulnerables ante un ataque —replicó Gaara, al intervenir—, y porque sería más tardado, al no contar con tantos hombres. Los terroristas, seguramente se están haciendo más fuerte. Debemos detenerlos lo más pronto posible, antes de que representen una amenaza real.

—Convincentes palabras —dijo el Raikage—, pero lo que no me convencen, son los argumentos que nos presentan para creer que haya sido un grupo terrorista, del que jamás se ha escuchado.

—Es más fácil pensar que fue Orochimaru —interfirió el anciano—. Ha sido por años el mayor enemigo de la Hoja, y pensar que atacó a una de sus aldeas, no sueño tan descabellado.

—Orochimaru no pudo haberlo hecho —dijo Minato— no tiene hombres suficientes.

—¿Debo recordarle el ataque de Orochimaru a la Hoja, hace ya varios años? —se burló el Tsuchikage.

—Es un caso distinto —intervino Gaara—. Tenía a la Aldea del Sonido de su lado. —Y también a la Arena, si mal no recuerdo —interrumpió el Raikage.

—Y aun con todo eso, la Hoja no cayó —dijo la Mizukage, regalándole una sensual sonrisa a Minato.

—Nos estamos saliendo un poco del tema —dijo Minato—. Sé que Orochimaru no fue, porque él se encontraba al otro lado del país, cuando Tonika fue destruida.

—¿Cómo es que sabe la ubicación en la que se encontraba Orochimaru? —preguntó rápidamente el Tsuchikage—, hasta donde sé, esa información era desconocida para todos.

—Cierto —agregó el Raikage—, de hecho, me gustaría saber lo que les sucedió a los Shinobis en enterraron hoy, ¿Qué tipo de misión estaban cumpliendo?

—Esa es información confidencial —replicó Minato.

—¿Confidencial? ¿También lo es el por qué no nos informó sobre la situación de Orochimaru? Es el criminal más buscado en el mundo. Y él no informarnos es considerado un acto de hostilidad.

—¿Me está acusando de traición?

—No, pero si lo acuso poner en riesgo la paz mundial.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dice.

—Deberíamos posponer esta sesión —interrumpió la Mizukage—, creo que, nos hemos desviado mucho del tema, y la conversación se ha tornado calurosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —agregó Gaara—, Mañana, cuando hallamos calmado nuestras ansias, podríamos seguir.

—Me parece bien —dijo el Tsuchikage.

—Bien… —dijo Minato parándose—, se pospone la sesión. Gracias, por asistir.

Los cuatro Kages, con sus respectivos consejeros, comenzaron a abandonar la sala, no obstante, Minato se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla, observando cómo los demás salían por la gran puerta. Del otro lado de la espaciosa mesa redonda, se encontraba Mito, ordenando vario de sus documentos. Minato al darse cuenta de esto, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, y caminó hacia la carmesí, quien estaba lista para irse, siendo la última de todos.

—Mito —la tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Mito, zafándose.

—Quiero disculparme —replicó Minato.

—Discúlpate entonces. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—No debía tratarte como lo hice anoche.

—No, no debiste.

—Lo siento.

—Me hiciste mucho daño ¿Lo sabías?

—No tenía idea.

—En serio me dolió la forma en la que rechazaste.

—No me dejaste opción, tú estabas… —¿Estaba qué? ¿intentando hacerte compañía? ¿intentando demostrarte mi amor? ¿por eso me echaste de tu despacho, de esa forma tan agresiva?

—Mejor… olvidemos lo que pasó ¿Quieres?

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Nunca vuelvas a tratarme así ¿encendido?

—Está bien, pero no siguas intentando seducirme ¿de acuerdo?

—No te puedo prometer eso.

—Pero te acabo de prome… —Tú eres el que se está disculpando, no yo —dijo Mito victoriosa, marchándose en ese momento, dejando a Minato con las palabras en la boca.

El Namikaze no tenía idea de porque se disculpó con su difícil cuñada, simplemente actuó impulsivamente al verla de nuevo, quizás el recuerdo del dolido rostro de Mito, tan parecido al de su esposa, lo había hecho actuar. Minato reflexionaba sobre sus acciones, mientras camina por un largo pasillo, que llevaba a su oficina. En la lejanía pudo advertir a una pequeña fémina que se acercaba, inmediatamente reconoció a la chica, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al darse cuenta que se trataba de su pequeña, de su princesa.

—Hola Papá —saludó Sakura entusiasmada.

—Hola Cariño —Saludó Minato extrañado— ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

—Por Kami Papá. Nos conoce medio mundo. Todos saben quién soy.

—Cierto —replicó Minato recapacitando— tanto trabajo me ha hecho olvidar. Vamos a mi oficina —dijo, tomando a su hija del hombro.

Ya en la oficina, Minato tomo una silla y la sostuvo frente a su escritorio, para que la pequeña pelirrosa se sentará, luego se sentó en el escritorio, frente a ella.

—Bien…, ¿qué pasa, pequeña?

—No me llames pequeña —le reclamó Sakura con cierta molestia—. Tengo suficiente con ser la más bajita de la familia.

—No eres bajita Muñeca —replicó Minato compasivamente.

—Si lo soy —dijo Sakura denotando preocupación—. Apenas mido un metro sesenta y seis.

—¿Lo ves? No eres pequeña. La mayoría de las mujeres de las mujeres de la aldea miden los mismo. Eres… de estatura promedio.

—Quizás, pero tú y Mamá son muy altos, incluso el tarado de Naruto.

—No somos tan altos cariño.

—¡¿No?! Papá, tú mides como un metro ochenta y cinco, creo que más. Naruto, un metro ochenta y dos. Y mamá, un metro setenta y tres.

—De hecho, tu madre mide un metro setenta y cinco.

—¡¿Ves?! —exclamó Sakura dejando caer su espalda sobre la silla.

—Vamos peque… Sakura. No es tan malo como crees. Apenas tienes quince años. Seguramente crecerás mucho más.

—Eso espero —suspiró Sakura.

—Ya verás que si. —dijo Minato, regalándole una sonrisa a su hija— Bien… ¿Para que querías verme?

—Bueno… Yo… —Sakura se ruborizó ante la pregunta de su padre.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el padre, con una expresión de curiosidad.

—Nada —respondió Sakura tímidamente— Es solo que… Bueno… Vengo de visitar a Kakashi-sensei en el hospital y… verás… no tengo nada que hacer y… como me la paso aburrida en la mansión, quise venir a verte.

El rostro de Minato se llenó de orgullo y ternura. Siempre pensó que, al llegar a la adolescencia, su princesa se olvidaría de él, o que lo vería como un viejo fastidioso, pero era todo lo contrario, y aunque ya no lo abrazaba, o lo besaba como antes, aquel amor de hija yacía intacto. Lo que daría por que su hijo Naruto fuera igual a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —pregunto entusiasmada la pelirrosa.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Si. Mamá me dijo que prometiste llegar a cenar. Puedo ayudarte con el papeleo o algo, así terminarás más rápido.

 _«¡Mierda!»_ exclamó Minato en sus adentro _«¡Lo olvidé por completo!»_

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sakura— El sol casi se esconde.

—Está bien pequeña —¡Que no me llames así!

—Lo siento, lo siento, Sakura. Puedes ayudarme con unos documentos —dijo Minato, dirigiéndose al otro lado del escritorio y sentándose en su habitual silla. Sakura, por su lado, tomó su silla y se sentó a la par de su padre.

—Bien… ¿Qué hago? —preguntó curiosa, viendo las pilas de documentos, en el escritorio de su padre.

Minato comenzó a explicarle cuidadosamente lo que debía hacer y como lo debía de hacer, se sentía feliz de tener a su princesa a su lado, ayudándolo con sus responsabilidades. En aquel momento, aquella desolada oficina, había cobrado algo de vida. No importaba si no hablaban por largos periodos de tiempo, Minato revisando presupuestos, formularios, y distintos folios, Sakura sellando y organizando múltiples documentos de manera sorprendente, no se advertía incomodidad alguna. Solo mediaban palabra cuando la pequeña ojijade tenía alguna duda, o cuando el rubio le imponía una nueva tarea, pero en lugar de formar tensión, aquel trabajo en equipo parecía ser la mejor forma de conectarse, y quizás, la mejor convivencia padre e hija que Minato había tenido en mucho tiempo.

En la mansión Namikaze, el azul degradado del cielo, despintaban los colores de la mansión y el jardín, opacándolas con los tristes contrastes del atardecer. Oscuridad y melancolía, eran transmitidas desde los altos arboles del bosque, que actuaba de paisaje, frente al espacioso balcón, en donde se encontraba Naruto, ejercitándose, acompañado del canto del grillo y el búho. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de flexiones que había ejecutado con su mano derecha, de nuevo, aquella insoportable quietud de la mansión, invadía sus sentidos, y lo invitaban a volverse loco.

Un grito cargado de furia, recorrió los pasillos cercanos a la habitación del muchacho. Naruto, de pie, intentó calmar su extraño enfado. Atravesó la puerta de vidrio que, conectada el balcón con la espaciosa habitación, y ahí, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio, comenzó a despojarse de sus sudadas prendas.

—¡Joven Naruto! —irrumpió la voz de una fémina en la habitación, denotaba angustia en su rostro, angustia que cambió a sorpresa, y luego a vergüenza, al ver el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de Naruto.

—Mierda — dijo Naruto, cubriéndose la entrepierna con sus manos.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó muchacha, saliendo instantáneamente del dormitorio.

Al encontrarse de nuevo solo, Naruto se ató rápidamente una toalla en la cintura, quizo cubrirse el torso, pero por alguna extraña razón, pensó que con la toalla era suficiente.

—Pasa —dijo

La puerta de la habitación comenzó lentamente a correrse, y el rostro de Shizune se introdujo sigilosamente por la puerta.

—Vamos Shizune —dijo Naruto, invitándola—, entra.

—Lo siento —dijo Shizune apenada—. Escuche un grito y me preocupe.

—Yo lo siento —replicó el ojijade, acercándose a la pelinegra, provocándole nuevamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Solo quería desahogarme un poco.

—¿Desahogarse?

—Si. La quietud de este lugar, puede llegar a ser desesperante.

—Lo sé

El rubio notó el rubor en las mejillas de Shizune, y el esfuerzo que hacía por no verle el torso, en especial, la entrepierna tapada por la toalla blanca, eso en cierta forma lo éxito _«¡Deja de pensar estupideces!»_ , se reclamó a si mismo, tratando de evitar que su excitación se hiciera mismo estaba confundido, jamás había sentido atracción por Shizune, siempre la consideró hermosa, pero jamás lo había invadido una atracción carnal hacia ella, como ahora. ¿En que clase de pervertido se estaba convirtiendo?

—Bueno…, estaré cerca por si me necesita —dijo Shizune, intentando escapar.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Naruto, tomándola del brazo _«Déjala ir, no hagas tonterías»_

—¿Sí? —respondió Shizune muy nerviosa.

Ambos quedaron estáticos ante la mirada del otro. La vergüenza de Shizune se había convertido en miedo, por muy irreverente y atrevido que fuera Naruto, jamás dejaba que ella lo viera sin camiseta, y mucho menos la trataba de esa forma tan rara. Al había cambiado en él, lo podía ver en sus ojos perdidos, y en la fuerza de su respiración.

 _«¡¿Qué carajo está haciendo idiota?!»_ gritaba la razón en la mente de Naruto _«¡Sueltala!»_ Clamaba. Un tipo de fuerza depravada y de origen totalmente desconocido, actuaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, lo controlaba. Un fuerte cosquilleo perturbó su pecho, acelerando su corazón, y enviando pulsaciones peligrosas a su pasión, haciendo lo crecer inmediatamente.

El miedo, y los ojos de la pelinegra, crecieron, al instante que advirtió el intimidante abultamiento bajo la toalla del rubio, el cual se encontraba cada vez más prominente. Hizó un leve esfuerzo por zafarse del agarre de Naruto, pero la mano de este la tenía bien sujetada.

—¿Joven Naruto? —dijo tímidamente, viéndolo a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada. Luchando por no ver aquel monstruo.

—Shizune… Yo… —Naruto se la comía con la mirada, Shizune se sentía desnuda e impotente. La altura del ojijade le impedían luchar, y los músculos de este, la invitan a probar— Yo…, te necesito ahora —dijo Naruto atrayéndola a él, y enrojeciéndola por completo ¡Era ridículo! ¡Le tenía miedo a un niño! Peor aún ¡Le tenía miedo a Naruto!

La toalla no pudo más con la presión que le era ejercida, rindiéndose finalmente. Un sobre salto, seguido de un gemido ahogado, fueron las reacciones de la aterrada pelinegra, quien con su mano libre tapaba su boca enmudecida. Veía aterrada la gran virilidad del chico, la cual se agitó al verse liberada.

Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó al verse totalmente expuesto ante la mujer de veinticinco años. El espanto reflejado en los bellos ojos de la ojinegra al ver la condición en la que se encontraba, le llenaban de morbo. Había perdido la capacidad para pensar, de razonar, era como un zorro en celo, desesperado por saciar su sed de carne.

Atrayendo fuertemente a la pelinegra, Naruto la tomó por la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo, arrancándole un chillido a Shizune, quien enrojeció más de lo que podía, al sentir la erección del rubio, atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose en lo alto, a los ojos hambrientos Naruto, sintiendo su respiración en la frente. Estaba atrapada entre los fuertes y sudorosos brazos del ojiazul, podía sentir lo pegajoso de sus pectorales con la palma de las manos, suaves, pero a la vez firmes.

 _«¡Detente!»_ vociferaba la casi inexistente conciencia de Naruto, pero no podía detenerse, la lujuria había ganado, está dominando en ese instante, ¿para qué parar?, si se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo se sentía bien, el cuerpo de Shizune se sentía terriblemente bien. ceder ante la carne, era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos de necesidad, de soledad, era lo que desea haber.

—Joven Narut… —las palabras de su boca fueron selladas por los carnosos labios de Naruto, su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración, sus ojos se abrieron cómo nunca antes, y sus mejillas ardieron. Los cálidos labios de aquel niño la paralizaron, dominando sus sentidos, pero no su mente. Una dura batalla inició, entre la libidinosa lengua del Namikaze, y el muro de dientes dentro de los labios de Shizune, quienes se veían tentados a comerse la boca del rubio. ¡No!, ¡eso no sucedería! ¡Si Naruto llegara a atravesar la barrera, era el final! Naruto por su parte, se excitaba al sentir como su lengua se bañaba entre la saliva de la mujer, y rosaba sus lisos y duros dientes, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera desesperado, e intentara tomarla por otros medios.

Las desesperadas manos del rubios hicieron un pequeño recorrido desde la espalda baja hasta el trasero de Shizune, sobresaltándola, sacándole un gemido de placer, que fue devorado por Naruto, quien aprovecho al instante para introducir su lengua a través de los dientes de la sobresaltada pelinegra. Todo se había acabado, el escudo había sido atravesado, la lengua de Shizune se encontraba vulnerable. Naruto profano cada centímetro de la boca de Shizune, lleno su interior con su saliva y su sabor.

 _«¡No!»_ , clamaba el sentido de la razón, ahora de Shizune _«¡Es el hijo de Lady Kushina! ¡Es tu amigo!»_

La lengua de Shizune actuó por si sola, abrazando con desesperación la de Naruto, saboreándola por completo, tomó la cabeza del ojiazul y, acariciando por un momento sus dorados cabellos, lo atrajo más hacia ella. Ambos abrieron más sus bocas, profundizando el beso, desatando sonidos indecentes en cada movimiento, sus lenguas chocaban bruscamente, sus cuerpos se friccionaban de manera involuntaria. Shizune sentía el éxtasis en su abdomen, en donde se restregaba la gran pasión de Naruto. Comenzaba a sentirse bien, terriblemente bien, las manos de Naruto masajeando sus nalgas, sus labios devorándola por completo, su verga sacudiéndose contra ella ¡No!, ¡¿Cómo podía disfrutar eso?! El sentimiento de culpabilidad llegó cómo una ventisca helada que azotó su espalda ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! Se trataba de Naruto, el chico a quien quería como a su hermano, ¿o sentía algo más por él? ¿había en su alma, algún sentimiento oculto que su moral y su vergüenza no dejaban florecer? ¿Algo que siempre la atormentó por dentro? Ahora lo tenía frente a ella, o más bien, unido a ella, completamente erecto, desnudo y entregado, tocándola, deseándola, lo que en mucho tiempo no le había pasado ¿Debía acaso liberar aquellas emociones? ¿comprobar sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento? Después de todo, aquello no era tan malo ¿o si? Ella solo era una sirvienta, aquello solo era un servicio más. Los Namikase se habían portado maravillosamente bien con ella, dándole un lugar en su mansión ¡Qué mejor forma de agradecerles que complaciendo a su hijo! Conociendo a la tímida exnovia de Naruto, seguramente nunca lo hicieron ¿Quién mejor para introducir a Naruto en este delicioso mundo que la mujer que más se preocupa de los Namikaze? ¡¿Pero qué clase de excusas baratas eran esas?! ¡Estaba mal, muy mal!

Naruto abandono los lubricados labios de Shizune para concentrarse en su cuello, comenzó a arrancar gemidos de la boca de la pelinegra, saboreando con su lengua, cada centímetro del cuello de la prendida mujer. Masajeaba sus pechos por encima del Kimono, provocándole calor en la punta de los erguidos pezones, mientras el vaivén de cuerpos continuaba.

Un impulso movió a Shizune a separarse bruscamente del extasiado Naruto, no sabía que era, probablemente la culpabilidad, en su último aliento, le había abofeteado el cerebro, misma acción que ella repitió con Naruto, pero en la mejilla, dejándolo anonadado por unos segundos.

Shizune arreglaba su arrugado Kimono negro, contemplando a Naruto mostrar la primera señal de conciencia, una lagrima, que salía de sus ojos, mismos que, poco a poco, volvían a recobrar la razón.

—Naruto —Llamó Shizune con inseguridad.

El dolor apareció rápidamente en la cara de Naruto, quien se desmorono en lágrimas frente a la asustada pelinegra.

—Lo… Lo sien… Lo siento —dijo Naruto con dificuldad, entrando en pánico, retrocediendo rápidamente y tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Shizuna observaba con terror, como el chico que casi le hacia el amor, ahora se retorcía en el piso, luchando por respirar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, acudió a ayudarlo. Con dificultad, lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama.

—Naruto —dijo preocupada, arrodillándose frente a él—. Mi amor, escúchame —tomándolo de las mejillas con ambas manos—. Estoy aquí. Intenta calmarte ¿sí? No entres en pánico. No tienes la culpa de esto ¿entiendes?

Naruto la veía alarmado, llorando, respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Su corazón latía a mil y su miedo crecía cada vez más.

—Vamos pequeño. Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala —decia Shizune, moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo, guiando a Naruto, quien intentaba inútilmente seguirla.

Shizune también entró en pánico cuando vio que sus intentos por calmarlo no daban resultado, y que, además, su Naruto comenzaba a convulsionar. —¡Por favor Naruto calmate! —suplicó llorando— ¡Me estás asustando! —clamaba desesperada, sosteniéndole el rostro con las manos— ¡Mi amor, te lo suplico!

En un intento desesperado, Shizune besó apasionadamente a Naruto, para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. —Tranquilo —murmuro suplicando— Estoy aquí para ti

Los temblores en el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaron a disminuir de a poco. Su respiración se normalizo y su corazón regresó a sus latidos normales. Shizune se separó lentamente del muchacho, quien la veía desconcertado. La pelinegra limpió sus lágrimas y luego las de él, regalándole una sonrisa esperanzadora y abrazándolo fuertemente, desahogándose en su hombro, por su parte, Naruto, abrazaba a una Shizune que lloraba de alegría, y lo abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana. Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos instantes, sin hablarse, sin verse, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Shizune logró calmarse, se apartó lentamente de Naruto, quien la veía con una expresión desorientada.

—Me asustaste —dijo la pelinegra, secando sus lágrimas.

—Perdóname —dijo Naruto, totalmente perdido.

—No —replicó Shizune—, fue mi culpa.

Naruto se paró repentinamente, al igual que Shizune, tomó la toalla tirada en el suelo, y corriendo la puerta del cuartó de baño, ingresó en silencio, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Shizune advirtió, por medio del vidrio esmerilado de la puerta, como el rubio prendió la luz del baño y se movía a través de él. La preocupación en su ser no se desvanecía, tenía un nudo en la garganta, cada vez más grande. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Debía dejarlo solo? ¿Cómo afectaría esto a su relación? Estas interrogantes eran poco, comparado con el miedo de ser descubierta, de que Naruto dijera algo. Por el momento, lo único que podían hacer ambos era, asimilar las cosas por separado.

Al escuchar, desde el baño, que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, Naruto cedió al lamento de sus acciones, dejándose caer al frio del suelo, desconsolado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! —clamaba mientras masticaba— ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Karin observaba con cierto temor, a la chica de la celda a su izquierda, que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras comía de un plato. Ella, también intentaba comer, del plato que, para su sorpresa, está muy apetecible, pero los gritos angustiantes de la chica pálida no dejaban que disfrutara de su comida. Había consumido la mitad de su plato, cuando volteó a ver a Tayuya, tendida en la sucia colcha y completamente inmóvil.

—¡Hey! —susurró con algo de fuerza— ¡Hey!

La aparente moribunda, se levantó pesadamente, recostando su espalda contra la pared, girando su cansada vista hacia Karin.

—Toma —le dijo Karin, levantando su plato con ambas manos, haciendo que los ojos de la débil muchacha, se iluminaran.

Tayuya se acercó lentamente a los barrotes decidían las celdas, y pasando la mano a través de ellos, tomó un manojo de arroz y comenzó a comer de su mano.

—Aquí hay más —dijo, colocando el plato en el suelo, cerca de la carmesí.

—Gracias —dijo Tayuya, sorprendiendo a Karin.

—De nada —respondió esta.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No me los quiero comer! —Se lamentaba la pálida.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó Karin a la nada.

—Cree que son enanitos —replicó Tayuya, inesperadamente—…, o algo así.

—Pobre

—Hay días en los que no come por eso —dijo Tayuya, tomando otro manojo de arroz—, pero días como hoy, en los que no aguanta el hambre, se vuelve insoportable al comer.

—Antes me dijiste que no siempre fue así.

—Era mi única amiga aquí, me dijo su nombre el primer día que llegó, ya no lo recuerdo.

—Espera… ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

—Unos 4 años, quizás más. Para mí ha sido una eternidad.

—¿y ella?

—Poco menos de un año. Era hermosa y gentil, siempre trataba de ser positiva, de hacerme reír. Creo que lo hacía para no perder la cordura.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Cuando llegó aquí, hermosa y esbelta, la convirtieron en su pequeña mina de oro, hombres venían todos los días, la violaban tantas veces al día, era horrible. Fueron meses de eterna tortura, no sé cómo podía sonreírme después de todo eso. Hace poco más de dos meses, dejó de comer, ya no lo soportaba, ni yo sé cómo soportó tanto tiempo así, adelgazó, perdió su belleza, solo así la dejaron en paz…, pero la falta de comida comenzó a provocarle alucinaciones, la volvió paranoica, enloqueció.

—Lo siento amiguitos… —decía la pálida, lamentándose en posición fetal contra la pared, observada por Karin ¿Acaso era ese el destino que le aguardaba a ella también?

—¿por qué la trajeron aquí? —preguntó Karin.

—Era novia del líder de un grupo opositor, o algo parecido —respondió Tayuya—. Al igual que tú, y yo, pasó por las manos de Ibiki.

—¿Él sabe lo que sucede en este lugar?

—No lo creo, puede ser que si, pero no le importa.

—¿Cómo es que has mantenido la cordura?

—No tengo idea, los primeros meses fueron un infierno para mí, así que hice lo mismo que ella, dejé de comer, pero no llegué extremos. Cuando te ven flaca, con los senos caídos, y sin trasero, entonces ya no te usan tanto. No puedo decir que ahora estoy mejor, pero…, al menos ahora, ya no me violan tan seguido.

—Están enfermos —dijo Karin angustiada—. Necesito salir de aquí.

—No podrás salir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Crees que en cuatro años no he intentado escapar?

—Debe haber una forma. Con nuestras habilidades ninja podemos… —Si tuviera mis habilidades, hubiera asesinado a estos cabrones y escapado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mira —dijo Tayuya, mientras se levantaba el camisón y le mostraba su esquelética espalda a Karin, dejándola boquiabierta.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —pregunto aterrada la Uzumaki.

—¿Qué más puede ser? —replicó Tayuya tapándose nuevamente— Un sello. Tú también lo tienes. Anula nuestra habilidad para para controlar y usar nuestro Chakra.

—Esto es una maldita pesadilla —dijo Karin asustada.

—Y se pone peor —replicó Tayuya—. Este lugar, está bajo tierra.

—¡¿Bajo tierra?!

—Si, era la prisión de Raíz, una clase de organización secreta de la Hoja. Pero cuando el líder, Danzo, murió, el Hokage mandó a cerrar las instalaciones subterráneas, excepto, esta prisión. Yo fui capturada cuando la organización aún seguía activa, me trataban como basura, pero al menos no me violaban.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Sasuke fue quien asesino a Danzo, cuando a atacó a los cinco Kages.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Si.

—¿Eres aliada del maldito Sasuke Uchicha?

—Bueno…, realmente soy su… novia.

—Vaya mierda de coincidencia.

—¿Lo conociste? ¿Tuviste algo con él?

—No, no tuve algo con él, pero fui capturada al tratar de protegerlo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa, fue la de él. Si algún día viene a sacarte de este lugar, le daré una patada en los testículos —dijo Tayuya, dándose la vuelta y dejándose caer sobre la polvorienta colcha—. Gracias por la comida.

—Bienvenido a su mansión, Lord Hokage —saludó Shizune al otro extremo del _Genkan_ con una reverencia— también usted, Lady Sakura.

—Gracias Shizune —dijo Minato sonriente, quitándose el calzado—, pero sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.

—Ni conmigo —dijo Sakura.

—Lo siento —replicó Shizune— es la costumbre.

—Minato —apareció Kushina sonriente.

—Lo prometido es deuda mi amor —dijo Minato avanzando hacia su esposa.

—Gracias por cumplir —replicó Kushina, abrazando a su esposo por el cuello y regalándole un apasionado beso. Sakura quitó la mirada con recelo.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por ti, hija —dijo Kushina viendo a Sakura.

—Estuvo en mi oficina —intervino Minato—, me ayudó a terminar más rápido.

—¿ha sí?

—Es muy buena con los números, y muy ordenada.

—De seguro. La cena está lista.

—Perfecto, estoy hambriento.

La familia se dirigió al gran comedor, con la hermosa vista a los jardines, asearon sus manos y tomaron asiento. Minato se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, teniendo a su hija, Sakura, a la izquierda, y a su esposa, Kushina, a la derecha.

—¿Y Naruto? —preguntó Minato, buscándolo con su mirada. Shizune sintió un nudo subiendo por su garganta.

—Seguramente está en su dormitorio —dijo Kushina levantándose.

—Yo lo llamaré por usted, Lady Kushina —se interpuso Shizune.

—No hace falta Shizune —replicó Kushina tratando de seguir su camino.

—Deja que vaya Shizune —interrumpió Minato, quédate conmigo.

—No —insistió Kushina sonriente—, yo iré —prosiguiendo su camino.

—No tardes Amor.

—No lo haré.

La carmesí abandonó el comedor, cruzo varias salas antes de encontrarse con las espaciosas escaleras que la llevarían al segundo nivel. Atravesaba los pasillos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvieran a cenar como una verdadera familia, esa noche su dormitorio se bañaría en la pasión matrimonial, volvería a sentir el tacto de su amado esposo, llegarían juntos al clímax. Todas aquellas sensaciones inapropiadas, que eran dirigidas hacia su hijo, desaparecerían por completo. Se liberaría de aquella desesperación después de todo.

Al llegar al dormitorio, dio tres toques simultáneos a la puerta. No recibió respuesta del interior. Volvió a tocar nuevamente, y otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

—Naruto —Llamó con dulzura—. Soy yo, tu madre.

La molestia se tatuó en el rostro templado de la mujer. Naruto siempre abría a la primera.

—¿Estás ahí Cariño? —llamó con más fuerza— Abre la puerta —tocó de nuevo— ¿Me estás ignorando jovencito?

Harta, corrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, la habitación se encontraba desolada, el desconcierto llegó a su rostro ¿A dónde había ido su hijo? Ingresó en la habitación lentamente.

—Naruto —llamó, buscándolo con la mirada—. Querido ¿Estás aquí?

Advirtió el sonido estático de agua cayendo, que provenía del cuarto de baño. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, pegando su oreja a la misma.

—Hijo —llamó, golpeando el cristal— ¿Me escuchas?

Al no obtener, nuevamente, una respuesta de parte de Naruto, comenzó a abrir la puerta con sigilo. Su corazón se aceleró levemente, temía sorprender a su hijo como vino al mundo. Pero también tenía curiosidad de ver los cambios corporales que había sufrido.

Sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera. Su corazón se detuvo. Su rostro palideció, y un horrible escalofrió recorrió desde sus pies, hasta su cabeza, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hijo, tendido en medio del cuarto, con la ducha de mano, encendida, sobre su pecho.

—¡Naruto! —gritó aterrada, aproximándose al cuerpo de su hijo, y haciendo lo posible por levantarlo— ¡Ayuda! ¡Minato! —la carmesí rodeó su cuello con el brazo de Naruto y cargándolo con dificultad, lo llevó hasta la cama. Kushina se introdujo al vestidor y tomó un fajo de toallas. Cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto, colocó su dorada cabeza en su regazo y comenzó a secarla con una toalla blanca.

—Mi amor, despierta por favor —murmuraba entrando en pánico— Mamá está aquí bebe —miraba el rostro exánime del muchacho, temblaba y sollozaba, a medida que pensaba en lo peor.

—¡Kushina! —clamó Minato con preocupación, irrumpiendo en la habitación, seguido de su hija. Ambos quedaron anonadados al ver la alarmante imagen frente a ellos.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura, acertándose al cuerpo de su hermano.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Minato acercándose, intentando conservar la poca calma que le quedaba

—¡No lo sé! —profirió Kushina alarmada— ¡Lo encontré inconsciente en la bañera!

Minato quedó perplejo ante la mirada aterrada de su esposa, su rostro calmado y puro estaba completamente roto, y peor aún, su hijo, estaba, aparentemente, muerto.

—¡Ayúdame Sakura! —mandó Kushina, quitando la toalla que cubría el torso de Naruto.

Inmediatamente, palpó el centro del torso tonificado de su hijo, aplicando Chakra en él. Sakura imitó a su madre, pero, aplicando en el abdomen.

—Mi amor despierta —suplicaba Kushina entre sollozos, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño—, no me dejes bebe.

—Vamos Hijo —dijo Minato, tomando la fría mano de Naruto con ambas manos—, vuelve a nosotros.

—¡Está despertando! —exclamó Sakura esperanzada al advertir los leves gemidos que escapaban de la boca del rubio.

Poco a poco, los parpados comenzaron a separarse, dejando a Kushina ver nuevamente el brillo del profundo azul del mar, en los ojos de su hijo.

Debil y desorientado, Naruto observó con pesadez a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando, sentía que su cerebro palpitaba, y su distorsionada vista apenas lo dejaba ver los rostros borrosos de lo que parecían ser sus familiares, le intentaban decir algo, no sabía que, veía sus bocas moverse, pero sus oídos no podían procesar las palabras con claridad. Rindiéndose ante el dolor en su frente, dejó caer su cabeza, en el surco formado por dos acogedoras piernas, dejando su, aun distorsionada, vista hacia arriba. Gotas cayeron en su frente, resbalándose hacia los lados de su cabeza, dirigió su vista hacia arriba, su visión comenzó a mejor, la imagen ante él, a tomar forma. Dos hermosas hoyas lo veían con alegría, sudando lágrimas —Hijo—, escuchó. Era la voz de su madre, él, estaba en su regazó, ella, lo acariciaba con ternura.

Los ojos de Naruto se quebraron en lágrimas, su boca dejó escapar gemidos tristes, la incertidumbre dio lugar al llanto.

—Tranquilo mi amor —dijo Kushina entre llanto, levantando la cabeza de su hijo cuidadosamente y colocándola en su seno— Aquí estoy Corazón. —Abrazando su cabeza y acariciando su espalda.

Naruto no paraba de llorar, totalmente desconsolado y miserable, su llanto era silenciado por los senos de su madre, y sus lágrimas se perdían en medio de ellos. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar que estuviera desnudo encima de ella. Kushina atraía a su pequeño cada vez más hacia su pecho, intentado consolarlo, diciéndole dulces palabras que no le había dirigido desde hace mucho tiempo. Naruto jalaba con fuerza las mangas del Kimono de la carmesí, como intentando desahogarse por medio de la fuerza, desnudándole ambos hombros, y dejando semi desnudos sus senos, cosa que no le importó a nadie, al ver como el rubio, el alegre Naruto, se torcía desconsolado en los brazos de Kushina.

Madre, Padre y Hermana, se veían unos a otros, confundidos, impotentes y angustiados.

Continuará…


	3. CAPÍTULO 03 - SOLEDAD

LUST

CAPÍTULO 03

" _Soledad_ _"_

—Este lugar se parece mucho a la otra guarida —dijo Suigetsu, siguiendo a Sasuke y Orochimaru, a través de un oscuro pasillo que parecía interminable—. Las mismas puertas, los mismos tallados en las paredes.

—Eso es porque… esta fue mi primera guarida —replicó la intimidante voz Orochimaru.

—Ya decía yo —dijo Suigetsu sin darle mayor importancia, tomando un sorbo de su bebida con una pajilla—, pero no recuerdo haber venido antes.

Era un chico de piel clara. Largos cabellos plateados, que caían hasta su mentón. Grandes ojos morados y penetrantes. Labios sonrientes, que dejaban ver su afilada dentadura.

—Eso es porque cuando la convertí en mi guarida aun no habías nacido, probablemente —replicó Orochimaru con su característica sonrisa—. Me trae recuerdos este lugar.

—¿Qué pasará con la otra guarida? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—Una vez descubierta ya no nos sirve, mucho menos, destruida.

—Tiene sentido, pero…, ¿Qué pasará con las cosas?

—Hay hombres que traen todo lo que necesito para este lugar.

—¿Hombres? —interrumpió Sasuke desconcertado.

—Exacto —replicó la serpiente— Hay personas que apoyan tu causa Sasuke, y cada vez son más.

—Eso es bueno —dijo el azabache secamente.

—Hablando de recuperar, y aliados —interrumpió el peliplata— ¿Rescataremos a aquellos dos?

—Si —replicó Orochimaru—, ambos son muy importantes para mí.

—Claro, para tus experimentos. Personalmente no me importa si no recuperamos a Karin, siempre fue una chica insoportable para mí, pero Jūgo… me estaba comenzando a caer bien ¿Qué opinas Sasuke?

—Salvaremos a ambos —respondió el Uchiha sin apartar los ojos de su camino.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —dijo Suigetsu— Tú y la loca esa se hicieron novios un día antes de que nos atacaran, eso es tener mala suerte.

—Callate —dijo Sasuke cansado

Cuando los tres llegaron al final del desolado pasillo, se encontraron con una enorme puerta doble, polvorienta y algo podrida. Orochimaru se colocó en frente y, con ambas manos, la abrió lentamente. Los rechinidos que expulsaba la puerta al moverse, revotaron por la extensa habitación que comenzaba a aparecer de a poco frente a ellos.

—Mira nada más —pronunció Suigetsu introduciéndose en el espacioso lugar apenas iluminado por una serie de antorchas, probando el eco en la habitación con sus pasos.

—Vamos —dijo Orochimaru adelantándose, seguido por el Uchiha.

—¿Qué era este lugar? —preguntó el peliplata, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras los seguía.

—Era la sala de reuniones —respondió la serpiente.

—Es enorme.

Al llegar al otro extremo del salón, se toparon con un desnivel levantado a un metro del piso, al subir las pocas gradas que los llevan al mismo, se encontraron, al fondo de la habitación, con una especie de trono de piedra, con asiento y respaldo de cuero, rodeado por un cúmulo gigantesco de serpientes de piedra, que ocupaba toda la pared del fondo.

—Es cómodo —suspiró Suigetsu, dejándose caer en el trono—, para estar hecho de piedra.

—Desde ahí —dijo Orochimaru, señalando donde se encontraba el peliplata— organicé el ataque a la Aldea de la Hoja.

—Debo admitir que estando aquí… me siento poderoso.

—¿No se suponía que debía estar aquí antes que nosotros? —preguntó Sasuke molesto.

—Tranquilo —dijo Orochimaru sonriente—, ya vendrá.

—Está comenzando a agradarme es lugar —interrumpió Suigetsu, poniéndose de pie—, oscuro, como todos los demás, pero me agrada.

—Esta sala me pone nostálgico —expresó una perniciosa voz en la oscuridad, al otro extremo de la sala, con un tono casi melodioso, como el de Orochimaru.

—Llegas tarde —declaró Sasuke, viendo a la figura que se acercaba a lo lejos.

—Mis disculpas —respondió vacilante el hombre.

—No es para tanto —interrumpió Suigetsu—, acabamos de llegar.

—Me alegra saber que hay alguien paciente aquí —respondió el encapuchado, subiendo las gradas.

—¿Cómo has estado Kabuto? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—Un tanto ocupado en mi proyecto —replicó Kabuto, dejando acercándose a ellos, dejándolos ver su rostro tapado. Piel pálida y escamosa como la de una serpiente. Amarillos ojos reptilianos, rodeados por marcas purpura. Una larga boca, similar a la de las serpientes.

—Llamaste mucho la atención con tu prueba anterior —dijo Orochimaru— ¿Lo sabías?

—Nadie sospecha aun, me consideran muerto.

—Pero sospechan de nosotros —dijo Sasuke—, eso nos preocupa.

—¿Cuándo falta para que lo perfecciones? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—No mucho —respondió Kabuto—, solo necesito una prueba más.

—¿Una más? —preguntó Sasuke cansado.

—Si —replicó el encapuchado—, en una aldea más grande.

—¿Es realmente necesario?

—Lo es para mí.

—Bien, pero hazlo en otro país.

—No hay problema.

—Oigan —interrumpió Suigetsu— ¿Cuándo daremos el golpe?

—Cuando todos los preparativos estén listos —dijo el Yakushi.

—Tienes los planos del complejo subterráneo de Raíz —pregunto Sasuke.

—Aun no —replicó Kabuto—, tengo a hombres trabajando en ese asunto.

—Espero no te estés tomando esto a la ligera.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, todo va de acuerdo al plan, sé paciente.

—Mientras tanto —interrumpió Orochimaru— instalémonos adecuadamente.

— Iré a buscar una buena habitación —expresó Suigetsu, bajando del desnivel—. Espero que los tipos de mandaste a la guarida traigan mis cosas —le dijo a Orochimaru, alejándose.

Completamente desconectado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con su cabeza recostada sobre el ventanal, Shikamru contemplaba, sin darle mayor importancia, la calle al otro lado del cristal, veía a las personas que pasaba frente al restaurante donde estaba, veía los locales al otro lado de la calle, observando vagamente las acciones de vendedores y compradores, intentando distraer su mente con algo que no fueran los malos y oscuros recuerdos de su pasado.

—Come algo —le dijo el chico frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, colocándole varios trozos de cerdo en el plato.

—Gracias Chōji —replicó Shikamaru saliendo de su transe, tomando los palillos junto a su plato.

—Apenas has comido algo desde que llegamos —dijo Ino, sentada al lado del obeso Chōji.

—Te ves distraído y triste —dijo el chico pálido al lado de Ino—. Lei que la depresión es una causa principal de la pérdida de apetito.

—No solo la depresión, Sai —replicó Sakura, quien estaba frente a Sai—, también lo pueden ser el estrés o algún trastorno emocional.

—Habló la doctorcita —dijo Ino denotando burla.

—Solo digo —respondió Sakura molesta, tomando un pedazo de carne de la parrilla.

—Es normal que esté así —interrumpió Kiba relajado, al lado de Sai —Pasó casi dos semanas en una cama de hospital.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver, Kiba? —cuestionó Naruto, frente al Inuzuka y al lado de Sakura—, Shino también lo hizo y es el mismo de siempre.

—Mi amigo Shino —dijo Kiba, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del Aburame— es reservado por naturaleza, está acostumbrado al aislamiento.

—¿Se supone que eso es un alago? —preguntó Shino molesto, provocando la risa en toda la mesa.

—¡Cuerpo sano en mente sana! —protestó el entusiasta Lee, junto a Sakura

 _«¿No es al revés?»_ se preguntó el Nara.

—¡No te preocupes Shikamaru! —continuó el cejudo— ¡Un día entero ejercitándote conmigo hará renacer tu juventud!

—Si que eres ingenuo Lee —rio Ino—, solo tú puedes creer que Shikamaru pasará un día completo entrenando.

—¿Y si mejor le preguntamos qué le pasa? —interrumpió Tenten, quien estaba en medio de Lee y Shikamaru— ¿Qué tienes Shikamaru? —le preguntó, tomándolo del brazo con delicadez.

—Nada —contestó el Nara, sin mirar a la bella castaña—, solo… estoy algo distraído —introduciendo un trozo de carne a su boca.

—Anímate Shikamaru —suplicó sonriente la Yamanaka—, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, estamos todos juntos.

—Además, hicimos esto por ti, y Shino —agregó Sai, recibiendo un codazo de su Novia.

—Lo sé —dijo Shikamaru viendo a todos— y se los agradezco.

—Yo también —dijo Shino.

—Es lo menos que podíamos hacer —replicó Naruto—, son nuestros amigos.

—Mas les vale comer todo lo que puedan —sentenció Kiba— porque aún falta mucho por digerir.

—Bueno…, tenemos a Chōji —dijo Naruto sarcástico, sacando risas de las bocas de sus compañeros.

—Estoy feliz de que estemos todos juntos otra vez —dijo Tenten con una sonrisa melancólica, jugando con la comida de su plato.

—Yo también —exclamó Lee emocionado.

—Y yo —agregó Sakura.

—¿Nos abrazamos todos y lloramos de felicidad? —rio Kiba. Nuevamente la risa se apoderó de la mesa.

—¿No te tomas nada en serio Kiba? —preguntó Tenten divertida.

—¿Para qué hacerlo? —replicó el castaño distendido.

—Para que tus noviazgos duren más, por ejemplo —interrumpió Naruto, provocando nuevamente la hilaridad en la mesa.

—Hola —dijo una voz femenina frente a toda la mesa, llamando la atención del grupo y de algunos comensales—, lamento interrumpir, pero…, ¿Eres Naruto Namikaze?

—S-Si… —respondió Naruto con inseguridad.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó la chica emocionada, ahogando su grito con la mano— ¡Eres demasiado guapo!

—Eh…, gracias —dijo Naruto, nervioso y ruborizado.

La atención de todos se había centrado en la bella jovencita morena que estaba frente a ellos, vestida con una Yukata que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Mientras que los chicos, a excepción de Naruto, estaban hipnotizados con su encanto, Sakura se divertía viendo la tímida actitud de su hermano hacia la chica, y también, observando como la Yamanaka miraba con cierto recelo a la morena.

—Me llamo Limari, y soy gran admiradora tuya —dijo la morena, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Es un placer Limari —replicó Naruto.

—¿Te gustaría tomar algo en la barra? Yo invito.

—¿T-Tomar algo? ¿Ahora?

—Si…, sé que es una petición extraña, pero…, mis amigas se volverían locas si les cuento que estuve con Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto giró su vista hacia sus amigos, y en especial a Kiba, quien lo veía emocionado con un gesto de aprobación.

—Gracias Limari —dijo Naruto, viendo nuevamente a su admiradora—, pero no puedo acompañarte, cómo puedes ver, estoy con mis amigos en este momento.

—Ya veo —dijo la chica cabizbaja.

—No te sientas mal, eres muy hermosa y… —¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿A-Abrazarme?

—Si —dijo la chica con un gesto esperanzador— ¿Puedo?

—Está bien —dijo Naruto resignado.

La chica se sentó rápidamente en el espacio vacío del sofá que estaba al lado de Naruto, acercó su rostro al del él, lo vio por unos instantes. Naruto quedó sumergido en el profundo azul de los ojos de la chica, completamente perplejo. Sin aviso, la chica se abalanzó sobre él, abrazando su cuello y robándole un profundo y prologado beso, violando la boca del chico con su lengua. Tanto los amigos de Naruto, como los comensales alrededor de ellos, quedaron perplejos ante la escena. la chica devorando los labios de Naruto, mientras que este se encontraba en una especie de transe, sin cerrar los ojos, perdido en los de ella.

—Es suficiente —dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa, jalando a su hipnotizado hermano, cortando el beso al instante.

La bella Limari se encontraba exaltada, su respiración era fuerte, miraba fijamente a los perdidos azules de Naruto. Bajó la mirada hacia su delgada mano, con la que sentía los acelerados latidos de su ídolo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba satisfecha, y al perecer Naruto también. La morena secó la saliva en la comisura de sus labios, acto seguido, se levantó del sofá para hacer una reverencia.

—Lo siento —dijo apenada, escapando al instante de la escena.

—Eso fue intenso —rio Kiba, tomando un pedazo de cerdo y comiéndolo.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Sakura preocupada, viendo que su hermano no volvía en sí— ¿Estás bien?

—El beso de esa chica lo dejó tonto —continuó Kiba, sin darle mayor importancia— Debe ser muy buena ¿No, Naruto?

—¿Naruto? —le llamó Sakura moviéndolo levemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto, totalmente desorientado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Sakura lo tomó del brazo.

Naruto vaciló por unos instantes

—Si —vaciló de nuevo— Estoy bien.

Los demás lo vieron detenidamente, incluso Kiba, había comenzado a notar la peculiaridad que proyectaba el rostro de Naruto. El Namikaze intentó actuar de forma normal, lanzando una sonrisa a sus compañeros, no obstante, esto no eliminó sus expresiones intranquilas.

Posterior la incómoda situación vivida en el restaurante, el resto de la reunión continuó tal y como se había planeado, plagada de risas y diversión, con cada uno enriqueciendo con diferentes opiniones y comentarios los temas que iban apareciendo en las conversaciones.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde cuando la reunión de amigos finalizó. En las puertas del restaurante, Shinobis y Kunoichis se despedían felizmente, con un aire melancólico en su voz.

—Gracias a todos por el Almuerzo —dijo Shikamaru, aparentando indiferencia.

—Yo también estoy agradecido —agregó Shino.

—¿La pasaron bien? —preguntó Tenten.

—No recuerdo la última vez que me la pasé tan bien —replicó Shikamaru sonriendo levemente.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —dijo Kiba satisfecho.

—Gracias Kiba y Naruto por esta grandiosa reunión —protestó Lee vivazmente.

—Gracias chicos —agregó Ino.

—Gracias chicos —repitió Tenten.

—No es nada —replicó Kiba.

—Esperamos tener más reuniones así —agregó el Namikaze.

—Hermano —interrumpió Sakura— ya casi es hora.

—Debo irme —indicó Naruto— hoy es mi chequeo.

—Intenta no _desmayarte_ en el camino —rio Kiba.

—Cállate idiota —replicó Naruto divertido.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Sakura comenzando a caminar.

—Nos vemos chicos —agregó Naruto yendo detrás de su hermana, escuchando detrás de sí varias frases de despedida.

En la extensa sala del Consejo Hyūga, se hallaban reunidos una cantidad considerable de personajes, de ambos sexos y la mayoría mayores de edad, vestido elegantemente al estilo de su clan, sentados alrededor de una larga mesa de madera. Sus voces inundaban la habitación con un débil bullicio, aplicando aún más inquietud a aquel lugar apenas iluminado por el tenue fulgor de unos candelabros en lo alto del techo.

El bullicio cesó gradualmente a medida que se acercaban unos autoritarios paso por el amplio pasillo ubicado frente a la mesa. Luego de un tiempo, finalmente aquellos sonidos salieron del pasillo, materializándose en tres figuras distintas. Hinata Hyūga, Hanabi Hyūga y su abuelo.

—Respetables consejeros y ansíanos —exclamo Hinata— les pido nos perdonen por la tardanza.

Luego de aquellas palabras que no debía de tener respuestas, los tres Hyūga procedieron a sentarse en los lugares apartados especialmente para ellos, en el extremo de la mesa frente a ellos, sentándose Hinata justo en el centro, acompañada a ambos lados por su hermana y su abuelo.

Hinata miró un joven de rostro firme que se encontraba al lado de Hanabi, a quien ordenó, con una pequeña reverencia, comenzar a hablar, este le devolvió el gesto a la Azabache, y poniéndose de pie con firmeza, comenzó a hablar.

—Damos inicio a la sesión general número quinientos noven… —Podemos tolerar que se tarde en las reuniones —interrumpió una hostil voz entre la mesa, detonando inmediatamente un abrupto silencio en toda la sala— Pero… —Una figura masculina y mayor se levantó lentamente de la mesa— no creo que toleremos más la demora con los asuntos maritales.

—Continua —fue la orden que Hinata dio al interrumpido Joven, quien rápidamente acató la orden.

—Repito, Damos inicio a la Sesión Gener…

—¿Nos dará una respuesta pronto? —interrumpió el hombre nuevamente.

—Su futuro matrimonio es una prioridad —agregó una fémina voz, seguida de muchos murmullos inundando la mesa.

Hinata, con un pequeño gesto, mandó al joven a que se sentara, luego miró a toda la mesa, la cual permanecía en silencio, miró a su hermana, quien la miraba detenidamente, miró a su abuelo, quien veía algunos miembros de la mesa.

—No he olvidado este asunto —protestó Hinata— y tampoco es mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

—Lady Hinata, no es nuestra intención presionarla de esta forma —dijo una anciana canosa— pero no podemos ignorar los últimos acontecimientos que han sucedido en torno a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Los murmullos regresaron nuevamente a la sala.

—No sabemos cuándo será el próximo ataque que sufra la Aldea —exclamó una voz entre los murmullos.

—El Clan necesita a su Matrimonio Lider —proclamó otro.

—¿Están inconformes con mi desempeño? —preguntó Hinata, matando el bullicio al instante.

—Claro que no, Lady Hinata —respondió un anciano— A Liderado al Clan Hyūga con la misma sabiduría que su Padre, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Varios murmullos se escucharon en la mesa, afirmando las palabras del anciano.

—Entonces —continuó Hinata— les pido que sean pacientes. Muchos conocían mi antigua situación sentimental, necesito tiempo para digerir todo esto, solo les pido tiempo.

—Entendemos por lo que está pasando mi Lady —replicó una voz fémina y agotada—, para nosotros también es una lástima que no pueda seguir unida con el hijo del Hokage, sin duda, el que no se dé esa unión es una gran pérdida para nuestro Clan.

—Es cierto —agregó otro, seguido de varias afirmaciones por parte de la mayoría en la mesa.

—Yo he pensado en ese asunto —interrumpió un hombre calvo, silenciando la mesa— Quizás —vaciló— si su hermana Hanabi estuviera dispuesta a… —¡¿Cómo se atreve a…

—¡Hanabi! —Exclamó Hinata con una voz autoritaria, cortando la voz de su hermana, quien se haya de pie encolerizada— Siéntate.

—Lo siento mi Lady —se disculpó avergonzado el hombre— solo estaba pensando en el Clan.

—De hecho, es una buena idea —dijo una voz entre la mesa.

—¡Imposible! —proclamó una anciana al otro extremo— La Princesa Hanabi aún es muy pequeña para casarse.

Hanabi apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, intentando así descargar un poco de su rabia

 _«¿Cómo pueden ser tan indiferentes a los problemas de mi hermana?»_ se preguntaba.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez —replicó un anciano.

—¡No haremos excepciones a nada! —le refutó una voz, comenzando así una guerra de opiniones, y un escándalo en toda la mesa.

—¡El joven de seguro será sucesor de su padre, es nuestra oportunidad!

—¡Nuestras influencias se verían expandidas en toda la Aldea, quizás en todo el país!

—¡Es muy pronto, esperemos!

—¡Tiene razón!

—¡Si esperamos, otra podría casarse con él!

—¿Por qué no piensan un poco en su Lider? —dijo una voz desde el pasillo, matando el escándalo al instante.

—Tio Hizashi —pronunció un sorprendida Hanabi, mientras Hizashi entraba al salón.

—No deberías estar… —¿Lamentándome… Padre?

—Tio, no estás en la obligación de estar —Tranquila, Lady Hinata, estoy bien —dijo Hizashi tomando asiento a lado de su padre— De hecho, qué bueno que vine, para recordarle al consejo quien manda.

—¡Insolente! —protestó una anciana, poniéndose de pie— ¡Alguien qué perteneció a la rama secundaria no puede… —¡Silencio! —rugió la mandataría voz de Hinata, la cual estremeció a la anciana y paralizó la mesa entera— Las ramas ya no existen, todo eso quedó atrás ¿Cuántas veces tendré que recordárselos?

—Mis disculpas, Lady Hinata —dijo la anciana a regañadientes, fingiendo pobremente arrepentimiento y sentándose.

—Quizás no se hayan dado cuenta, pero Lady Hinata está en un momento difícil de su vida —continuó Hizashi—. Nunca hemos sido liderados por alguien tan Joven, le hemos arrebatado parte de su vida para que el Clan se mantenga en armonía, y ella nos está liderando mejor de lo que muchos creían. Creo —miró a Hinata— que un poco de comprensión a su reciente ruptura no es pedir demasiado.

Las últimas palabras del Hyūga fueron acompañadas por opiniones inaudibles compartidas entre los miembros del consejo, la mayoría apoyando las palabras de Hizashi.

—No pretendemos ser indiferentes ante su situación mi Lady —dijo el hombre calvo—, a muchos de aquí no nos gusta verla en esa posición.

—Lo sé —replicó Hinata secamente—, me lo han hecho saber muchas veces.

—No me malinterprete mi Lady —respondió el hombre—, no me causa ningún placer presionarla para que tome esta decisión tan importante, pero debe haberlo, por el bien de nuestro Clan.

Hinata miró a su tío por un breve momento, quien la veía detenidamente.

—Y así como Hizashi pide comprensión para usted —continuó el hombre— Nosotros también pedimos comprensión a nuestra insistencia.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente —replicó Hinata—, pero, aun así —vaciló— no deja de ser una situación difícil para mí, solo le pido al consejo paciencia, y les aseguro que dentro de poco, comenzaré la elección de mi futuro esposo.

Callados e inquietos, los ancianos se veían los unos a los otros, en busca de un intermediario que aceptara la propuesta de su líder.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hinata— ¿Están de acuerdo?

—Estamos de acuerdo —respondió nuevamente el hombre calvo, acompañado por el murmullo aprobatorio del concejo.

Hinata miró a su tío, él le sonreía con orgullo, volteó así su hermana, quien la veía con cierta inquietud y cierta preocupación. Con el propósito de no prolongar más aquella reunión, Hinata, con un gesto, mandó a hablar a aquel joven al lado de Hanabi, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recitar sus líneas.

En una de las muchas habitaciones del enorme complejo que conformaban el Hostipal General de la Hoja, Sakura veía con cierto aburrimiento como Lady Tsunade, aquella bella mujer de ojos teñidos por la almendra y cabellera dorada, caracterizada por su descomunal fuerza, pero más aún, por sus descomunales senos, le hacía el segundo de los dos chequeos semanales a Naruto, chequeos asignados desde aquella extraña noche en la que él Héroe de la Hoja había llorado desconsolado en los brazos de su madre hasta dormirse.

—Bien —dijo Tsunade, sonriente y un tanto desconcertada—, no hay nada fuera de lo común en ti, Naruto.

—Es lo que trato decirles a mis padres, abuela —dijo Naruto, sentado en la camilla.

—No me digas abuela, mocoso.

—Entonces —interrumpió Sakura—, ¿Naruto ya no tiene que venir a los chequeos?

—Sigue trayéndolo —replicó Tsunade con vos casi autoritaria— seguiremos con los chequeos hasta que nos aseguremos que estés bien.

—Ya les dije que estoy bien —exclamó molesto el Uzumaki.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo Tsunade en tono cansado, sentándose en una de las pocas sillas que ocupaban la habitación— luego de que viviste ese extraño episodio no ha pasado nada, no hay secuelas o síntomas de ningún tipo.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es extraño —contestó la mujer, quien guardó silenció por unos breves momentos acompañada de los dos hermanos, pensando mientras se jugaba los labios con el pulgar.

—Sakura —llamó la mujer.

—¿Sí? —dijo Sakura atenta a las siguientes palabras de su maestra.

—Déjame sola con Naruto.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura se sorprendieron de aquella petición, en especial Naruto. Aquella oración se había quedado rebotando en su cabeza, provocándole las ideas y los eventos más lividonos que podía imaginar, en un solo segundo se había imaginado tres formas distintas de desahogar sus ansias con Tsunade en aquella habitación. Aterrado por sus propios instintos, suplicaba por que su hermana se negara a la petición de Tsunade, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que ella no se negaría.

Un tanto desconcertada por la petición de su maestra, e insegura a su decisión, Sakura excedió luego de un momento de duda, abandonó la habitación lentamente, pero sin antes avisar que estaría en la habitación de Kakashi-sensei.

Cuando la puerta terminó de cerrarse, anunciando así que muchacho y mujer se habían quedado solos, Tsunade se puso de pie de un salto, alarmando al Uzumaki, lo vio por unos momentos, examinando cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

 _«¡No me veas así abuela!»_ Gritaba Naruto en su mente, combatiendo contra aquellos pensamientos libidinosos que inundaban su cabeza y comenzaban a darle energía a sus músculos.

—Quitate la camisa —ordenó Tsunade quitándose la bata blanca, quedándose simplemente con su camisa gris estilo kimono.

Aquella orden fue como una afirmación a los temores de Naruto, y una suplica a su cuerpo hirviente, las imágenes que se habían formado en su cabeza se harían realidad, la hermosa Tsunade lo asfixiaría con sus exuberantes senos, y lo llevaría a un maravilloso clímax que quedaría atrapado en aquella habitación de hospital. Todas aquellas emociones comenzaban a tomar forma en su entrepierna, y acatando la orden de Tsunade, se quitó lentamente la camisa, quedando finalmente con el torso descubierto ante la imponente mujer, quien se acercó a él y palpó su entrenado abdomen con ambas manos. Naruto sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, como se formaba un gran abultamiento en su pantalón, como Tsunade los dedos de Tsunade acariciaban su abdomen, cómo su cuerpo iba cediendo cada vez más al deseo, entonces lo comprendió, todo aquello no era normal.

Mientras meditaba en las primeras palabras que le dirigiría al hombre que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos durante gran parte del día y la noche, Sakura avanzaba por un iluminado y amplio pasillo, saludando brevemente a los enfermeros y pacientes con los que se cruzaba, mientras la emoción de estar más cerca de la habitación de Kakashi crecía en su pecho, sentimiento semejante al que sentía cuando se dirigía a la Oficina del Hokage. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero aquel adulto peli plata había despertado en ella un sentimiento que no podía explicar, o que quizás si podía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Al llegar a su destino, se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos de Kakashi, pero fue detenida por el miedo a interrumpir una conversación que se está llevando a cabo al otro lado de la puerta. Vio por la pequeña ventana de la puerta a Kakashi sentado en la cama hablando con Minato, su padre, quien se hallaba parado frente a esta.

—Temía que no te hubiera llegado el informe —dijo Kakashi viendo el jardín a través de los ventanales.

—Siento visitar hasta ahora —dijo el Hokage con una leve sonrisa— pero he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

—¿Cómo va todo con La Cumbre? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Ya sabes cómo son esas reuniones —replicó Minato con voz fatigada—. A veces estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Lo sé —rio Kakashi— son personas muy difíciles.

—¿Y qué tan difícil fue lidiar con Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó osadamente Minato.

—¿No has leído el informe?

—Si, lo leí en cuanto llegó, pero una cosa es el informe y otra muy diferente tu testimonio.

Un suspiro fue soltado por Kakashi, que luego de un breve momento de mudez comenzó a hablar.

—Fue todo un desastre —dijo—. Creí que al estar en un espacio limitado nos daría ventaja en la batalla contra Sasuke, pero… cuándo se dio cuenta de que no ganaría, usó el Susano para derribar el lugar.

—¿Cuantos fueron murieron? —preguntó Minato.

—Casi la mitad, sin contar a los que ya habían muerto en manos de Sasuke. Salvé a los que pude usando el Kamui, junto con el cuerpo de Neji.

—Entonces él y Orochimaru lograron escapar.

—Si.

—En tu informe decías algo acerca varios laboratorios y otros descubrimientos.

—Luego de recuperar fuerzas y volver, descubrimos al menos 6 laboratorios, junto a varios cuartos de refrigeración en donde almacenaban cuerpos…

De regreso a su hogar, Naruto y Sakura ni siquiera si dirigieron la palabra, perdidos en sus propios tormentos mentales, cada uno caminaban en piloto automático, apenas conscientes de su camino y de lo que les rodeaba en el paso, como dos completos desconocidos que se dirigían al mismo destino, devolvían el saludo de los aldeanos con cierto desinterés, regalaban sonrisas desganadas a los niños y niñas que los reconocían. Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había y no tenía que oír en aquella habitación de Hospital, La batalla con Sasuke, los descubrimientos de aquellas aberraciones en las que trabajaba Orochimaru, él brutal asesinato de muchos ninjas por parte Jūgo, y muchos otros sucesos no tan importantes como el hecho de que habían podido atrapar a Jūgo junto con una tal Karín que presumía de ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, o él hecho de que el objetivo de la misión era llevar a Sasuke de vuelta vivo o muerto. Se encontraba angustiada por Sasuke, molesta con Kakashi, molesta con su Padre, celosa de esa chica desconocida. Vio a su hermano con la cara perdida, caminando como un muerto viviente, pero no le prestó atención, pasando por alto las ordenes de su madre de vigilar cuidadosamente el comportamiento de su hermano, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran Sasuke, Kakashi y su Padre, tantas preguntas, tantos sentimientos en conflicto, sabía que lo primero que iba a ser al llegar a su casa era encerrase en su habitación para desahogar todo aquello que le atormentaba, y que por mero orgullo no podía hacer en esos instantes, eso hizo que la invadiera un profundo sentimiento de pena y vergüenza hacía sí misma, cosa que a su ves la hicieron sentirse aún más patética e impotente.

Miedo, culpa y autodesprecio perforaban su cabeza como barrotes de hierro, y batallaban contra las sensaciones carnales que erizan su piel, no podía detenerlo, no quería parar, todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados y peleando entre sí, le proporcionaban un nuevo tipo de placer, un gozo que no jamás en su vida había experimentado, y que ahora se acumulaba con cada vez más intensidad entre sus piernas. Encontrándose solos en una habitación oscura y reducida, Kushina se hallaba de pie ahogando sus más sinceros gemidos con una mano, mientras con la otra presionaba la pequeña cabeza de su hijo contra su ingle, la cabeza de Naruto se hallaba perdida entre las faldas de la Yukata de su madre, sus pequeñas manos, no paraban de manosear las firmes nalgas de la Carmesí, mismas que se habrían y se movían de forma obscena y en conjunto con sus caderas, la mujer yacía perdida en el gozo proporcionado por la lengua de su querido hijo Naruto, el orgasmo se hallaba cerca, y haría lo imposible por alcanzarlo. Kushina alzo su mirada, encontrándose con la puerta de la habitación abierta, y la figura de un hombre alto frente a esta, Kushina quedó petrificada ante tal imagen, su placer se desvaneció y se vio al borde del desmayo.

—¿Por qué Kushina? —gimió el señor de cabellera plateada entristecido— Qué decepción.

—No —suplicó Kushina aterrada, tomando del brazo a Naruto levantándolo del suelo— Puedo explicarlo.

—Me has traicionado —El hombre se acercaba cada vez más hacia Kushina— Has traicionado a nuestra Familia.

—Lord Jiraiya, por favor —Suplicaba Kushina colocando al asustado y desnudo Naruto detrás de su espalda— Lo siento mucho. Perdóneme, se lo suplico.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? —Gruñó Jiraiya— A mí, a mí hijo, a mi familia, te has burlado de nosotros, has corrompido a tu hijo.

—Se lo suplico, no lastime a Naruto, es solo un…

—¡Silencio! —Clamó el hombre, abalanzándose contra Kushina y estrangulándola mientras la golpeaba con la pared de forma brutal, haciendo que no hubiera tiempo ni de suplicar por su vida.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó Naruto sacudiendo levemente los hombros de su Kushina— ¡Despierta!

Cuando Kushina logró escapar de sus pesadillas y vio a su hijo sentado en la cama preguntándole con preocupación si se encontraba bien, se arrojó hacía él abrazándolo desconsolada. Naruto la abrazó con fuerzas, el verla lamentarse en su pecho lo invitó a protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso el aire. Era lo menos que podía hacer en ese instante, sintiéndose culpable de los constantes desvelos de su madre a causa de aquel extraño incidente ocurrido desde hace una semana.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la desnuda espalda de su madre.

—Si —respondió Kushina, recuperando el aliento y apartándose del pecho de su hijo.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Si —repitió Kushina, secando sus lágrimas—, solo… estoy algo cansada, es todo.

—Deberías de dormir más —sugirió Naruto— en lugar de trasnochar por mí.

—No te preocupes Mi Amor —Acarició la mejilla de hijo— estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, gracias… ¿Cómo te fue con Tsunade?

—Bueno… a-aburrido… como siempre.

—¿No detectó nada raro?

—No… ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

—¿Ya tomaste tú medicina?

—Si, lo acabo de hacer.

Kushina tomó el brazo de su hijo y lo jaló para poder depositarle un tierno beso en la frente, fue entonces que, en una fracción de segundo, Naruto fue sacado de su preocupación por los senos perfectos y totalmente desnudos de Kushina, fue como si su mente viajara al pasado, repasando toda la conversación desde que hubo despertado a su madre, recordando que la angustia por el bienestar de la mujer lo habían hecho olvidarse de que a ella le gustaba dormir totalmente despojada de todo tipo de prenda.

—Te Amo —declaró Kushina con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti —respondió nervioso Naruto, entonando aquellas palabras como si de una declaración de amor pasional se tratasen.

Luego que Kushina lo paralizara con su profunda mirada, se levantó, sin pudor, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Naruto solo pudo dirigir su mirada hacía las sabanas que alguna vez cubrieron la escultural anatomía de la carmesí, las contemplaba para no contemplar a Kushina pasar a su lado y atravesar la habitación hasta el vestidor. Mientras Kushina se vestía, Naruto observó desde la cama y a través de los ventanales, el paisaje que era conformado por la lejana aldea rodeada de montañas, no obstante, su mente no se concentraba en la belleza del paisaje, sino en la furtiva imagen que había presenciado apenas unos instantes, su cabeza se convirtió en una sopa de dudas, le dolía el pecho por la culpa, sentía nauseas, llegó a odiarse por unos instantes, hasta que Kushina finalmente salió del vestidor, tan solo con un Yukata negra muy provocativa que no ayudó en nada a que Naruto se tranquilizara.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Kushina— ¿Quieres comer algo?

—De hecho… se me antoja un Ramen —respondió Naruto, esforzándose por sonreír.

—Le diré a Teuchi que prepare algo. Vamos.

Caminando por las calles de La Hoja en dirección hacia el cementerio, cuando las casas y el cielo se veían bañadas del naranja que proclamaba el inició de un bello atardecer, Shikamaru yacía desconectado de su cuerpo andante, viviendo nuevamente la escena de la que había sido participe luego del agradable almuerzo que tuvo con sus amigos. Se había encontrado con Temari en el Parque Centra, el cual que solía frecuentar, mismo que había sido construido en una ladera a desniveles, ladera ubicada entre el mercado central y los clanes Nara y Akimichi. Había encontrado a la Embajadora de La Arena, sentada al lado de un árbol que había crecido en un verde talud, donde casualmente Shikamaru se recostaba para observar el cielo y la aldea en sus tiempos libres, y que se había convertido en el nuevo pasatiempo de la Rubia luego de que Shikamaru la llevara con frecuencia en los tiempos en que eran pareja.

—No pensé encontrarte aquí —Declaró Shikamaru, parado frente a Temari.

—Estaba sorprendida de que no estuvieras vagando por aquí —respondió Temari, dando un bocado a su bola de arroz.

—¿Esperabas verme?

—Esperaba que te apartaras un poco, bloqueas mi vista de la aldea.

—Bien.

Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre el pasto, a una distancia prudente de Temari, y guardo silencio por unos instantes, mientras volvía a disfrutar de aquel suave y frio colchón verde, y sentía la suave brisa rosar su rostro, al tiempo que analizaba las nubes, con sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Temari tajante.

—Aburrido —replicó indiferente el Nara— ¿Y tú?

—Ocupada.

—¿Día libre?

—Si

—Fantástico —respondió Shikamaru, respuesta que fue acompañada de un largo silencio.

—Me alegro de verte recuperado —dijo Temari, dando un sorbo a su batido.

—Gracias —respondió Shikamaru, sin dejar de ver la aldea.

—Siento no haberte visitado de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo… y lo siento.

—No… fue mi culpa por presionarte.

—No importa.

Así fue como continuó el resto del inesperado encuentro, entre silencios y pequeños intercambios de palabras, preguntando y respondiendo asuntos triviales. Transcurrió mucho tiempo, Temari había terminado de consumir su pequeña merienda, y muchas personas había pasado saludándolos, incluso un par de niños vecinos de Shikamaru, que aprovecharon la situación por molestarles a ambos, a lo que Temari reacciono con una sonrisa, mientras que Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a pedirles que no fastidiaran. Ni siquiera el largo transcurrir del tiempo ayudo a que una verdadera conversación naciera en ellos, continuaron intercambiando pequeñas frases, solo para no sentirse como unos completos desconocidos que habían coincidido en el mismo lugar, era evidente que ambos querían hablar de aquello que aun les causaba dolor en interior, de lo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de arreglar debido a su inesperada ruptura, pero que el orgullo de ambos impedía dar comienzo a la conversación que tanto anhelaban por tener, para arreglar las cosas, para curar sus almas, para desahogarse. Aquellos recuerdos y errores del pasado se proyectaban en los nueves del cielo, Shikamaru sabía que él había tenido la culpa de todo, que había herido de gravedad el corazón de su amada, y que jamás volvería a tenerla a su lado, se había convencido de eso desde aquel oscuro día que la vio desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, maldiciéndolo con la voz más desgarradora que escuchó jamás. Sabía que Temari merecía una explicación, por más horrible que despiadada que fuera, las cosas entre ellos se debían de aclarar, ella merecía escuchar las palabras de disculpas que Shikamaru había memorizado desde hace mucho, pero que por alguna extraña razón que ni él entendía, su orgullo no le permitía pronunciar.

—Me casaré —declaró Temari.

La angustia atravesó el pecho de Shikamaru como un Kunai lanzado directo a su corazón, hizo lo posible por fingir desdén y evitar que Temari percibiera su dolor.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió el Nara, quien no pudo evitar sonar preocupado.

—Si —replicó Temari, entristecida por la aparentemente indiferente reacción del Azabache— Dentro de un mes.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Gracias.

Un minuto de silencio después, Temari consideró que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir con aquel encuentro absurdo, así que, tomando sus cosas, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Hasta pronto —dijo sin voltear.

—Temari —llamó Shikamaru.

—¿Sí? —respondió Temari cortando su avance.

—Espero seas feliz —agregó Shikamaru.

—Gracias.

Shikamaru no pudo contener su curiosidad por saber el nombre de la persona que había conquistado el severo corazón de Temari, así que antes de la chica se marchara, sin ningún tipo de sutileza, le preguntó, fue entonces que, Shikamaru Nara deseo nunca haberse dejado ganar por la curiosidad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la respuesta, cosa que ni pensó en disimular por el impacto que habían causado las palabras en su mente, se volvió mudo, y para cuando su mente hubo revivido del shock, Temari ya se había marchado.

Luego de una prolongada caminata, el azabache finalmente llegó al cementerio general, recorrió varios caminos por un tiempo, hasta que se halló frente a una lapida con la inscripción de _Asuma Sarutobi._

—Hoy no traigo flores —pronunció acuclillándose—, de hecho… no tenía pensando venir hasta mañana.

Poniéndose de pie, sacó encendedor y cigarro, y comenzó a fumar.

—Antes no creía que fumar se sintiera tan bien —agregó.

—¿Así es cómo honras su memoria? —interrumpió una fémina voz que Shikamaru reconocía a la perfección.

—No exactamente —replicó Shikamaru, recibiendo con una melancólica sonrisa a Kurenai, quien llevaba entre brazos a su pequeña hija, junto con un ramo de flores.

—Me alegra verte caminando nuevamente —declaró Kurenai sonriente.

—Gracias —Shikamaru apagó cigarro para poder cargar a la pequeña Mirai, quien desde que lo vio le extendió los brazos.

Kurenai depositó cuidadosamente el ramo de flores frente a la lápida, depositando también un beso con la mano, mientras que la bebé luchaba por alcanzar la coleta del Azabache.

—Cariño, tu hija vino a verte —dijo la mujer.

Shikamaru se acuclilló nuevamente, acercando a la criatura a la lápida, Mirai observó curiosa el pedazo de piedra, y como la traviesa que era comenzó a rosar sus deditos sobre la aspereza de la superficie.

Luego de conversar un rato en el cementerio con Kurenai, Shikamaru terminó aceptando la invitación de cenar en la casa de la viuda, en celebración por su pronta recuperación.

Cuando el sol arrojaba sus últimos rayos de vida, antes de morir nuevamente en el horizonte, la bella embajadora de la Aldea Oculta de la Nubes se encontraba en el amplio balcón de su dormitorio en el Palacio Hokage, apoyada en la balaustrada de madera, observando más allá del verde de los jardines, y del muro perimetral, e incluso más allá de los edificios, intentando ocupar su visión con cualquier cosa insignificante. Luego de haber satisfecho los deseos carnales de su esposo por la mañana y habiéndose duchado justo después de que este la dejara en la cama, se dispuso a perderse por las alegres calles de Konoha, intentando apaciguar su alma y su cuerpo, observando las actividades de los habitantes que se encontraba por el camino. Saludaba sonriente los que la saludaban e intentaba reír para quienes la confundían con su hermana, los cuales eran la mayoría. Justo antes de que el reloj marcara las doce, había intentado visitar a Minato en su oficina, pero su intento de seducirlo se vio frustrado cuando la secretaría de este, una tal Moegi, le informó que el Hokage se hallaba ocupado, atendiendo a la Mizukage. Mito se torturó por dos horas, sola en su habitación, poseída por los celos y el odio, imaginando las escenas más obscenas y desaforadas que se podrían estar llevando a cabo en aquel despacho mientras ella se moría de celos en la amplitud y desolación de su dormitorio. No fue hasta que un intimidante ninja moreno de piel oscura y cabellera rubia, a quien por mero despecho estuvo a punto de invitar a la cama, irrumpió en la habitación para avisarle que los concejales que los habían acompañado a La Hoja la necesitaban para resolver algunos asuntos diplomáticos. Solo así fue que la hostigada mujer pudo, olvidarse de todos sus malestares por unos instantes y distraer su mente. En la tarde se vio finalmente liberada de las reuniones y asunto diplomáticos que, luego de que le ayudaron a distraer su mente, la habían terminado fastidiando. Aunque nuevamente se encontró sola, descansando en la salita su desolada habitación, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver el puñado de documentos con los que había salido de las reuniones y que había colocado en una pequeña mesita de madera.

—Qué fastidio —susurró tomando un pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino que se había servido antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

Revisó, corrigió y ordenó presupuestos, acuerdos y formularios, era tan buena en el trabajo que la simplicidad del proceso de revisión, corrección y orden la terminó aburriendo, causando que la tarea se tornara lenta y desdeñosa. Al terminar se halló de nuevo molesta, al percatarse de que el sol comenzaba morir, y se reclamó por tardar tanto en una tarea tan sencilla, luego de estar un tiempo en silencio, concluyó que, esperar al hombre que la había dejado tirada como un trapo sucio en el desorden de la cama por la mañana le mataría de aburrimiento, y ese aburrimiento a su vez haría que los celos regresaran a su cabeza. Abandonó entonces la quietud del su dormitorio e inició la búsqueda de su marido dentro de aquel laberinto de pasillos, preguntando a conserjes, Shinobis, Kunoichis y a todo aquel con quien se cruzará, recibiendo siempre una respuesta negativa, luego de un tiempo de buscar, llegó a la resolución de que su esposo, estuviera donde estuviera, seguramente estaría fornicando con alguna de sus secretarias o alguna de sus escoltas. Comenzaba a dirigirse hacía así la soledad de su dormitorio cuanto escuchó unos sigilosos gemidos que escapaban de un pasillo oscuro, el cual recordaba haber notado mientras buscaba, la elegante Carmesí sonrió de forma burlona y se adentró en la oscuridad, no había caminado mucho cuando encontró el cuarto de donde escapaban aquellas declaraciones de placer, advirtió que la puerta corrediza de madera se encontraba entre abierta, se asomó cautelosamente para ver lo que sabía que vería, solo necesito de la moribunda iluminación que entraba por la rendija de la puerta para reconocer la corpulencia del Raikage, que castigaba con desmán las entrañas de su asistente personal Mabui, encima de una mesita que amenazaba con romperse.

Mito fue arrebatada de sus recuerdos por el sonido de la puerta de acceso al correrse, advirtió a su esposo entrando a la habitación, dirigiéndose al mini-bar para tomar una botella de vino y dos copas, cruzó la habitación y antes de salir por la puerta de cristal, al encuentro de mito, presionó el interruptor que encendía las luces del balcón, dirigió a su esposa un leve mirada a través del cristal, a lo que ella respondió con un gesto de desdén, y finalmente salió al balcón y se dejó caer en camastro de madera y colchón de tela.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó a su esposa, sirviéndose una copa.

—Ya bebí suficiente —contestó ella tajante.

—Bien —declaró él con indiferencia, depositando la botella en una mesita junto al camastro.

A, porque ese era su nombre, recordó las palabras que la Mizukage había recitado en la noche de aquel día en que llegaron a La Hoja, mismas en las que había estado reflexionando desde entonces. Observó la exquisita figura de su esposa inclinada sobre la balaustrada de madera, perdida en la oscuridad del paisaje, apenas consiente de su presencia, entonces lo comprendió, luego de muchos años de engaños y secretos, comprendió qué, la había abandonado, estaba sola, él estaba solo, y se había convertido en auténticos desconocidos.

Naruto se había comportado muy diferente con ella desde aquella extraña noche en la que Kushina lo encontró inconsciente en el cuarto de baño, cuando la noticia sobre el extraño desmayo de Naruto recorrió la mansión, ella había sido la primera en angustiarse, se sintió culpable de lo que le ocurrió, incluso estuvo a punto de contarle todo a Kushina, pero el miedo a la expulsión la detuvieron. Optó entonces por cuidar al Joven Naruto con la misma pasión con la que lo hacía Kushina. Había advertido que cada vez que estaba con Naruto este la veía con detenimiento, al principio se asustaba creyendo que la culpaba de su desgracia, intentaba mantener la calma ante él y actuar como si aquella noche de pasión repentina jamás hubiera ocurrido, al pasar los tres días comenzó a creer que el muchacho aún estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya, y que aquellas miradas eran una sutil invitación a su lecho, hipótesis que al principio le aterró, pero que conforme pasaron los días fue gravándose en su memoria, despertando las malas sensaciones que Naruto había resucitado el día en que rosó su cuerpo sudoroso con el de ella, al punto en que llegó a desahogarse en la oscura soledad de su dormitorio, pensando en Naruto. Se ofreció para cuidar personalmente de Naruto, pero Kushina rechazó la oferta, negándose a separarse de su hijo. Shizune llegó a sentirse fastidiada por la diligencia con la que Kushina asistía y protegía a Naruto, llevándole el desayuno a la cama y acompañándolo mientras comía, supervisando incluso la preparación de los alimentos y asegurándose de que Naruto se administrara los medicamentos a la hora exacta que decía la receta que Lady Tsunade en persona. Shizune aprovechó los breves momentos con los que contaba para estar a solas con Naruto para intentar averiguar si su hipótesis era cierta, tratándolo con cariño, apaciguando su tono de voz y haciendo los posible por hacer contacto físico, todo aquello sin tener una respuesta clara. Luego de estar una semana perdida en el los laberintos de la intriga, Shizune decidió levantarse temprano al siguiente día para llevarle ella misma el desayuno y acabar de una vez por todas con sus inquietudes. Se bañó y aseó con detenimiento, se arregló con sumo cuidado, pero no demasiado para que él muchacho no sospechara de sus intenciones y preparó con esmero él desayuno. Al cubrir los platillos con la cubierta de plata, tomó de la bandeja y suspiró profundamente intentando calmar su ser. Los pasillos se le hacían cada vez más estrechos, las escaleras se volvieron interminables, las ventanas parecían no dejar pasar los rayos del sol, a mitad de camino se detuvo a secas, dominada por el miedo, pero prosiguió luego de unos instantes de mentalizar el triunfo, estaba totalmente determinada a estar con él. Al detenerse frente a las elegantes puertas de madera fina su cuerpo sintió frio y debilidad, cómo si el personaje que habitaba al otro lado de la puerta se tratara del mismísimo demonio, estuvo a punto de abortar su plan, pero recobró fuerza al recordar la probable recompensa que ganaría si todo salía bien, dispuesta a entregarse al diablo en cuerpo y alma, abrió corrió cautelosamente una puerta, porque seguramente el joven se encontraría durmiendo a esas horas de la mañana. Los primero que vio fue en lo que siempre veía al entrar, la enorme cama a lo lejos, donde dormía su amado joven, y que para su sorpresa en encontraba vacía, por un momento pensó que Naruto también había madrugado, entró a la extensa habitación con cautela, mientras analizaba cada centímetro como si fuera la primera vez que entraba, advirtió el enorme librero ubicado justo al lado izquierdo del acceso, y que se extendía hasta llegar casi al lado de la cama, a su derecha se encontró con una pequeña sala con una mesita en medio en donde reposaba un tablero de Shogi donde Naruto solía perder contra Shikamaru, contiguo a la sala, visualizó la entrada del cuarto de baño en donde Naruto hubo entrado una semana antes para luego ser encontrado inconsciente en el interior, y junto a esta, visualizo también la entrada compuesta por dos hojas corredizas por donde se entraba hacia el vestidor, justo frente a la cama, adyacente a esta se hallaba el estudio donde Naruto solía hacer sus tareas cuando asistía a la academia, seguida de un espacio totalmente vacio, destinado para distintas funciones, iluminado por los ventanales con acceso al espacioso balcón. Shizune se sintió pequeña y sola dentro de la extensa habitación, la cual se le hacía más grande y silenciosa de lo normal. Decepcionada en el silencio del lugar, dio medía vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, pero fue detenida inmediatamente por un rayo de esperanza.

—¿Hola? —escuchó desde el interior del vestidor— ¿Hola?

—Joven Naruto —llamó Shizune nerviosa—, soy Shizune.

—¿Shizune? —musitó Naruto, surgiendo del vestidor con desconcierto en su rostro.

—Buenos días —saludó Shizune, con un pequeña e insegura reverencia.

—¡Vaya! Me trajiste el desayuno —señaló Naruto maravillado—, y temprano.

—Creí que lo encontraría dormido —indicó Shizune, intentando no ver el torso desnudo del chico, que solo vestía con unas bermudas.

—Me levanté temprano para entrenar —dijo Naruto, mientras se ponía una camiseta gris con el símbolo Uzumaki en el centro.

—Creo haber escuchado a Lady Kushina decir que no debía entrenar mientras se recuperaba.

—Y por eso, me levanté temprano —replicó Naruto entusiasmado—, hace una semana que no entreno y no quiero perder el ritmo ¿Me guardas el secreto?

Shizune suspiró rendida ante la petición de su pequeño jefe, simplemente no podía negarse a sus caprichos, aun así, le alegraba advertir que su Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de antes y que al parecer no le guardaba rencor alguno, descartando así la primera posible respuesta de aquellas inquietantes miradas. No obstante, el modo tan alegre y respetuoso con el que le hablaba, y con el que siempre la trato, la desilusionaron hasta cierto punto, haciéndola dudar nuevamente, aquellas miradas intensas, que la obligaron a desahogarse por las noches, ya no las percibía en sus azules ojos.

—Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí —Naruto retiró la cubierta de plata— Esto se ve muy rico —indicó fascinado por el olor que emanaba de la bandeja.

—Lo preparé con mis propias manos —musitó Shizune con timidez.

—¿En serio? —Naruto frunció el ceño con incredulidad.

—Si —Shizune bajó la mirada rápidamente.

—¡Pues gracias! —exclamó el chico con alegría, tomando la bandeja y dirigiéndose a la salita del dormitorio— Esto es muy raro de ti ¿sabes?... pero te lo agradezco.

—Hoy está muy animado Joven —pronunció Shizune, tomando haciendo al lado de Naruto.

—Es porque hoy dan de alta a Shino y Shikamaru —dijo Naruto mientras comía—. Kiba, Sai y yo organizamos un almuerzo como celebración.

—Es una gran noticia —agregó tímidamente la pelinegra.

—Si, lo sé.

Shizune aprovechó el espacio de silencio que se había formado para pensar cómo comenzar a seducirlo, ya que jamás había sido muy buena con los hombres, de hecho, no recordaba la ultima vez que coqueteó con alguien, y nunca creyó que seducir a un jovencito la pondría tan nerviosa, en especial seducir a Naruto.

Se acercó lentamente a Naruto, hasta que sus muslos hicieron contacto con los de él, su corazón amenazaba con salar de su pecho, y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no temblar y controlar su respiración. Tan concentrada esta por controlarse que no se percató de que Naruto había dejado de comer debido a que la había sentido.

—¿Pasa algo Shizune? —preguntó Naruto, viéndola con desconcierto.

Shizune quedó paralizada ante la mirada, tan cerca, de Naruto, sus mejíllas le ardían, y sentía vergüenza y autodesprecio por querer seducir a un jovencito como Naruto, pero aquella bella carita inocente se tornaba irresistible para su corazón y para su cuerpo.

—Me alegro de que este bien —pronunció con pesar, palmando la pierna de Naruto.

—Gracias —replicó Naruto exaltado por el tacto—… por preocuparte por mí.

Shizune se asustó por la forma en que la respiración de Naruto había cambiado, haciéndose más inestable, temió que Naruto sufriera nuevamente un ataque de pánico como el de aquella noche. Apartó la mano de la pierna del inestable chico, y se puso de pie frente a él.

—Disfrute su desayuno —pronunció fingiendo tranquilidad— Me retiro.

—Espera Shizune —Naruto se levantó de un sato, casi suplicando.

Shizune se detuvo en seco, como si Naruto la hubiera envuelto en un Genjutsu.

—He querido preguntarte algo —continuó el chico— pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shizune aterrada.

—Aquella noche… tú y yo… ¿pasó algo entre nosotros?

Las palabras de Naruto perforaron la cabeza de Shizune como una daga, abriéndola, dejándole ver la claridad de las cosas ¿Por eso Naruto la veía con tanto detenimiento? Al parecer Naruto no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, seguramente el recuerdo del encuentro insano que tuvieron se había ido haciendo más borroso en su mente. Se sintió estúpida, ridícula, pero sobre todo ingenua por malinterpretar las cosas y haber creado un mundo fantasioso en su cabeza, en donde él y ella se amaban en secreto. Hizo lo posible por no llorar de la cólera y la vergüenza, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, encaró a Naruto, dirigiéndole una forzada mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Entre nosotros?

—Si… Eh… Bueno… Solo quería saber si nosotros… platicamos o nos vimos antes de que… ya sabes… antes que me desmayara.

—Estoy segura de que lo recordaría, Joven.

—Si… supongo que si… bueno… gracias por el desayuno Shizune… es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte… y está delicioso.

—Gracias Naruto… tú también eres muy lindo conmigo.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de si, Shizune dejó escapar el nudo en su garganta en forma de un doloroso sollozo, todas sus esperanzas de ser amada por alguien se habían desvanecido en un segundo, llegó a odiarse por no haber respondido afirmativamente a la pregunta de Naruto, aunque en el fondo sabía que fue lo mejor cerrar todo el asunto para evitarse problemas, la amargura en su corazón a causada de su amor frustrado, hicieron que luchara por contener sus lágrimas. De regreso a su habitación, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Naruto, el desconsuelo en su ser la hicieron comprender que esta enamorada de Naruto, de aquel jovencito que conoció cuando apenas era un niño travieso de 10 años, y a quien llegó a querer como a un hermanito, o eso pensaba.

—¡Eso es inaceptable! —clamó Teuchi, golpeando la mesa, arrebatando a Shizune de la frustración de sus recuerdos.

—¡Papá tranquilo! —Musitó Ayame asustada junto a su padre—, Lady Kushina te va a escuchar.

—Espero que lo haga —afirmó Teuchi— Para que te reprenda por usarla para llegar a su hijo.

—¡Di algo Hotaru! —le reclamó Ayame, a la chica, de cabello rubio y ondulado, frente a ella— ¡Tú empezaste con todo esto!

—No es mi culpa que tú quieras coquetear con el Joven Naruto —se excusó Hotaru, con su típica expresión jovial.

—Cuanto me has decepcionado hija —se lamentó Teuchi.

—¡Es una vil mentira! —respondió Ayame molesta, mientras los demás en la mesa reían.

—Tranquilo señor Teuchi —interrumpió riendo una chica con sus ojos miel y cabellera castaña— Hotaru solo está jugando.

—No la defiendas Tamaki —cortó Teuchi, para luego dirigirse a su hija— Te estaré esperando en mi habitación, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.

Luego de que Teuchi se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de todos, las chicas estallaron en risa, a excepción de Shizune y Ayame, junto con el viejo Tazuna quien no participaba mucho en las conversaciones durante la hora de comida, e Inari, quien se tornaba tímido con las chicas.

—Gracias Hotaru —refunfuñó Ayame, mientras las risas cesaban.

—Lo siento —rio Hotaru— No creí que fuera a enojarse tanto.

—Ahora si te darán una buena reprimenda —indicó Tamaki divertida.

—Idiotas —rio Ayame.

—¿Pero no es mentira que te gusta verdad? —interrumpió Matsuri. Otra adorable chica de pelo castaño y corto.

—¿A quien no? —dijo con anhelo Sari. Jovencita de larga cabellera castaña y ojos negros.

—Lo sé —afirmó Hotaru con brillo en sus grandes e inocentes ojos jade—, el Joven Naruto es tan lindo.

—Niñas ingenuas —musitó Tazuna mientras comía junto a su nieto, quien rio en lo bajo.

Shizune intentaba contener su enfado dirigido hacía Ayame, ahora comprendía el por qué aquella muchachita se estaba volviendo tan cercana a Lady Kushina, su verdadero objetivo era Naruto, entristeció al imaginar la posibilidad de que la pequeña castaña tuviera oportunidad de conquistar a su amado.

—Responde Ayame —exclamó Inaho, con su típica rudeza— ¿Te gusta el Joven Naruto, sí o no?

—A todas nos gusta Naruto —rio Ayame—, bueno a acepción de Shizune y Tamaki…, y el señor Tazuna por supuesto.

Todas las chicas explotaron en risa, mientras que el viejo Tazuna solo refunfuñó en lo bajo, Shizune por su parte, quedó aliviada de saber que las chicas no sospechaban nada después de una semana de estar tan atenta de Naruto.

—¿No es cierto Shizune? —preguntó Hotaru sonriente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Shizune nerviosa,

—¿A usted también le gusta el Joven Naruto? —preguntó la ojijade con curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué dices niña?! —exclamó Shizune, aparentando indignación— ¡¿Cómo podría gustarme el Joven Naruto?! ¡¿Es muy pequeño para mí?!

—¡Bien… perdón! —se disculpó Hotaru sarcástica—, pero ¿y si fuera de tú edad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Naruto es como mi hermano!

—Está bien… Está bien… solo lo jugaba. De cualquier forma, no la culparía si le gustara. He llegado a escuchar a mujer de cuarenta que afirmando que se entregarían a él sin problemas.

—A esas mujeres debería de darle vergüenza afirmar tales cosas. Naruto es solo un niño, al igual que ustedes.

Shizune sintió que su lengua ardía mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras, incluso se sorprendió de no haberse mordido la lengua en el acto, parecí que sus remordimientos estuvieran hablando por ella.

—¿y tú, Tamaki? —preguntó Hotaru luego de un incómodo silencio que había nacido en la mesa—¿Tampoco te gusta Naruto?

—Bueno… yo… verás…

—A ella le gusta el amigo de Naruto —dijo Matsuri maliciosa— ¿verdad Tamaki?

El rostro de Tamaki fue invadido por un fuerte rubor.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Sari curiosa— ¿Kiba?

—Si, Kiba

—¡Ayame! —protestó Tamaki.

—¡Ups! Se me escapó —se excusó Ayame.

—Tamaki ¿te gusta Kiba Inuzuka? —preguntó Inaho incrédula.

—Fue su novia.

—¡Sari!

—¡Ups! Lo siento —rio Sari.

—Par de traidoras.

—¿Fuiste novia de Kiba sexy Inuzuka? —preguntó Hotaru asombrada— ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

—Porqué fue hace mucho tiempo —exclamo Tamaki molesta—, además, ya no importa.

—Gracias por la comida —interrumpió el anciano, levantándose acompañado de su nieto, quien fue el único en despedirse antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

—Ahora tendrás que contarnos —sentencio Matsuri— Quiero saberlo todo.

—Si —afirmó Hotaru—y no saltes las mejores partes.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó Shizune, ruborizada por las últimas palabras de la Ojijade— No me parece correcto que presionen a Tamaki para que les cuente, no creo que ella quiera recordarlo.

—Gracias Shizune —agregó Tamaki—, pero está bien, creo que así ya no guardaré más secretos con mis amigas.

Tamaki calló por unos instantes.

—Fue meses antes de la guerra… lo nuestro… simplemente se dio. Cuando venía a visitar a Naruto, me miraba, yo lo miraba, se fue acercó a mí, y yo a él, nos escondíamos para conversar porque a ambos nos daba pena que nos vieran junto, a pesar de que él actuaba con tanta confianza cuando estaba conmigo, siempre fuimos muy cautelosos para que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestro encuentros, era como una pequeña aventura, siempre que venía de visita me traía pequeños regalos, que un guardo, me trataba con tanto cariño, estaba fascinada por su caballerosidad, pese a su expresión de chico malo, creo que fue ese particular contraste en su actitud lo que me encantaba tanto de él …, entonces comenzó a suceder, sin que nos diéramos cuenta, sin que lo dijéramos, poco a poco, una sonrisa, un abrazo, un "Te Quiero", una caricia, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo aún más intenso, un beso en la frente, un beso en la comisura de los labios, y finalmente… un beso apasionado.

Las chicas habían perdido la sonrisa, se encontraban en una especie de viaje onírico, guiadas por Tamaki, quien contaba su amor frustrado como si se trata de un cuento, sin titubear al hablar, incluso Shizune se halla perdida en la historia de la pequeña castaña, cuya voz iba quebrándose a medida que narraba.

—Nunca me pidió ser su novia, jamás hubo una declaración por parte de los dos que oficializara nuestra relación, creo que ambos sabíamos que hacerlo sería algo obvio, al menos para mí, besarnos y encontrarnos solo para abrazarnos, era suficiente prueba de nuestro amor. Jamás necesité que me lo dijera, porque me lo demostraba, pero…, entonces estalló la guerra, y él se fue, nuestra última noche juntos me prometió volver para estar de conmigo, pensaba día y noche en él, temía que ya no regresara.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te veías tan triste en ese entonces —interrumpió Inaho.

—Tampoco es que fuera la mejor época de todas —agregó Hotaru.

—Cuando terminó la guerra, él no regresó a buscarme, después de un tiempo de esperarlo fui a buscarlo a su casa, pero me trató diferente, ni siquiera me trató como una amiga, más bien como un estorbo, comenzó a evitarme, yo intentaba revivir nuestra relación, pero no hacía más que poner excusas para no vernos, me rechazaba o me ignoraba, llegué a creer que la guerra lo había cambiado, pero ahora que lo veo, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo cambió conmigo… Yo solo quiero una explicación —musitó Tamaki sollozando— solo quiero saber porque me dejó. Por más que le supliqué, no me dio ninguna ¡No es justo! ¡Lo esperé en toda la maldita guerra! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme esto?! ¡No consideró lo que me haría sentir! ¡Ni siquiera me terminó! ¡No me dijo nada! ¡Solo me dejó!

Ayame, que era la más próxima, abrazó con fuerza a su desconsolada amiga, quien se desmoronaba en sus brazos, las demás chicas se acercaron para consolarla, sintiendo culpa por haberla presionado para que les contara su relación fallida. Shizune observó en silencio, no pudo evitar sentir pena por Tamaki, se identificó con ella, llegó a odiarse por sentir feliz de ver que no era la única que sufría por amor, por otro lado, llegó a envidiar a la joven castaña, porque al menos ella pudo ser feliz por un breve momento, al lado de su enamorado.

—Jaque Mate —articuló Kushina apenada, derribando al Rey de su hijo.

—Me lleva —murmuró Naruto dejando caer su espalda en el sofá.

Kushina rio ante la molestia de su hijo, después de haber perdido ya siete veces, sin duda se veía muy tierno, y no podía negar que se había divertido mucho jugando y ganándole, Naruto era un gran rival.

—A veces me pregunto quién ganaría entre tú y Shikamaru —agregó Naruto pensativo.

Se encontraban el Salón de eventos de la mansión, un enorme espació, que en los tiempos del Galante Jiraiya, se solía llenar de gente que bebía y bailaba celebrando cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera al antepasado de los Namikaze, y que su estructura consistía en una galería de columnas cilíndricas que enmarcaban todo el extenso lugar, y que ascendía hasta el techo, cuya altura abarcaba los tres pisos de la mansión. Desde el segundo y tercer piso se podía apreciar todo el salón, por medio de los abalconados que encuadraban la galería. Las luminarias suspendidas iluminaban lo suficiente para dar un aire melancólico al sitio. Naruto siempre había tenido la sensación de que aquel salón, o más bien toda la mansión, se había quedado atascada en el tiempo, qué él solo era la prueba de que, en algún tiempo, el complejo estuvo habitado por mejores personas que él, sintiéndose como un invasor.

Kushina observaba en silencio a su hijo, tratando de adivinar en lo que pensaba mientras él contemplaba el salón con detenimiento, entonces se dio cuenta de que no conocía bien a su hijo, a pesar de vivir en la misma casa, y comer juntos a la misma hora, y estar unidos por él más fuerte lazo, simplemente no sabía cómo se sentía su pequeño en ese momento, de hecho, nunca tuvo idea de cómo se sentía, por más conversaciones interesantes que sostenían, más aventuras que ella le contaba de cuando era joven como él, por más que disfrutara pasar tiempo con su pequeño Naruto, disfrutando de su compañía, ternura y cariño de hijo, cómo la hacía en ese preciso instante.

—¿En que piensas hijo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Naruto se percató del espacio de tiempo que trascurrió sin que se hablaran.

—En nada importante —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa desganada—… es solo qué… a veces… está mansión… puede parecer abandonada

—Lo sé —musitó la Carmesí reflexiva.

—No se sentía tan vacía cuando estaba el abuelo —dijo Naruto denotando nostalgia.

—Si —afirmó Kushina—, yo también lo extraño.

Recordó por unos instantes la terrible pesadilla de la que la había salvado Naruto, su corazón se llenó de angustia, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermana? —preguntó.

—No —negó Naruto desilusionado—, le pregunté, pero no me quiso decir.

—A estado rara desde el entierro de Neji Hyūga —comentó Kushina—, ¿Tendrá eso algo que ver?

—Quizás. ¿Por qué no le preguntas Mamá?

—Intentaré hacer que me diga que tiene. Me tiene muy preocupada.

—A mi me preocupas más tú —objetó Naruto un tanto timido.

—¿Yo? —Kushina se inmutó brevemente.

—No has estado durmiendo bien, por mi culpa, además —vaciló— hace mucho que Papá no viene a dormir, y tú pasas la noche sola.

—Bueno, él tiene mucho trabajo Cariño, debemos comprenderlo. No me importa dormir sola si sé que él estaba trabajando duro por nosotros y la aldea.

 _«¡No lo hacer por nosotros, lo hace porque pone sus metas antes que a nosotros!»_ clamó Naruto para sus adentros.

—Además —continuó Kushina—, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Fue cómo una ráfaga de fuego directo en la mollera de Naruto, se dio cuenta que de lo sola que se encontraba su madre.

 _«Mamá, lo siento tanto»_

Naruto se levanto del sofá y rodeado la mesa que se encontraba entre los dos. Kushina, más que exaltada, quedó perpleja al sentir los brazos de su hijo rodear su cintura, y su cabeza junto a la suya, en un cálido abrazo.

—Mi amor —acarició la suave cabellera del chico— ¿Qué pasa?

No obtuvo respuesta de su pequeño, solo advirtió como el abrazo se hiso más profundo y fraterno. El instinto de madre le ordenó protegerlo, y su cuerpo ansioso de amor, se rindió ante los brazos de un hijo que buscaba su calidez. Acercó su cuerpo hacía al suyo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, con el afán de regalarle su calor al joven que había nacido de sus entrañas.

—Te Amo —le declaró con dulzura, frotando su cabeza contra la de él, acariciando su espalda.

—Y yo a ti —pronunció Naruto en lo bajo, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Kushina estuvo a punto de derretirse de amor. Hasta ese momento, no sabía que cuanto le hacía falta ser amada, sentir cuerpo de alguien más pegado al suyo. Recordó entonces, el terrible dolor que había vivido para traer a Naruto al mundo, recordó cuando aún lo llevaba en su vientre, sintiendo cómo se movía, ansioso por nacer, cuándo lo amamantaba y se sentía tremendamente feliz al verlo nutrirse de su ser, cuando de bebé se agitaba en los brazos de otra persona cuando la veía. recordó cómo la abrazaba y la besaba cuando volvía de la academia en sus primeros años, las veces en que se enojaba, en las que reía, en las que lloraba en su regazo. Una envestida de recuerdo perturbó cada extremo de su ser, haciendo pesado su corazón, sintió dolor en su cabeza, más no era un dolor que pudiera percibir con sus cinco sentidos. Sentía que se ahogaba en remordimiento, sintiéndose miserable y asco hacía si misma. Solo cuando Naruto hubo quedado dormido en su regazo, se permitió desahogarse en silencio.

 _«¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa!»_ clamaba en su miseria onírica _«¡Lo siento tanto hijo mío! ¡No te merezco!»_

—¡Lady Kushina! —le llamó una voz al otro lado del salón.

—Shizune —musitó Kushina, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la pelinegra acercándose preocupada— ¿Por qué llora?

—No pasa nada —respondió Kushina recobrando la voz—, es solo que… estaba aquí con Naruto… y me puse un poco sentimental.

Shizune advirtió a su amado, durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de Kushina, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de la mujer, por tener a Naruto tan cerca.

 _«No sabe lo afortunada que es»_ pensó Shizune con tristeza.

Estaba segura de que para Kushina, él tenerlo dormido en su regazo no era gran cosa, solo un acto fraternal.

—¿Qué necesitabas Shizune?

—¿Yo?... Ehh… nada… solo la buscaba para avisarle despedirme y desearle buenas noches.

—Oh… Bueno… Gracias… Descansa Shizune.

—¿Necesita que la ayude con Naruto? Él es muy desorienta cuando está adormitado.

—Eres muy amable Shizune pero no… yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo.

Shizune se despidió de Kushina con disolución, sintiendo aun más celos que antes, se sintió patética por sentir celos de la madre de Naruto, al llegar a su cuarto, pero no era tan grande y espacioso como los de sus jefes, pero que a ella le gustaba por la vista que tenía al jardín, se sentó en su cama totalmente derrotada por él decepcionante día que había tenido. Secó unas cuantas lagrimas que escaparon de sus oscuros ojos y se dispuso a preparase para dormir. Apagó las luces de su habitación, dejando solo unas luminarias amarillas, ubicadas en la pared donde estaba la cama, encendidas. Comenzó a desvestirse bajo la tenue luz, se quitó cada pieza que componía su elegante Kimono negro floreado, quedando solo en ropa interior. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Naruto, en cómo dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo, mientras que ella, mientras ella lo acariciaba, recordó la noche en que, convertido en una fiera, la quiso hacer su mujer. Recordó su cuerpo, alto y musculoso, expuesto ante ella, su preciosos abdominales, y su monumental virilidad. Sintió un cosquilleo en su pelvis, y un escalofrío en sus piernas, necesitaba aliviar su excitación.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, y bajando un poco sus bragas, comenzó a tocarse, pensó en Naruto nuevamente, se imagino a él saboreando su clítoris, mismo que comenzó a estimularse. Tapó su boca para evitar que sus suspiros fueran escuchados, cada vez se tocaba más rápido, imaginando que su mano era la de Naruto. El crujir de la madera sacó a la pelinegra de su estado de embriaguez, quien se acomodó la ropa instantáneamente y alcanzó a ver como la rendija de la puerta corrediza se cerraba de golpe, seguido del golpeteo febril de pies alegándose por el corredor. Asustada, Shizune no movió un solo musculo durante un gran lapso de tiempo, sintió escalofrió de pensar que alguien la había espiado en ese momento tan embarazoso. Por un instante nació la esperanza de hubiera sido Naruto, pero descartó la idea al recordar que, seguramente Kushina los estaría guiando al segundo nivel, donde se encontraba su dormitorio, en ese preciso instante, además la dirección donde se desvaneció el sonido de los pasos había sido hacía la derecha del corredor, en dirección al resto de los dormitorios de la servidumbre.

 _«¿Teuchi?»_ pensó. _«No, es imposible»_ vaciló por unos instantes _«Quizás… ¿Tazuna?»_

Se esforzó por contener su rabia y pensar objetivamente, no quería acusar a nadie sin por mera especulación.

 _«¿Será posible que fuera él? No, tiene un carácter pesado, pero nunca se le ha conocido como un pervertido, al menos no aquí en la mansión, además es un hombre muy respetuoso.»_

Reflexionó sobre los recientes sucesos, para intentar buscar a otro culpable que no fuera el ansiano.

 _«¿Alguien de las chicas?»_ se preguntó _«Quizás alguna salió a tomar algo a la cocina de servicio y me vio»_

La pelinegra entró un conflicto, por un lado, quería saber quién la había espiado para decirle un par de cosas, pero por otro, no quería acusar a nadie, mucho menos con las chicas. Si algo sabía con certeza es que, quién fuera que fuera el intruso, lo averiguaría al día siguiente.

Se despojó de toda prende que lo cubría y se dejó caer, rendido, en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas blancas.

Kushina intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de ver, a su hijo desnudándose sin pudor frente a ella, sin querer apreció cada centímetro del desarrollado cuerpo de su hijo. Aunque solo lo había visto por detrás, fue sufriente para poner a trabajar su mente. Junto con el deseo vino el remordimiento, la mujer cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

 _«¡Es mi hijo!»_ se repetía.

—Mamá —susurró Naruto girando su cuerpo y destapándose.

 _«¡Kami!»_ Kushina se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama. El miembro de su hijo era bastante grande, a pesar de estar en estado flácido. _«Es tan bonito… bueno, siempre tuvo un pene bonito… pero ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi»_

Aprovecho la inconciencia de Naruto para inclinarse y mirar más de cerca. Se sorprendió al percatarse que, en comparación con su padre Minato, la piel que cubría el tronco, era del mismo color crema que la del resto del cuerpo, incluso la piel que cubría sus testículos. Sonrió al no percibir malos olores estando tan cerca, y advertir que estaba recién rasurado. Cómo toda madre, Kushina estaba feliz y orgullosa de haber concebido a un muchacho totalmente saludable y capacitado, no solo por su equipo sino también porque era un chico alto, fuerte, inteligente y muy guapo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti Cariño —le susurró— No te merezco.

Kushina se dispuso a cubrirlo nuevamente. Se arrodilló en la cama y se estiró para jalar las sabanas que estaban atrapadas al otro extremo, en la pierna de su hijo. Naruto volvió a darse vuelta, haciendo rosar, por accidente, su pene con la mano de su madre. Kushina se ruborizo de sobremanera, una descarga eléctrica había viajado desde la palma de su mano hasta sus caderas, se alejó, de un salto, de la cama, creyendo que Naruto se despertaría, pero no fue así.

—Kami —musitó palmando su pecho, centrada en calmarse.

 _«No puedo dejarlo así»_ pensó, viendo que Naruto se encontraba al borde la cama.

Subiendo a la cama, lo tomó por el hombro y lo giró hacía sí. Casi por instinto, sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en la virilidad de su hijo, que, para su asombro, se encontraba en una creciente erección. Kushina quedó completamente muda y embobada.

 _«¡Es enorme!»_ observó cómo se llenaba de sangre, haciéndose cada vez más larga y gruesa.

Kushina analizó nuevamente el pene de su primogénito. Largo y recto. Grueso y Venoso. El glande rosado, y la piel cercana a este, ruborizada.

—Es hermoso —susurró hipnotizada, apenas percatándose de lo que estaba diciendo y quien.

De manera fugaz, pasó por su mente la idea de volverlo a tocar, pero su conciencia le abofeteó rápidamente la cara.

Asustada de los pensamientos que resucitaban en su mente, cubrió rápidamente a Naruto, deposito un dulce beso en su frente, cosa a la que Naruto solo respondió con un suspiro, acto seguido, dejó inmediatamente la oscura habitación, no si antes lanzar un pequeño vistazo a la prominencia de las sabanas que cubrían a su hijo. Cerró la puerta, sintiéndose más liberada de aquellas abrumadoras e inmorales sensaciones que nuevamente la habían invadido. Aterrada de lo que podría pasar si se quedaba más tiempo, se dirigió se dispuso a encerrarse en su solitario dormitorio, para intentar apaciguarse con la emocionante historia de una de las tantas novelas que leía por las noches.

Continuará…


End file.
